


Találkoztunk már korábban?

by marysidehouse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlawqueen - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Vajon mi történt pontosan Regina és Robin között abban az elveszett évben, amit az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőben töltöttek, és amire valamiért senki sem emlékszik Storybrooke-ban?A történet a 3. évad 12. részétől indul, és az elveszett év eseményeit dolgozza fel úgy, ahogy én képzelem el.(3-4. évad OutlawQueen pillanatai közül is sok elő fog fordulni a későbbi fejezetekben.)A történet okkal +18-as/E besorolású :D
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> Az első néhány fejezetben a 3x12-3x19-ben lévő történéseket dolgozom fel. A valódi jeleneteket nem feltétlenül a szinkronos verzió szerint hoztam. Saját fordításban illesztettem bele az eredetiből, ugyanis soha nem néztem szinkronosan az OUAT-ot. Remélem, azért így is felismeritek az eredeti jeleneteket, amiket beillesztettem ebbe a fanfiction-be.

–1–

Az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdő még sosem tűnt ennyire ridegnek és idegennek Regina Mills számára, pedig az átok előtti években a legkevésbé sem részesült szívmelengető fogadtatásban a vidék lakóitól. Akkoriban persze nem érdekelte mások véleménye és érzései, csak a bosszúvágy izzott benne. Ezúttal viszont nem a Gonosz Királynő tért vissza a birodalomba, még akkor sem, ha a ruházata, a haja és az erős sminkje erre mert következtetni. Az elegáns külső mögött egy összetört anya lelke lakozott, aki nem vágyott semmi másra csak, hogy meg egyszer, utoljára magához ölelhesse Henryt.

Miután felocsúdtak a sokkból, hogy „hazatértek”, Hófehérke és David kitalálták, hogy keressenek menedéket. Regina persze a legkevésbé sem érezte magát otthon, de ettől függetlenül beleegyezett, hogy menjenek el a kastélyába, és ideiglenesen költözzenek oda mindannyian.

Már órák óta gyalogoltak az erdőben, mikor Reginának elege lett. Az érzései teljesen átjárták, és nem bírta tovább a fájdalmat, amit Henry hiánya okozott a lelkében. Hiába mentette meg mindenki életét Storybrooke-ban Pán Péter átka előtt, hiába döntött helyesen, és hagyta, hogy Emma elvigye Henryt New Yorkba; Regina ekkor mégis magányosan sétált, lemaradva a többiektől. Senki nem beszélt vele, senki nem bízott meg benne. Úgy érezte, hogy Henry nélkül már semmije nem maradt, így végül miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy tényleg senki nem figyel oda rá, az egyik kanyargósabb útszakaszon levált a csoportról, és egyenesen elindult az erdőbe a fák között. Sietős léptekkel haladt, és végül térdre roskadt egy bozótosabb részen, és hagyta, hogy a könnyei utat törjenek maguknak. Nem érdekelte, hogy koszos lesz a ruhája és az sem zavarta, hogy elfolyik a sminkje. Egyszerűen nem bírta tovább magába fojtani a fájdalmát. Óráknak tűnő perceken át sírt. A fejében Henry szavai csengtek; tudta, hogy a fia a legkevésbé sem támogatná azt, amire tudat alatt készült, de jobb ötlete nem volt, szóval végül megrázta magát, vett egy mély levegőt, és egy határozott mozdulattal kitépte a szívét.

Ahogy visszanyerte a lélegzetét, megvetően nézett végig a sötét bordó szerven, amit helyenként beborították azok a bizonyos fekete foltok, melyek a sok gyilkosságot és kegyetlenséget szimbolizálták az életében. Reginát kirázta a hideg a saját, sötét szíve láttán, és tudta, hogy jobb lesz neki nélküle. Suhintott egyet a csuklójával, mire az egyik fa tövében megjelent egy sekély gödör. Vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a szívére, majd óvatosan beleengedte a gödörbe. Már befedte volna földdel, amikor meghallotta Hófehérke hangját a háta mögött, és fájdalmasan felnyögött, miközben a fiatal hercegnő felé fordult.

– Te meg mit csinálsz? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Hófehérke, miközben jobban szemügyre vette a nevelőanyját. A nő királynőhöz nem méltó módon az erdő közepén térdelt és az arcán látszott, hogy sírt. Regina végül, amikor észbe kapott, suhintott egyet maga előtt, mire az arcán ismét makulátlan lett a smink. Ezután sóhajtott egyet, mielőtt válaszolt volna Hófehérke kérdésére.

– Szóval most már követsz is engem? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel.

– Aggódtunk érted. Szó nélkül eltűntél, és láthatóan jogos volt az aggodalmunk. Mit ásol el? – kíváncsiskodott a hercegnő.

– Semmit, ami rád tartozna – válaszolta hűvösen Regina.

– Miért érzem úgy, hogy mégis? – kérdezte Hófehérke, és sóhajtott. – Mit tettél? – kérdezte másodpercekkel később, meghökkenve, amikor megpillantotta, hogy Regina mellett valami piroslott egy gödörben. – Az egy szív? – kérdezte riadtan a hercegnő.

– Menj innen! – mondta mérgesen Regina, és felállt, hogy szemtől-szemben legyen a kíváncsiskodó hercegnővel. Felidegesítette, hogy Hófehérke most sem bírta békén hagyni.

– Az a szív a tiéd, igaz? – kérdezte kisvártatva a hercegnő, ahogy tudatosult benne a nyilvánvaló tény.

– Nem fogok veled erről beszélgetni! – mondta makacskodva Regina.

– Tudom, hogy hiányzik Henry – suttogta Hófehérke.

Regina kihúzta magát, és megrázta a fejét. Frusztrálta Hófehérke jelenléte, és semmi kedve nem volt vele beszélgetni az érzéseiről.

– Korántsem annyira, mint akkor, amikor az az izé még a mellkasomban dobogott!

– De Regina, ez nem megoldás. Nem számít, mekkora fájdalmat érzel most, akkor sem temetheted el a szívedet az erdő középén – hadarta Hófehérke.

– Csak figyelj – vágta oda Regina, majd ismét letérdelt, hogy manuálisan befejezze a munkáját.

– Nem fogod magad jobban érezni! Semmit sem fogsz érezni! – mondta kétségbeesetten a hercegnő.

Regina felmordult, majd ismét felállt, és egy gyötrelmes pillantással jutalmazta Hófehérkét.

– Ez a lényeg! Nem járkálhatok itt fel s alá azzal a tudattal, hogy soha többé nem fogom látni Henryt, és ha mégis, akkor sem fog rám emlékezni! – vágta oda keservesen az érzéseit. _Ezt akartad? Hát tessék, örülj_ , gondolta frusztráltan.

– Pontosan tudom, hogy mit érzel – sóhajtott fel Hófehérke. – Most búcsúztam el másodjára a kislányomtól. És Henrytől is. De megígérhetem neked, hogy jobb lesz – Regina szíve felé biccentett – a szíveddel. Jelenleg lehet, hogy csak fájdalmat okoz, de ígérem, hamarosan mást is fogsz érezni.

– Mégis mit? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Regina.

– Azt a bizonyos dolgot, amit Henry világéletében kívánt neked – suttogta Hófehérke, és amikor látta Regina értetlen arckifejezését, folytatta: – Boldogságot.

– Henry nélkül már soha nem lehetek boldog – rázta meg a fejét Regina.

– Próbáld meg – kérte Hófehérke – Henry kedvéért.

Regina egy darabig fájdalmasan szemezett a szívével, de végül lehajolt érte és felvette. Összeszorította a száját, vett egy mély levegőt, és kelletlenül visszanyomta a bordón fénylő szervet a mellkasába. A pillanatnyi üresség helyét ismét átvette a kínzó fájdalom, Reginát pedig kellemetlenül kirázta a hideg. _Henry kedvéért_ , gondolta, majd lassan újra Hófehérkére pillantott.

– Menjünk, és szerezzük vissza a kastélyunkat – mondta elszántan, majd visszaindult az ösvény felé, nyomában Hófehérkével.

Már majdnem visszaértek a többiekhez, amikor valami megmozdult mögöttük a bokorban. Hófehérke megtorpant, Regina pedig azonnal hátrafordult, amikor meghallotta, hogy a hercegnő már nem követi.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte kelletlenül, mire Hófehérke arca aggodalmasabbá vált, mint korábban.

– Hallottad? Valami mozgolódott a bokorban – suttogta a hercegnő, Regina pedig homlok ráncolva visszalépett mellé, és a tekintetével a bozótot kezdte pásztázni.

– Semmi nincs itt, hacsak nem repült el – vont vállat Regina, de alig, hogy ezt kimondta, Hófehérkének a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, és remegő kézzel az égbolt felé mutatott.

– Elrepült – hebegte, és kirázta a hideg, ahogy megindult feléjük egy hatalmas, szárnyas, majomszerű lény. – Menedéket kell keresnünk! – kiabálta kétségbeesetten Hófehérke, és átkozta magát, hogy Davidnél hagyta az íját és a nyilakat.

– Nem, én nem futok el a szörnyek elől! A szörnyek futnak el előlem! – mondta feszülten Regina, és megpróbálta eltalálni egy tűzgolyóval a repülő majmot, de az elhajolt a támadás elől, és helyette még lejjebb ereszkedett, egyre közelebb hozzájuk.

Hófehérke futásnak eredt, de szinte azonnal megtorpant, amikor Regina dühösen felkiáltott; a majom megragadta a köpenyét, és megpróbálta felemelni a levegőbe.

– Regina! – kiabálta pánikba esve Hófehérke, és megragadta a nő bokáját. Megpróbálta a földre húzni a királynőt, de a majom erősebbnek bizonyult nála. – Regina! – kiabálta ismét, és vett egy mély levegőt. Egy hatalmasat rántott Reginán, mire mindketten a földre vágódtak. Regina köpenye több helyen elszakadt a majom szorítása miatt, és a válla enyhén vérzett is, de ebben a pillanatban ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.– Túl gyors, mindjárt lecsap ránk! – kiáltott fel Hófehérke, nem sokkal az után, hogy visszanyerték a lélegzetüket.

– Várom az ötleteidet! – jelentette ki cinikusan Regina. Feszült volt, így a hozzá legközelebb lévő személyen töltötte le a dühét, aki ekkor Hófehérke volt.

– A földre! – kiáltotta hirtelen egy férfi hang, mire mindkét nő behúzta a nyakát. Hamarosan egy íj vállon találta a majmot, ami fájdalmas üvöltéssel elrepült.

A férfi, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy a veszély elmúlt, odalépett Reginához, és kinyújtotta felé a kezét.

– Hölgyem! – biccentett, majd felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor észrevette a nő vállán a sérülést, amit a majom karmai okoztak. – Megsérült?

– Szólítson Felségnek! – mondta hűvös gúnnyal Regina – És jól vagyok.

– Egy egyszerű köszönöm is megtette volna – jegyezte meg cinikusan a férfi, mire Regina megforgatta a szemeit. _Az hiszi, vicces_ , gondolta lenézően. _A saját szarkazmusommal akarsz visszavágni? Hát legyen, akkor játszunk. Ketten az igazi,_ gondolta Regina, és kihívóan a férfire pillantott.

– Nem kértünk segítségét! – mondta végül hasonló cinizmussal, mint a férfi, majd felállt. Tényleg fájt a válla, és nehézre esett egyedül talpra állni, de nem alacsonyodott le odáig, hogy esetlen nőként elfogadja egy idegen férfi segítségét, mint holmi bajba jutott hercegnő. Ennek már a gondolatától is felfordult a gyomra. Hófehérke persze szokás szerint elővette az édeskedő személyiségét, és bájosan mosolyogva elfogadta az idegen segítségét.

– Én viszont hálás vagyok érte – ütötte meg végül Regina fülét Hófehérke hangja. Regina undorodva figyelte, ahogy a férfi talpra segítette a hercegnőt, és beszédbe elegyedett vele.

– A nevem Robin. Robin of Locksley. Robin Hoodként talán még hallottak is rólam – mutatkozott be a férfi, és a tekintetét továbbra is Reginán tartotta, függetlenül attól, hogy nyilvánvalóan Hófehérkének is szóltak a szavai. – Ők pedig néhányan a cimboráim közül.

Regina távolságtartóan figyelte, ahogy a hercegnő is bemutatkozik.

– Végre személyesen is találkozunk – fordult végül Robin vidáman Hófehérke felé, és szélesen elmosolyodott. – Tudod, volt idő amikor egymás mellett lógott a fákon az arcképünk a körözőleveleken – jegyezte meg vigyorogva, mire Hófehérke is kuncogni kezdett.

Regina viszolyogva hallgatta a beszélgetést, és még feszültebbé vált, amikor meghallotta Robin egyik emberének a megjegyezését.

– Ha ő tényleg Hófehérke, akkor mégis mit keres itt Ezzel? – pillantott undorodva Reginára.

– Ezzel? – horkantott fel a királynő – Mutass egy kis tiszteletet! – köpte – Vagy legalább fogd vissza az étvágyadat! – mérte végig a nagydarab férfit.

– Kérem, nézze el Little John szavait. Mielőtt kiszórta az átkot erre a vidékre, napokig menekülnünk kellett a Fekete Lovagjai elől.

Regina lenéző tekintete kicsit megenyhült, és magát is meglepve, a hangja sem csöpögött már az undortól. Legnagyobb döbbenetére jóval inkább játékos volt.

– Gondolom megérdemelték – forgatta meg a szemeit, mire Robin ugyanígy tett. Regina ezt látva feszélyezetten felnézett az ég felé. Rájött, hogy szinte flörtölt a férfivel, az pedig láthatóan belement a játékba. M _égis mit művelsz, Regina?_ Korholta magát belül. – Mi a fészkes fene volt az az izé? – kérdezte végül Robint.

– Fogalmam sincs róla. Még soha nem láttunk ehhez foghatót – sóhajtott fel Robin, majd ő is az ég felé pillantott. A távolból ismét hallani lehetett a majom fülsértő üvöltését.

– Gyerünk. Menjünk erre. Figyelmeztetnünk kell a többieket mielőtt újra ránk támadna! – sürgette őket Hófehérke, és ezzel elindult az ösvény felé, amin a többiek haladtak a kastélyhoz.

Regina kelletlenül követte a hercegnőt, és amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy senki nem figyeli, egy suhintással meggyógyította a karmolást a vállán, majd egy másikkal helyre hozta a ruháját. Ezután próbált a lehető legfelsőbbrendűen lépdelni a gyökerekkel borított földön a magassarkú cipőjében. Attól függetlenül, hogy a szíve mélyén már nem tartotta magát a Gonosz Királynőnek, még nem volt muszáj a jövevények orrára kötnie ezt a tényt. Ehelyett kíváncsian figyelte Robint és az embereit. Természetesen már hallott korábban a tolvajról, de még sosem keresztezte egymást az útjuk. A férfi soha nem volt olyan botor, hogy megpróbáljon betörni a kastélyába, és láthatóan valahogy az átkot is sikerült megúsznia, szóval Storybrooke-ban sem volt esélyük találkozni. Regina koszosabbnak és tiszteletlenebbnek képzelte el a férfit, de hihetetlen mód Robin egyik sem volt. Lehet, hogy az erdőben élt, de Regina ettől függetlenül is látta rajta, hogy adott magára és próbált hősiesen viselkedni, ami a nő véleménye szerint, a hírnevéhez képest groteszk volt, de hiába akarta, nem tudta letagadni azt, amit látott. Akármennyire utálta beismerni magának, Robin Hood megmentette az életüket.

***

Amikor visszatértek a többiekhez, mindenki megkönnyebbült, főleg a Daliás herceg, amikor megpillantotta Hófehérkét előtűnni a bokrokból. A férfi azonnal odasietett a feleségéhez, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Lehet, hogy Regina már nem akarta megölni Hófehérkét, de ettől függetlenül a hányinger kerülgette valahányszor a nyalakodó párost kellett néznie. Undorodva megforgatta a szemeit, és határozott léptekkel elindult a csoport elejére.

Már legalább fél órája lépkedett némán Piroska mellett, és gondolt melankolikusan Henryre, amikor váratlanul megjelent mellette Hófehérke. A fiatal hercegnő biztatóan rámosolyogott a nevelőanyjára, majd sóhajtott egyet, amikor Regina nem viszonozta a gesztust. A királynő gondolatai a korábbi események felé terelődtek, amint tudatosult benne Hófehérke jelenléte, és hátra-hátrapillantott Robin Hood és a csapata felé. Valahányszor a férfi tekintete találkozott az övével, Regina félrepillantott, és a sokadik ilyen pillantás után végül erőszakkal rávette magát, hogy ne forgolódjon. Vett egy mély levegőt, és úgy döntött, inkább beszélgetésre kényszeríti magát Hófehérkével. Addig sem filozofál Robin Hoodon, de ahogy beszédre nyitotta az ajkait, mégis a férfivel kapcsolatos kérdés hagyta el a száját.

– Szóval, mit gondolsz az új barátunkról? – kérdezte Regina, és direkt megnyomta a barát szót. – Vajon megbízhatunk benne? Mármint, mégis csak egy tolvaj – hadarta, és legbelül korholta magát, amiért a férfit hozta fel témának.

– Most gondolj bele ebbe az egészbe az ő nézőpontjából. Szerinted ő hogy néz rád? – kérdezte mosolyogva Hófehérke, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne jegyezze meg, hogy feltűntek neki Regina és Robin vágyakozó pillantásai.

– Igazad van – válaszolta kurtán Regina, és akaratán kívül ismét hátrafordult, és egy másodperc töredékéig a férfin legeltette a tekintetét.

Pár percig némán sétáltak egymás mellett Hófehérkével, de a hercegnő továbbra is látta Regina időszakos forgolódását, és már nem bírta szó nélkül hagyni.

– Egész aranyos, nem? – kérdezte vigyorogva, mire Regina frusztráltan megforgatta a szemeit.

– Olyan szaga van, mint az erdőnek – vágta oda, mire Hófehérke felnevetett.

– Ez nem válaszolta meg a kérdésemet, vagy mégis? – cukkolta játékosan a hercegnő, majd még jobban kuncogni kezdett, amikor Regina láthatóan feszélyezetté vált. Végül Regina fújtatott egyet, és gyorsabb tempóban kezdett haladni, maga mögött hagyva a szórakozott hercegnőt.

***

Végül hosszas gyaloglás után odaértek Regina birtokhatárához. A kastély baljósan állt a távolban, pontosan úgy, mint ahogy Regina hagyta, de a határon valami mégis más volt.

– Nézzétek! – kiáltott fel David.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Hófehérke, mire mindenki egy kupacba csoportosult.

– Mindjárt kiderítem! – mondta feszülten Regina, és a birtok szélére sétált. Felemelte a kezét, majd megérintette a levegőt, mire zölden felizzott egy erőtér a kastély egész területe körül. – Védelmi bűbáj. Az egész kastélyt körbeöleli! – mondta döbbenten.

– Ez nem a te műved? Bontsd le! – utasította David, mire Regina felhorkantott.

Tudta, hogy senki nem bízott meg benne, de ettől függetlenül sértőnek gondolta a feltételezést. Mégis miért védte volna le a kastélyát, ha soha többé nem tervezett hazatérni? Nevetségesnek gondolta az egész feltevést, de persze nem várt többet a földművesből lett hercegtől.

– Nos, nem gondolod, hogy már réges-rég hazafelé baktatnék, ha én szórtam volna ki? – gúnyolódott Regina. – Nem, valaki önkényesen elfoglalta! – jelentette ki feszülten.

– Mégis ki? – döbbent le Hófehérke. – Ki van odabent? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Nem tudom! – sziszegte Regina, és érezte, hogy egyre jobban felment a vérnyomása. A keze ökölbe szorul és legszívesebben megütött volna valakit. – De ki fogom deríteni, hogy ki eszi a kásámat! Senki nem ülhet bele a székembe! Senki nem tulajdoníthatja el a kastélyunkat! – fakadt ki belőle.

– Hé! Nagyon sok ember bízik most bennünk. Félnek, és láthatóan jogosan. Szóval elsőként helyezzük őket biztonságba – próbálta csitítani David, de persze nem ért el vele sokat.

– Biztonságban lesznek, amint megöltem a bitorlót! – köpte Regina, és hosszú idő óta először, újra a Gonosz Királynőnek érezte magát.

– Ész nélkül berontani nagyon rossz ötlet, Regina, és ezt te is tudod! – szólt rá, amilyen nyugodtan csak tudott, Hófehérke.

– Biztonságos tábort ajánlhatok a sherwoodi erdőben. Nincs messze. Adunk ételt, menedéket és megvéd a vastag lombozat a váratlan betolakodóktól – szólt közbe Robin, amikor már nem bírta szó nélkül hagyni a vitát.

– Vannak fegyvereitek? – kérdezte David, mire Robin bólintott.

– Rengeteg van – mondta biztatóan a férfi.

– Legyen – horkantott fel Regina, és egy pillanatra összeért a tekintete Robinéval, aki láthatóan a legkevésbé sem félt tőle, mivel bátran állta a pillantását. – Mutasd az utat. De visszajövünk, és bárki tette ezt, szenvedni fog! – mondta szigorúan, és ismét Hófehérkéhez fordult.

A hercegnő sóhajtott egyet, majd bólintott. Neki sem tetszett a helyzet, és nem akarta, hogy Regina úgy érezze, hogy őket nem érdekli a kastély sorsa. Közelebb lépett a nőhöz, és bátorítóan rá mosolygott.

– Regina, ez az otthonunk. Ígérem, hogy újra biztosságossá tesszük.

Regina vett egy mély levegőt, és bólintott, mielőtt követte volna Robint és a többieket a titokzatos sherwoodi erdő felé.

Soha nem szeretett táborozni, persze a természettel fiatal korában nem volt gondja, imádott lovagolni az erdőben, mivel olyankor szabadnak érezte magát, de a sátrazás... már a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg. Henry egyszer rávette, hogy aludjanak sátorban a hátsókertben, és már az is kínszenvedés volt. Ahogy erre az emlékre gondolt, összeszorította a száját, és próbálta visszafogni a könnyeit. Nem volt egyedül, és nem akarta, hogy a többiek gyengének lássák. Jelenleg a Gonosz Királynőre volt szükség, ezt tökéletesen látta. Csak ő győzhette le a boszorkányt, vagy varázslót, aki tábort vert a kastélyban. Az érzelmes énjének, tele gyengeségekkel és fájdalmakkal, esélye sem volt harcolni egy ilyen szintű ellenséggel, szóval tudta, hogy háttérbe kellett szorítania az érzéseit ahhoz, hogy örökre elfelejthesse a sátrazást.

***

Regina arcán, akármennyire próbálta elnyomni, látható volt a fájdalom és a kétségbeesettség. Már nem volt a régi, és hiába próbálta magára erőltetni a Gonosz Királynő személyiségét, egyszerűen nem ment neki úgy, mint régen. Már nem volt természetes számára ez a viselkedés. Henry kedvéért megváltozott, és képtelen volt újra átadni magát a sötétségnek, hiába akarta.

– Beszélek vele – sóhajtotta végül Hófehérke, amikor Daviddel már percek óta aggodalmasan figyelték a királynőt. David bólintott, és követte a feleségét, hogy együtt közelítsék meg Reginát, aki pár lépéssel haladt mögöttük.

– Készen állsz letáborozni, Regina? – kérdezte a hercegnő, és amikor nem kapott választ, felsóhajtott. – Henryre gondolsz, igaz? – kérdezte együttérezve Hófehérke, Regina pedig legyőzötten bólintott.

– Folyamatosan Henryre gondolok – suttogta. – Viszont arra is gondolok – körülnézett maguk körül mielőtt folytatta. – Hogy alagutak húzódnak a kastély alatt, és van rá esély, hogy a varázslat nem ér le odáig.

– Szóval bejuttathatunk egy sereget – szólalt meg Daliás, mire Regina mérgesen pillantott rá.

– Nem, egy sereget könnyű lenne észrevenni – emelte ki a nő.

– Akkor mégis, hogy segít rajtunk az alagút? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hófehérke.

– Úgy, hogy én bejuthatok rajta. És, ha bejutottam, eltüntethetem a pajzsot, és utána beküldhetitek a seregeteket! – magyarázta Regina.

Hófehérke és David már válaszoltak volna, de a távolból meghallották a repülő majom üvöltését. Regina riadtan felkapta a fejét, a herceg kardot rántott, Hófehérke pedig készenlétbe helyezte az íját.

– Jön valami! – kiáltott fel velőtrázóan Neal, de alig, hogy ez elhagyta a száját, a majom félrelökte, és megindult Robin kisfia felé, aki mit sem sejtve lépkedett a felnőttek előtt. Amikor Roland végül észrevette a szörnyet, kétségbeesetten felkiáltott.

– Papa!

– Roland! – kiabálta Robin, de túl messze volt a kisfiától ahhoz, hogy időben odaérjen. Reginában ellenben azonnal felébredtek az anyai ösztönök. Pár lépésnyire volt a fiútól, így könnyűszerrel odalépett elé, majd gyengéden elhúzta a lény elől. Finoman megsimogatta a hátát, mielőtt hagyta, hogy Roland odaszaladjon az apjához.

Regina érezte, hogy ismét átjárta a düh. Szinte remegett az utálattól, amit ez iránt a szörnyeteg iránt érzett. Az egy dolog volt, hogy a lény rájuk akart támadni, de azért mindennek volt teteje, és azzal, hogy egy ártatlan kisgyermekre támadt, végleg elásta magát Regina előtt. A királynő teljes mellszélességgel a repülő majom elé állt, és emelt fővel, kihívóan pillantott rá.

– Ne olyan gyorsan! – kiabálta, majd suhintott egyet a kezével, mire a mágiája lila köddel telibe találta a lényt, és egy plüss majommá változtatta. 

Végül vett egy mély, megkönnyebbült levegőt, lehajolt a játékért, majd odalépett Robinhoz, aki szorosan ölelte a karjaiban a rémült Rolandot.

– Látod, nem is olyan ijesztő – mondta mosolyogva Regina, majd odaadta a kisfiúnak a játékot. – Lett egy új játékod – mondta kedvesen, mire Roland félszegen rámosolygott, és elfogadta a plüss majmot.

– Köszönöm – suttogta Robin, Regina pedig bólintott egyet, még mindig mosolyogva, és hagyta, hogy a férfi kék tekintete magával ragadja egy pillanatra. Végül, amikor a pillantás túl sok lett számára, Regina félrenézett, és ismét Rolandot figyelte. A kisfiú szemében csodálatot látott, és érezte, hogy a könnyei ismét mardosni kezdték a szemét. A gyermeki ártatlanságról Henry jutott eszébe, és a szíve fájdalmasan lüktetni kezdett a mellkasában.

– Hogy hívják a nénit? – kérdezte hirtelen, kíváncsian Roland az apjától, mire Regina visszarázódott a jelenbe, és érdeklődve figyelte, hogy mit fog válaszolni neki a férfi. Vajon elárulja, hogy ő a Gonosz Királynő? Reginát akarata ellenére megölte a kíváncsiság, hogy mégis hogyan fogja bemutatni őt Robin ennek az angyali kisfiúnak. Vajon ad esélyt rá neki, hogy megismerje a fiút, vagy eltántorítja tőle örökre? Ezek a gondolatok emésztették Reginát, így nem meglepő, hogy elkerekedtek a szemei, amikor Robin megszólalt.

– Reginának – mondta könnyedén a férfi, Regina pedig döbbenten pillantott rá. Nem volt dühös, amiért a férfi kiejtette a keresztnevét, sőt, inkább hálás volt érte. – Tudod, ő egy királynő – magyarázta Rolandnak, a kisfiú pedig, ha lehetett volna, még áhítatosabban figyeli Reginát.

– Királynő – hüledezett kíváncsian Roland, és szélesen Reginára mosolygott, aki ha akarta volna sem tudja megakadályozni az őszinte mosolyt, ami újra megjelent az arcán. A hangulatváltozását Robin is észrevette, de nem jegyezte meg, csak elmosolyodott a bajsza alatt. Ki gondolta volna, hogy az állítólagos Gonosz Királynő elolvadt a gyerekektől?

– Igen, királynő – magyarázta Robin, mire Roland bólintott, majd elkezdett nyújtózkodni Regina felé, ami a hivatalos jele annak, ha egy kisgyerek szeretné, hogy valaki a karjaiba vegye. Robin felvont szemöldökkel pillantott Reginára, de a nő, a legnagyobb meglepődésére, azonnal nyúlt Rolandért. Robin végül bólintott és hagyta, hogy a nő a karjaiba vegye a kisfiát. Egy pillanatra összeért a kezük, és riadtan összenéztek, de persze nem tartott sokáig ez a pillanat, mivel Roland kíváncsian közbevágott, miközben elhelyezkedett Regina karjaiban. A nő vállára hajtotta a fejét, és átölelte a nyakát az egyik kezével. A másikkal pedig szorosan magához szorította az új plüssét, amit Reginától kapott, mintha a legbecsesebb kincs lett volna a világon.

– Gina, te miért nem féltél a szörnytől? Nagy volt és hangos – kérdezte Roland, és Regina elmosolyodott a becenéven, amit a fiú adott neki. Akármilyen hitetetlen volt számára, egyáltalán nem zavarta.

– Tudod, sok szörnnyel kerültem már szembe életem során – válaszolta Regina, majd megpuszilta a fiú göndör fürtjeit a feje búbján. Nem bírt ellenállni neki.

– De ez nagyon ijesztő volt – suttogta Roland.

– Most már nem az – biztosította róla Regina, mire a kisfiú egyetértően hümmögött.

– Ha megint jön egy szörny, ugye megvédesz, Gina? – kérdezte rövid szünet után, félszegen Roland. Regina bólintott, és még szorosabban magához ölelte a fiút.

– Persze, hogy megvédelek kicsim – ígérte, majd elmosolyodott, ahogy Roland is még jobban odabújt hozzá.

Robin pár lépésre haladt mellettük, és csodálkozva figyelte, hogy milyen gyengéd és türelmes volt Regina a kisfiával. Mindent várt a királynőtől, csak ezt nem. Soha nem gondolta, hogy a rettegett Gonosz Királynő ilyen melegszívű tudott lenni; Robint teljesen magával ragadta a látvány. Regina simogatta Roland hátát és őszinte érdeklődéssel hallgatta a történetet, amit épp mesélt neki a fiú a táborról, ahová tartottak.

Regina egy darabig beszélgetett a kisfiúval, és boldogság járta át, hogy valaki előítéletek nélkül megbízott benne, de végül Roland kimerülten elaludt a karjaiban. Túl sok volt neki ez a kaland a majommal, és Regina megértette, hogy elfáradt tőle a kis teste. Ahogy teltek a percek, egyre jobban besötétedett, és Roland egyre nehezebbé vált a karjaiban. Regina egyre nehezebben lépdelt, főleg a magassarkú cipőben, amit viselt, de ettől függetlenül ugyanolyan lelkesedéssel cipelte Rolandot a tábor felé, mint amikor a karjaiba vette.

Robin persze idővel észrevette, hogy Regina kezdett fáradni, ezért közelebb lépett a nőhöz. Regina elemelte a fejét Rolandtól, és kíváncsian nézett fel a mellé érkezőre.

– Majd én viszem – ajánlotta fel Robin – Tudom ám, hogy van súlya – mosolyodott el, mikor Regina megrázta a fejét.

– Nem teher – ragaszkodott hozzá Regina. Tudta, hogy még koránt sem jártak közel a táborhoz, és a fiú egyre nehezebbé fog válni a karjaiban, de egyenlőre képtelen volt elengedni az egyetlen jó dolgot az életében, amióta visszatértek az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőbe. Tudta, hogy butaság, de úgy érezte, hogy ha elengedi Rolandot, az utolsó jó dolog is elhagyja az életét.

– Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy megmentette – mondta Robin, és megdöbbent, amikor Regina egy mosollyal válaszolt.

– Lehet, sok szörnyűséget tettem életem során, de egy gyermek élete sérthetetlen számomra – magyarázta.

– Nem tudom, mit teszek, ha... ha – mondta fájdalmasan Robin, mire Regina a szavába vágott.

– Szerencsére nem esett baja – nyugtatta.

Robin csodálkozása még nagyobbra nőtt. Regina a találkozásukkor a legkevésbé sem volt vele barátságos, de most, hogy a kisfiáról beszélgettek, valahogy egészen más színben tűnt fel a nő, olyan emberi volt.

– Hála önnek, Felség – biccentett a férfi, Regina pedig összeszorította az ajkait.

– Szóra sem érdemes – válaszolta végül.

Egy darabig csendben haladtak egymás mellett, és csak lopva pillantottak a másikra, amikor azt gondolták, hogy az nem figyel.

– Talán tényleg átadom – szólalt meg percekkel később Regina. – Valóban van súlya a fiatalembernek – nevetett fel halkan.

– Igazi kis vasgyúró – mondta büszkén Robin, és gyengéden átvette a karjaiba az alvó Rolandot. A kezük ismét összeért, és meghökkenve összenéztek, mint az első alkalommal, de persze egyikük sem tette szóvá. Robin, miután kényelembe helyezte Rolandot, érdeklődve pillantott Reginára, és láthatóan kérdezni akart tőle valamit, de David, Hófehérke és Morgó megjelent mögöttük, és feszülten Regina mellé furakodtak. A nyomukban ott volt Belle, Piroska és Neal is. Robin sóhajtott egyet, és a háttérben maradt. Ettől függetlenül megígérte magának, hogy később fel fogja tenni a kérdését a királynőnek.

– Mi a fene volt az az izé? – fakadt ki a hercegből, mire Regina frusztráltan sóhajtott egyet. Ennyit az idillről, amit Roland hozott a lelkébe.

– Már mondtam, ugyanaz a szörnyeteg, ami Reginával támadt ránk korábban – emelte ki Hófehérke.

– Ha nem lenne ostobaság, azt mondanám, hogy nagyon hasonlított egy majomra – hadarta Morgó.

– Egy szárnyas majom? – vonta fel a szemöldökét David, Regina pedig ismét fújtatott egyet. Ha már megzavarták a nyugalmát, annyi volt a minimum, hogy szóhoz hagyják jutni.

– Pontosan az volt! – mondta hangosabban, mint szerette volna.

– Oké, és miért viselkedsz úgy, mintha ez normális volna? – fakadt ki Nealből.

– Valójában az – vágott közbe Belle – De nem ezen a vidéken. Csak egy olyan birodalomról tudok, ahol az efféle lények normálisak. Olvastam róla régebben – magyarázta, majd vett egy mély levegőt. – Ózban.

– Óz? – hökkent meg Hófehérke. – Az egy valódi hely?

– A könyvmoly nem téved. Valóban létező hely, és ha a szárnyas barátaink bármire utalnak, akkor szerintem pontosan tudjuk, hogy ki foglalta el a kastélyunkat – mondta elkomolyodva Regina, és amikor mindenki értetlenül nézett rá, ismét fújtatott egyet. – A Gonosz Nyugati Boszorkány – köpte megvetően.

Mindenki rémülten hadarni kezdett körülötte, Regina pedig közel járt hozzá, hogy rájuk üvöltsön, hogy fogják be, mivel ebben a világban nem létezik az Aspirin, és egyikük sem akarja, hogy megfájduljon a feje, annak ugyanis sosincs jó vége, ha Regina Millsnek fáj a feje. Szerencsére David a szavukba vágott, mielőtt a királynő kifakadhatott volna.

– Szóval, Regina, mivel is állunk szemben azon kívül, hogy zöld bőre van és hegyes süveget hord? Mivel ártottál neki ezúttal? – kérdezte felelősségre vonó hangnemben David, ami Regina véleménye szerint még a korábbi zsivajnál is rosszabb volt.

– Ezúttal? – fakadt ki sértetten Reginából. – Semmivel! Soha életemben nem láttam!

– Szóval ez nem személyes bosszú? Meglepő – jegyezte meg David, mire Regina megvetően elhúzta a száját. – Szóval, félretéve Ózt, maradunk az eredeti tervnél. Felfegyverkezünk és támadunk – mondta a körülötte lévőknek, majd ismét Reginára pillantott – Feltéve persze, hogy el tudod tüntetni a pajzsot.

– Miattam ne aggódj, megoldom! – jegyezte meg hűvösen Regina, és hevesen megfordult a tengelye körül, majd elindult az ellenkező irányba. Nem tolerálta, hogy az a földműves lenézte, és még ennyi hite sem volt benne, hogy képes megszabadulni egy átkozott pajzstól. Szóval visszaindult a kastélyba, hogy bebizonyítsa, igenis képes harcolni a jó ügyért, ha akar.

– Várj, veled megyek! – kiabált utána Hófehérke, mire Regina frusztráltan megtorpant.

– Nem, ez egy emberes munka! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Az utolsó dolog, amire vágyott, az Hófehérke nyafogása és reménykedő monológja volt.

– Most komolyan? A Nyugati Boszorkány ellen? Szárnyas majmai vannak, és még ki tudja, mije – hadarta Hófehérke aggodalmasan.

– Engem az sem érdekel, ha maguk a Pöttömök védik! Egyedül is el tudom tüntetni a pajzsot! – mondta szigorúan Regina, mire Hófehérke lemondóan sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy felesleges volt vitatkoznia a nővel.

– Rendben, akkor várni fogunk rád Robin táborában! – mondta a hercegnő, és hagyta, hogy Regina elsétáljon egyedül.

A nő nem fordult hátra, így nem látta Robin kétségbeesett arcát, ahogy azt sem, hogy a férfi átadta Rolandot Little Johnnak.


	2. Chapter 2

–2–

Feszülten szedte a fáradt lábait, miután eltűnt a fák között. Véletlenül sem akarta, hogy kövessék, főleg az után a nevetséges vita után. Mikor már a többiek távoli neszét sem hallotta, csak akkor lassított le. Ha akarta volna, persze könnyedén odavarázsolhatta volna magát a kastélyhoz, de nem akarta felkelteni a Nyugati Boszorkány figyelmét. A titokzatos boszorkány meglehetősen jól bánt a mágiával, és Regina nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy feltűnést kelt. Éppen ezért lenyelte a büszkeségét, és a fáradtságát félretéve visszaindult a kastélyhoz. Szíve szerint nem akart egyedül neki vágni ennek az egésznek, de tudta, hogy csak neki volt esélye harcba szállni a boszorkánnyal, hiszen a többieknek nem volt mágiájuk, Zörgőfürge, több mint valószínű, hogy meghalt, a tündérekről pedig senki nem hallott, mióta visszatértek, szóval csak ő maradt. Vett egy mély levegőt, és megpróbálta visszajátszani fejben azt az emléket, amikor Henry hősnek nevezte. Azt akarta, hogy Henry újra büszke legyen rá, még úgyis, hogy a fiú többé már nem volt vele.

Ez járt a fejében, miközben mágiával felemelt egy hatalmas sziklát, ami az útját keresztezte. A háta mögé hajította, mire valakinek a tüdejében rekedt a levegője. Regina azonnal odakapta a fejét, és megpillantotta a fák között Robin Hoodot egy fáklyával és az íjával. _Ennyit arról, hogy senki nem követett,_ gondolta feszülten, bár a lelke mélyén örült neki, hogy nem Hófehérke vagy David követte. Valahogy hozzájuk ezen az estén már nem lett volna idegzete.

– Nem! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, amikor Robin elindult felé.

– Mit nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, és folytatta a lépteket.

– Te nem! – rázta meg a fejét hevesen Regina. Egyedül is épp elég veszélyes volt ez a küldetés, és semmi kedve nem volt valakinek az életére vigyázni.

– Nem jövök veled? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel a férfi, és Regina észre sem vette, hogy tegezésre váltott. Valahogy az jobban lekötötte a figyelmét, hogy a férfi kockáztatni akarta az életét, főleg úgy, hogy ő volt a társasága. Regina nem értette, hogy miért akart időt tölteni vele Robin. – De, úgy hiszem, hogy veled tartok. Segíthetek.

– Nem kértem a segítségedből! – makacskodott Regina, és a feszültség hevében ő is letegezte a férfit.

– Nos, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs rá szükséged! Az a szárnyas majom nem a kisfiamat akarta. Te voltál a célpontja! – mondta elkomolyodva Robin, mire Regina sóhajtott egyet.

– Mégis miből gondolod ezt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. A fáklya pislákoló fényében is tökéletesen látta Robin kéken csillogó szemeiben az aggodalmat. Nem értette, hogy mégis, hogy aggódhatott érte a férfi, mikor pontosan tudta, hogy miket művelt az átok előtt, de ettől függetlenül jólesett neki... persze ezt sosem vallotta volna be hangosan.

– Az erdő az otthonom. Épp elég vadat láttam, ahogy lecsap az áldozatára. Az a szörnyeteg téged akart. Roland csak az útjában volt – magyarázta Robin, és tartotta a királynő heves pillantását. Regina ébren fekete tekintete lassan teljesen egybe forrt Robin tengerkék íriszeivel.

– Mit akarsz ebből kihozni? – kérdezte Regina, majd elengedte a férfi tekintetét egy pillanatra, és frusztráltan félrenézett.

– Ez volt a második alkalom, hogy rád támadtak. Az a Gonosz Boszorkány holtan akar látni téged – mondta Robin, és Regina megint érezte a hangjában az aggodalmat. Ismét a szemébe nézett, és a férfi félelmei továbbra is, szemmel láthatóan jelen voltak a tekintetében.

– És mégis mit tervezel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Regina – Azt gondolod, hogy néhány hegyes bottal majd megállítod, ha rám támad? – érdeklődte.

– Talán. Talán nem. De meg kell próbálnom – mondta elszántan Robin. – Tudod, annak ellenére, hogy egyikünknek sincs ínyére, tartozom neked.

– Miért is? – kérdezte Regina, mintha nem tudná, hogy mire utalt a férfi.

– Hiába nem akarta Rolandot az a szárnyas szörnyeteg, ettől függetlenül bánthatta volna a kisfiamat. Megmentetted az életét – mondta hálásan Robin.

– Hm. Egy becsületes tolvaj – jegyezte meg döbbenten Regina, mire Robin elmosolyodott.

– Ki gondolná, hogy a hírhedt Gonosz Királynőnek a gyerekek a gyengéi? – vágott vissza játékosan, mire Regina egy pillanatra viszonozta a mosolyt, de aztán sóhajtott.

– Ne állj az utamba! – figyelmeztette a férfit, mire Robin diadalittasan kihúzta magát, és a mosolya még szélesebb lett.

– Oh, eszembe nem jutna – ígérte, és játékosan Reginára kacsintott, aki megforgatta a szemeit, mielőtt tovább indult.

– Hajnalra talán odaérünk, ha sietünk – emelte ki Regina, Robin pedig bólintott.

– Szerintem tudok egy rövidebb utat – szólalt meg kisvártatva Robin, és megvakarta az állát. – Bár most jártam életemben először Felséged kastélyánál – tette hozzá játékosan – De az erdőt nem nehéz feltérképezni, ha van benne tapasztalata az embernek – magyarázta.

– Öröm hallani, hogy volt annyi eszed, hogy korábban nem akartál kirabolni – vette fel a kesztyűt Regina, és önelégülten elhúzta a száját.

– Szeretek élni, köszönöm szépen – nevetett fel Robin, és Regina csatlakozott hozzá. A csilingelő és őszinte nevetése kellemesen egybeolvadt Robin öblös baritonjával.

Regina úgy érezte, hogy természetes és szívmelengető volt együtt nevetni Robinnal. Eszébe sem jutott visszafogni az érzéseit, egyszerűen csak hagyta, hogy utat törjön magának a nevetése. A férfi humora kellemes volt, de mégis cinikus, pont, mint Regináé, és ez elérte a nőben, hogy képtelen legyen fenntartani a felsőbbrendű álcáját Robin társaságában. Valahogy a férfi alattomos mód képes volt Regina falai mögé látni, és ez halálra ijesztette a nőt. Ahogy ezen gondolkodott, lassan abbahagyta a nevetést, és hamarosan Robin is követte a példáját. Regina továbbra is a zavaros érzésein gondolkodott, amiket a férfi keltett benne, amikor hirtelen megbotlott az embertelenül magas cipőjében, és ha nem lett volna előtte egy fa, orra esik. Feszülten neki támaszkodott a fa törzsének, hogy erőt gyűjtsön, majd felsóhajtott. Hogy lehetett ilyen figyelmetlen? Miért nem bírt a lába elé nézni? Miért kellett folyamatosan Robinon gondolkodnia, amióta megismerte? Ezek a gondolatok emésztették Reginát, miközben megpróbálta visszanyerni az egyensúlyát. Ráadásul nem akart hátrafordulni, mert úgy érezte, hogy teljes bolondot csinált magából, és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a férfi ki fogja nevetni.

Robin ellenben nem értette, hogy mi ütött a nőbe. A történetek róla egyértelműek voltak. A királynő gonosz, manipulatív, hirtelen haragú és kiszámíthatatlan volt, de a nő, akivel ezen a napon megismerkedett, egyáltalán nem ilyen volt. Egy darabig nézte Reginát a halovány fényben, és akaratlanul elmosolyodott, ahogy a tekintete a fenekére siklott. Ahogy ott támaszkodott a fánál, próbálva visszanyerni az erejét, a hátsó felét kicsit kinyomta, és Robin nem tudta nem észrevenni... persze a következő mondatát nem tervezte hangosan kimondani, de mire észbe kapott, már hangot adott a gondolatainak.

– Tudod, rengeteg történetet hallottam a hatalmas és kegyetlen Gonosz Királynőről, de ebből a szögből a gonosz jelző kicsit nekem túlzásnak tűnik – ömlött ki belőle, és közben folyamatosan a fenekén tartotta a tekintetét. – Vakmerő és szemtelen talán – vett egy mély levegőt. – De egyáltalán nem gonosz.

Regina ezt hallva halványan elmosolyodott a nem létező bajsza alatt. Tudta, hogy a férfi kacérkodott vele, és a szíve mélyén hízelgőnek is érezte, de ettől függetlenül ebben a percben a jelzők, amikkel Robin illette, jobban magukkal ragadták. _Vakmerő és szemtelen_ , ismételte el őket magában _, de egyáltalán nem gonosz._ A tény, hogy a férfi végigmérte hátulról jelenleg másodlagos volt számára. Jól hallotta? Robin komolyan nem tartotta gonosznak? Úgy gondolta, hogy a férfi még nem ismerte, ezért lehetett ez az illúziója róla; más magyarázat nem volt. Vagy tényleg átlátott a színjátékon, mint Henry, és az igazi énjét látta a sok réteg smink, ruha, haj és szarkazmus mögött? Végül megfordult, hogy Robin szemébe tudjon nézni. Felvont szemöldökkel vizslatta az arcát, de nem látott kételyt az arcán, és Regina rájött, hogy Robin komolyan gondolta a szavait.

– A név jó szolgálatot tett számomra – emelte ki végül, és elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta, hogy Robin megkönnyebbülten kifújta a bent tartott levegőjét. Regina látta rajta, hogy a férfi félt, hogy rá fog förmedni, amiért flörtölt vele. – A félelem elég jó fegyver – magyarázta, majd ismét elindult.

– Legyél óvatosabb, a talaj tele van gyökerekkel – figyelmeztette Robin, és önelégülten elmosolyodott, amikor félszemmel látta Regina mosolyát a fáklya pislákoló fényében. 

– Most ölni tudnék egy lóért – mondta alig hallhatóan Regina, de persze Robin tökéletesen hallotta, és halkan kuncogott, miközben követte Reginát.

***

Egy darabig csendben haladtak egymás mellett, csak az erdő neszeit lehetett hallani, és a talpuk alatt időnként megzörrenő levelek és gallyak roppanását, karöltve a fáklya időszakos pattogásával. Regina, ahogy egyre jobban fáradt, egyre óvatosabban lépdelt a göcsörtös, gyökerekkel borított talajon. Nem akart még egyszer megbotlani, annak ellenére sem, hogy Robin nem nevette ki korábban. Ettől függetlenül is volt benne egy tartás, amit már gyerekkorában belenevelt Cora. Egy tartás, amit félt elengedni, mert fiatalkorában annyiszor kapott ki érte, ha hibázott. Ahogy Corára és a fiatalkori büntetésekre gondolt, akaratán kívül, rossz értelemben kirázta a hideg.

Robin persze észrevette, hogy a nő váratlanul megremegett, és kíváncsian pillantott rá. Jó volt egy ideig csendben lenni. Nem volt kínos vagy kellemetlen, egyszerűen csak szükséges rossz volt, de most, hogy meglátta Regina reakcióját valamire, ami nyilvánvalóan a fejében játszódott le, Robin nem bírt parancsolni a kíváncsiságának.

– Minden rendben van, Felség? – kérdezte, és a következő lépésével egy vonalba került Reginával. A nő összeráncolta a homlokát a kérdés hallatán, és sóhajtott egyet. – Fázol esetleg? Vagy valami nyomaszt? – kérdezte kisvártatva Robin, mikor Regina nem reagált az első kérdésére.

– Semmi bajom – makacskodott Regina, és kihúzta magát. – És nem fázom – biztosította róla a férfit, aki lemondóan sóhajtott.

Nem tudta, hogyan közelíthetné meg úgy a nőt, hogy ne lépjen át bizonyos határokat. Nem akarta feldühíteni Reginát, és előhozni belőle azt a nőt, akitől minden ismerőse rettegett, aki valaha szemben találta magát a múltban a királynővel, de ennek ellenére mégis megkockáztatta Regina haragját, és tovább kérdezősködött. Nem értette, miért, de segíteni akart a nőnek. Meg szerette volna hallgatni. Meg szerette volna érteni. És önmaga sem értette, miért, meg akarta ismerni, és enyhíteni akart a fájdalmán, ami szemmel láthatóan az arcára volt írva, amióta csak megismerte.

– Tudod, nem bűn, ha néha napján beszélsz arról, ami bánt – szólalt meg óvatosan, mire Regina döbbenten összeráncolta a homlokát.

Semmi rosszindulatot nem látott a férfin. A gyengeség kiaknázásának még csak a feltevése sem volt jelen Robin kedves vonásain. Regina egyszerűen csak őszinte érdeklődést látott a férfin, és ez megrémítette. Soha, senkin nem látott még ilyen szintű aggódást az irányába, ilyen fokú törődést... talán Danielen, de az egészen más volt. Daniel az igaz szerelme volt, aki igazán ismerte Reginát, de Robin... alig ismerték egymást egy napja, és a férfi mégis több figyelmet szentelt rá, mint bárki más a környezetéből.

– Nehezen beszélek magamról – mondta végül tömören Regina, és megpróbálta átegyensúlyozni magát egy kidőlt fa törzse felett, de megszédült, és érezte, hogy megint elesik. Fáradt volt, és ez bizony meglátszott a koordinációján. Már majdnem földet ért, amikor két erős kart érzett maga körül, és ahogy felnézett, Robin döbbent, kék íriszeivel találta magát szemben. Az arcuk centikre volt egymástól, és Regina rémülten nézte a férfit. Robin tekintete szinte a lelkéig hatolt, és Reginának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi történik. A fájdalmasan reménykedő énjének az utolsó csírája azt kívánta, bár megcsókolná a férfi, de persze a józan esze tudta, hogy csak elkapta, hogy ne törje ki a nyakát, mivel egy úriember.

– Óvatosan, Felség – mondta gyengéden Robin, és lassan talpra segítette Reginát. Végig erősen tartotta a karjaiban, és azután sem engedte el, hogy Regina stabilan megállt a lábán. Finoman fogta a hátát, és továbbra is fogva tartotta a tekintetét. – Még a végén bajod esik – mondta őszinte aggodalommal, és az egyik kezével gyengéden eltűrt egy kósza tincset Regina arcából a füle mögé.

Reginát jólesően kirázta a hideg, és akaratán kívül az alsó ajkába harapott, ahogy a férfi közelsége elviselhetetlenné vált számára. Az egyik fele azt üvöltötte, hogy élvezze ki, hogy végre valaki törődik vele, a másik fele ellenben azt harsogta, hogy lökje el magától a férfit, hiszen csak egy semmirekellő tolvaj, aki csak össze akarja zavarni.

– Jól vagyok – mondta makacskodva Regina, de hangja mégis az ellenkezőjéről tanúskodott. Hiába erőlködött, a hangja remegett. 

– Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem igaz, Regina – mondta elkomolyodva Robin.

Regina döbbenete még nagyobbra nőtt. Meg kellett hagyni, a férfi bátor volt. Mármint nem sokan merték faggatni a Gonosz Királynőt, főleg nem úgy, hogy közben Reginának nevezték... de persze, ha jobban belegondolunk, nem sokan voltak, akiket érdekelt a Gonosz Királynő lelkivilága... Robin volt az első, és Regina azon kapta magát, hogy kellemes bizsergés járta át. Hiába tagadta, jólesett neki a férfi figyelmessége, szóval végül lassan bólintott.

– Nem vagyok jól, de nem szeretnék róla beszélni – ismerte be, és lassan elhúzódott Robin karjaiból.

– Na, ezt már inkább elhiszem – mondta a férfi, és közel maradt Reginához, mint aki félt, hogy a nő újra megbotlik, miközben folytatták az útjukat.

Regina minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne szólaljon meg. Nem értette, hogy volt lehetséges ez az egész. Nem bírta felfogni, hogy miért volt rá ilyen hatással ez a férfi. Hogy lehet, hogy Robin Hood, akiről mindig azt gondolta, eddig a napig, hogy csak egy pitiáner tolvaj, képes volt meglátni azt, amit a birodalom többi tagja nem? Regina számára szürreális volt belegondolni abba, hogy valaki meg akarta ismerni... tényleg megismerni, nem csak a színjátékot, amit a világ felé mutatott. Robin nem a királynőt látta benne, hanem a valódi nőt a függöny mögött... ő Reginaként tekintett rá, és Regina tudta, hogy ha így folytatják, a férfi idővel áttöri benne a gátat, és gondolkodás nélkül rá fogja zúdítani az érzéseit... szóval inkább nem beszélt. Nem akart őszinte lenni, nem akarta, hogy gyengének lássák, és nem akarta megadni azt az örömöt Robinnak, hogy ő nyert.

– Nem muszáj beszélgetünk – törte meg a csendet Robin – De szerintem mindketten tudjuk, hogy csak azért hallgatsz mert félsz, hogy elmondod, mit érzel – cukkolta játékosan a férfi, mire Regina fújtatott egyet.

 _Átkozott tolvaj,_ gondolta legyőzötten. _Persze, hogy nem hagyja annyiban._

– Ürességet – válaszolta végül kurtán. Úgy érezte, ebben a szóban minden benne volt, amit azóta érzett, hogy visszatértek az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőbe. Henry hiánya tátongó űrt hagyott a szívében, és a többi fájdalma emellett csak hab volt a tortán.

Robin sóhajtott egyet, és érdeklődve figyelte Reginát.

– Ez igazán sajnálatos – mondta együttérezve. – Esetleg elmondod, hogy miért? – feszítette tovább a húrt, mire Regina egy védekező pillantással jutalmazta.

– Ne játssz a szerencséddel, tolvaj – mondta hűvösen Regina – Már így is többet kiszedtél belőlem, mint akartam – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Robin védekezően felemelte maga előtt a kezeit, de ettől függetlenül továbbra is elszántan figyelte Reginát. Még mindig nem értette, miért nem bírta annyiban hagyni, de egyszerűen megölte a kíváncsiság. A nő komplex volt és láthatóan zárkózott, de Robin úgy érezte, több volt benne, mint a királynő. Hiszen látta Rolanddal, látta micsoda érzelmekre képes Regina, ha akarja. Robin ezt képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből. Ez motiválta arra, hogy ne ijedjen meg Regina megfélemlítőnek szánt hangszínétől és az ellentmondást nem tűrő pillantásaitól.

– Ha a szerencsémmel játszanék, már nem beszélgetnénk, hölgyem – emelte ki Robin – Akkor már valami gonosz dolgot műveltél volna velem a mágiáddal – mutatott rá, mire Regina egyetértően elhúzta a száját. – Viszont úriembernek tartom magam, így nem fogok faggatózni – ígérte meg.

– Ez igazán nemes – jegyezte meg Regina szarkasztikusan.

– Igyekszem – mosolyodott el szélesen Robin, Regina pedig megforgatta a szemeit.

 _Ez a tolvaj lesz a halálom,_ gondolta frusztráltan Regina, és gyorsított kicsit a tempóján, hogy Robin elé kerüljön. Már nem látta a férfi önelégült mosolyát, ami elterült az arcán. Robin remekül szórakozott. Mármint pontosan tudta, hogy ő volt az első, aki elérte, hogy feszélyezett legyen a Gonosz Királynő, és erre roppant büszke volt.

***

Az elkövetkező órában nem beszélgettek. Regina frusztrált volt, Robin pedig láthatóan megértette, hogy a nő nem akart vele az érzéseiről beszélni. Szóval csendben haladtak; Regina három lépéssel Robin előtt. A nő Henryn gondolkodott, és azon a bizonyos ürességen, amit meg is osztott Robinnal. Már ez is több volt, mint amit valaha bárki kiszedett belőle, és Regina úgy érezte, hogy elgyengült. Hiába látta Robin tekintetében az aggodalmat, képtelen volt bizalmat szavazni neki egy nap után, hiába várta tőle ezt minden idegszála, az esze legyőzte az ösztöneit.

Végül Regina megtorpant az erdő szélén egy domboldalnál, és a válla felett hátrapillantott Robinra. A férfi kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét, Regina pedig a domboldalra biccentett. A férfi továbbra sem értette, hogy mire utalt a nő, Regina pedig feszülten odasietett a levelekkel borított domboldalhoz, és egy suhintással kinyitotta a rejtett ajtót, ami a borostyán alatt pihent.

– Áh, titkos bejárat az alagútba – mosolyodott el Robin, ahogy leesett neki, hogy megérkeztek.

Regina nem válaszolt, csak megcsóválta a fejét, és elindult a lépcsőn, ami a kastély alatti alagútba vezetett.

– Szóval, hová is megyünk pontosan? – érdeklődte Robin, és egy lépéssel Regina mellett termett.

Regina zavartan sóhajtott egyet mielőtt válaszolt.

– Van egy nagy tűz az udvaron ami élteti a varázslatot. Amíg ég, addig fennmarad a pajzs – magyarázta, mire a férfi bólintott, és láthatóan elgondolkodott az hallottakon.

– Szóval egyszerűen csak eloltjuk? – vonta fel végül a szemöldökét, mire Regina horkantva felnevetett.

– Én fogom kioltani a tüzet, te pedig nem állsz az utamba – emlékeztette rá Robint, majd hirtelen a mellkasa elé nyújtotta a kezét, megállítva vele a férfit. Robin értetlenül összeráncolta a homlokát, Regina pedig elkomolyodva az arcába nézett. – Ne lépj rá a fehér kövekre! – figyelmeztette.

– Oh, milyen kedves meglepetés – jegyezte meg cinikusan Robin, ahogy észrevette, hogy egy csapdától megmentette meg Regina.

– Távol tartja az olyanokat, mint te – válaszolta hűvösen Regina.

– Olyanokat, mint én? – vonta fel értetlenül a szemöldökét Robin.

– A tolvajokat – emlékeztette rá Regina, mire Robin megforgatta a szemeit.

– Oh, igen, igaz. De tudod nem vagyunk ám mind rosszak – emelte ki, és kihívóan Regina szemébe nézett, aki ezt hallva hangosan felnevetett.

– Persze hogy nem, ha azzal áltatod magad, hogy a gazdagoktól lopsz és a szegényeknek adod. Lehet, sok szörnyűséget követtem el életem során, de legalább vállalom őket – jegyezte meg.

– A hibáimat én is vállalom – mondta sértetten Robin – Remélem, nem csak azért engedted, hogy veled tartsak, hogy belevezess az egyik csapdádba. Roland már így is elveszítette az édesanyját. Kegyetlenség volna vele szemben, ha az apját is elveszítené.

Regina ezt hallva önelégülten elmosolyodott, és akaratán kívül játékosan visszavágott.

– Nos, akkor lehet, jobban jársz, ha a többiekkel maradsz – mondta vigyorogva, és kihívóan Robinra kacsintott.

 _Ne ösztönözd,_ koholta magát, amint a férfira kacsintott, de nem tehetett róla, élvezte a csipkelődést Robinnal.

Ezután egy darabig csendben haladtak, de végül Regina megtörte a hallgatást.

– Szóval – vett egy mély levegőt – Mi történt Roland anyukájával?

Robin meglepődött a kérdésen, de ettől függetlenül válaszolt. Legbelül örült neki, hogy Regina hajlandó volt vele beszélgetni... ráadásul önszántából hozott fel személyes témát. Robin azt remélte, hogy ha megnyílik, később talán Regina is hajlandó lesz megosztani vele néhány titkát.

– Miután Roland megszületett, véletlenül bajba sodortam a feleségem életét az egyik portyánk során. Az én hibám. Mint mondtam, én sem vagyok tökéletes, megvannak a hibáim.

Regina már válaszolt volna, de ehelyett hirtelen megtorpant. Az ajtó, ami Cora kriptájába vezetett, nyitva volt.

– Ez lehetetlen – suttogta hitetlenkedve Regina.

– Mi a baj? – érdeklődte Robin.

Míg Regina az ajtót bámulta, addig Robin Reginát figyelte.

– Az ajtó, nyitva van – mondta ledöbbenve Regina.

– Talán elfelejtetted bezárni? – tűnődött Robin, mire Regina fújtatott egyet, és megrázta a fejét.

– Vérmágiával zártam le. Csak én nyithatnám ki – magyarázta.

– Hát nyilvánvalóan nem csak te tudod kinyitni. Úgy tűnik, hogy a Gonosz Boszorkány tényleg félelmetes ellenfél – jegyezte meg Robin, és követte Reginát, aki már átlépte az ajtó küszöbét.

Robin kíváncsian nézett körbe a helyiségben. Rideg volt és sötét, és úgy nézett ki, mint egy nyughely.

– Szóval, pontosan mi ez a hely? Nyilván fontos, ha vérmágiával kellett lezárnod – érdeklődte a férfi.

– Egy kripta. Nem egyértelmű? – vonta fel Regina, feszélyezetten, a tökéletes ívű szemöldökét.

– Rosszul fogalmaztam, úgy értettem, kinek épült? – érdeklődte. Tudta, hogy túl lőtt a célon, de remélte, hogy ezúttal Regina válaszolni fog.

Regina sóhajtott egyet, majd bólintott. Végül is, ez a kérdés még mindig jobb volt, mint az a korábbi az érzéseiről.

– Anyámnak – válaszolta – Akárcsak te, én is sok fontos személyt veszítettem el. Többet is, mint szeretném – ismerte be szomorúan.

– Beleértve egy gyermeket? – kérdezte Robin, és behúzta a nyakát. Tudta, hogy a tűzzel játszott, de ez a kérdés már azóta izgatta a fantáziáját, mióta együtt látta Reginát Rolanddal.  
  
– Erről mégis mit tudsz? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Regina.

– Láttam, ahogy megragadtad Rolandot, amikor veszélyben volt. Láttam, ahogy magadhoz ölelted. Egyértelműen van benned anyai érzés.

– Valóban – ismerte be Regina legyőzötten.

Robin közelebb lépett a nőhöz, ahogy meglátta az arcán a fájdalmát. Regina láthatóan szenvedett és mardosták a szemeit a könnyek.

– A gyermeked nincs most velünk. Mi történt vele? – kérdezte amilyen tapintatosan csak tudta.

Regina sóhajtott, majd megrázta a fejét.

– Nem halt meg, ha erre vagy kíváncsi, de... de örökre elveszett számomra – ismerte be fájdalmasan.

Robin összeszorította az ajkait, és legbelül rájött, hogy igaza volt Reginával kapcsolatban. A nő nem volt gonosz, csak megkeseredett, magányos és rengeteg terhet cipelt a lelkén. Szíve szerint újra a karjaiba vette volna, mint az erdőben, amikor Regina megbotlott, de tudta, hogy a nő ellökné, és azonnal megbánná, hogy megnyílt, ezért Robin elhessegette ezt az érzést, és témát váltott. Nem akarta elijeszteni Reginát. Nem akarta, hogy újra felhúzza a falait. Éppen ezért nem terhelte túl az érzéseit. Tudta, hogy idővel, ha Regina is úgy akarja, majd megnyílik neki. Ez egyébként sem volt alkalmas helyszín és időpont az ilyen témákhoz.

– Ha a Gonosz Boszorkány elég erős ahhoz, hogy megtörje a vérmágiát, akkor talán újra át kellene gondolnunk ezt a tervet – vetette fel aggodalmasan Robin.

– Nem érdekel, milyen hatalmas ez a boszorkány. Végig kell csinálnom ezt a tervet – mondta elszántan Regina, és ezzel elindult a kastélyba vezető ajtóhoz.

Robin érezte a nő hangjában a fájdalmat, és ha nagyon figyelt, enyhén még az aggodalmat és a félelmet is, de tudta, hogy nem állíthatja meg. A legtöbb amit ebben a percben Regináért tehetett az volt, hogy követi, és minden erejével megakadályozza, hogy a királynő bajba kerüljön.

***

Amikor Regina belépett a lakosztályába, összerándult a gyomra. Lassan megindult a fésülködő asztala felé, és közben kavarogtak a fejében a gondolatok. Nem tervezett visszatérni. A sötét átok, jobban szólva Zörgőfürge, garantálta, hogy soha többé nem kell betennie majd a lábát az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőbe, ennek ellenére most mégis ott volt, ahol kezdte. A palotában, az egykori börtönében, ami Leopold halála után sem vált sokkal otthonosabbá. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egy rossz rémálomba került volna, és reflexből megcsípte a karját, reménykedve abban, hogy felébred Storybrooke-ban, a kényelmes ágyában, a polgári villájában, Henryvel a szomszéd szobában... de persze nem így történt, és Regina csalódottan megrázta a fejét a gyerekes viselkedésén. Miért is próbálkozott újra s újra a reménnyel, ha az semmi mást nem adott neki soha, csak keserűséget? Persze, hogy nem egy rémálom volt, ez a kegyetlen valóság volt, az élete újabb, boldogtalan fejezete. Világéletében azt hitte, hogy a legnagyobb vesztesége, Daniel halála volt, de most, hogy örökre elveszítette Henryt, ráadásul a fiú egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, így kicsit átértékelte magában a fájdalmát. Daniel természetesen örökre a szívében élt, hiszen ő volt az első szerelme, de a gyötrelem, amit annyi éve érzett, enyhült az elmúlt harminc évben, amit Storybrooke-ban töltött, főleg az utóbbi tizenkét évben, ami Henry társaságában telt el, de ez az időszak is véget ért, és Regina jobban szenvedett, mint valaha. Érezte, hogy a könnyei utat akarnak törni maguknak, de visszanyelte őket, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy nem volt egyedül. Robin halk léptekkel megállt az ajtóban, és Regina hiába nem nézett oda, a férfi hirtelen, mély levegő vétele pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy visszarázódjon a jelenbe. Szóval megrázta magát, leült a fésülködő asztalához, és lassan odafordult Robinhoz.

– Tedd magad hasznossá és őrködj! – mondta parancsoló hangnembe, majd magához vett egy ébenfa ládikát, amiben mágikus alapanyagok voltak.

Elővett egy fiolát, és elkezdett összekeverni néhány hozzávalót. Ez lehet, hogy nem egy rémálom volt, de a rémálom gondolta adott neki egy ötletet. Ha nem lehetett együtt Henryvel, akkor felesleges volt élnie. Csak nyomorúság és gyötrődés várt rá ebben a birodalomban... és még csak egy napja tértek vissza. Regina tudta, hogy ezúttal nem volt esély mágikus átjárót nyitni, ahogy varázsbabhoz sem lehetett már olyan egyszerűen hozzájutni, mint régen, és mivel Henryn kívül nem szeretett mást, így az sem volt lehetőség, hogy ismét kiszórja a sötét átkot. Nem mintha valaha képes lett volna összemorzsolni Henry szívét az átokhoz, de a lényeg ettől függetlenül is megmaradt. Nem volt más választása. Ahhoz, hogy megszabaduljon a fájdalmától... álom átok alá kellett magát helyeznie.

Robin eközben becsukta az ajtót, és felvont szemöldökkel figyelte a nőt. Nem tudta, hogy mit készített, de rossz előérezte támadt. Persze tény, hogy nem tartotta gonosznak a királynőt, de ettől függetlenül még nem ismerte olyan jól, és még nem bízott benne száz százalékig. Így nem csoda, hogy kíváncsi volt rá, hogy miben mesterkedett a királynő. Regina végül suhintott egyet a kezével a fiola felett, mire lila füst jelent meg benne. Ez volt az a pont, amikor Robin már nem bírta visszafogni a feltörni vágyó kérdését.

– Az micsoda? – érdeklődte, mire Regina, az este folyamán sokadszorra, felhorkantott.

– Nem tartozik rád! – mondta hűvösen, majd döbbenten felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor Robin a kezébe vette az íját, majd felé célzott.

– Nem kérdezem meg többször! – mondta feszülten Robin. – Az micsoda?

Regina felpattant a székéből, és izzó tekintettel pillantott a férfira.

– Hogy merészelsz megfenyegetni a saját kastélyomban? – fakadt ki Reginából, majd kinyújtotta a szabad kezét, és rászórt egy mágia löketet Robinra, mire a férfi fuldokolni kezdett.

Robin rémülten nézett rá. A tekintete kikerekedett, és látszott rajta, hogy az este folyamán először, tényleg megijedt a nőtől.

– Még, ha kiszorítod belőlem a szuszt – szűrte levegősen – Ez az nyíl akkor is elhagyja az íjamat, és jobb, ha tudod, hogy én sose tévesztek célt! – figyelmeztette. – Szóval, miféle sötét varázslatra készülsz? – kérdezte feszülten.

Regina még egy pillanatig fogva tartotta Robin torkát, de végül elengedte, és kelletlenül elhúzta a száját.

– Álom átokra! – válaszolta.

– Ez az a fajta varázslat, amit Hófehérkén is használtál? – érdeklődte Robin, és lassan visszatette a vállára az íját.

– Azt az átkot Demónától szereztem, de végre megtanultam, hogyan készíthetem el saját magam – válaszolta Regina. Nem nézett a férfire. A figyelmét ismét az átokra összpontosította.

– Ez az átok, emiatt akartál úgy visszatérni a kastélyba? – kíváncsiskodott Robin.

A hangszíne ismét olyan volt, mint korábban az este folyamán, és Reginát ez roppantul idegesítette. Hogy lehet, hogy a tolvaj azok után sem félt tőle, hogy majdnem megfojtotta? Miért volt ilyen átkozott érdeklődő? Regina nem értette, és legbelül utálta, hogy nem tudja hová tenni a férfit.

– Az ilyen hozzávalókat nehéz beszerezni, főleg úgy, ha Hófehérke reggeltől estig ott liheg a nyakadban – mondta Regina cinikusan.

– Ez volt a nagy terved? – fakadt ki Robinból – Ezt akarod használni a boszorkányon? – érdeklődte homlok ráncolva, de Regina továbbra sem nézett rá.

– A boszorkányon? – fintorodott el Regina – Ő engem a legkevésbé sem érdekel – jelentette ki, majd suhintott egyet a fiola felett, és befejezte az átkot.

– Akkor mégis kinek szánod? – vakarta meg az állát Robin.

Az este folyamán először nem tudta követni Reginát. Nem értette, mire készült a nő, de érezte, hogy semmi jóra, és tudta, hogy minden erejével azon kellett lennie, hogy megakadályozza, ha a nő rossz dologra vetemedik. Nem értette, miért akarta megmenteni a királynő lelkét, de valamiért úgy érezte, hogy tartozik neki ennyivel azok után, hogy Regina megmentette Rolandot. Robin becsületes férfi volt, és a lelkiismerete azt diktálta, hogy fogja vissza Regina sötét énjét, ha tudja.

– Ne aggódj, akinek szánom, nem fog hiányozni – mondta Regina, és fájdalmasan Robinra pillantott. Visszaült a székére, majd kihúzott egy hajtűt a kontyából. – Senkinek sem fog hiányozni – suttogta, és belenézett a tükörbe.

Robin teljesen elképedt, ahogy végre leesett neki, hogy mire készült Regina. A királynő sötét énje nem tért vissza. Regina nem akart ártatlanokat megátkozni, viszont teljesen maga alatt volt. Olyannyira elveszett volt, hogy meg akarta átkozni saját magát. Robin szíve elszorult, és lassan megindult Regina felé. Nem akarta megijeszteni, éppen ezért nem tett hirtelen mozdulatokat. Attól félt, ha hirtelen lép oda mellé, Regina megszúrja magát a tűvel még az előtt, hogy megkérdezhetné tőle, hogy miért vetemedik ilyesmire. Persze Robin sejtette az okát, de ennek ellenére Regina szájából is hallani akarta.

– A fiadról van szó, igaz? – kérdezte finoman, és tett még egy lépést Regina felé. – Nem, ezt nem engedhetem! – szorította össze az ajkait.

– Még szerencse, hogy nincs beleszólásod! – vágta oda keserűen Regina, és egy suhintással ledermesztette Robin lábait, hogy a férfi ne tudjon közelebb menni hozzá.

– Tudom, hogy mit érzel, Regina! – próbálkozott kétségbeesetten Robin. Nem akarta, hogy a királynő megátkozza magát. Nem hagyhatta, hogy ezt tegye!

– Azt erősen kétlem! – rázta meg a fejét Regina.

– Amikor a feleségem meghalt, úgy éreztem, nincs miért folytatni, pedig volt... a kisfiam – magyarázta a férfi. – A fájdalom az emberi élet része. Nehéz erősnek maradni, amikor úgy érzed, hogy felesleges élned, de nem kell egyedül végigcsinálnod! – ígérte a nőnek, mire Regina hitetlenkedve felvonta a szemöldökét. Nem gondolta, hogy bárkinek hiányozna. – És az, amit most érzel még nem jelenteti azt, hogy többé már soha nem lehetsz boldog. Csak esélyt kell rád adnod magadnak, hogy újra élni akarj! Ráadásul, mint mondtam, nem vagy egyedül! Hófehérke sem utál már, láthatóan megbocsájtott neked, és a magam nevében állíthatom, hogy szívesen meghallgatnám a fájdalmadat, Felség, amikor csak szeretnéd. Pontosan tudom, hogy milyen az, amikor magadba fojtod a bánatodat és az lassan felemészt. Szóval nem volna teher segíteni valakin, aki láthatóan szenved, de ahhoz, hogy segíteni tudjunk, neked is akarnod kell, Regina! – hadarta Robin.

– Látod, ebben különbözünk! – vágta oda Regina. – Én már elveszítettem Henryt. Ő volt az egyetlen az életemben, aki számított! Szóval tartsd meg a nyomorult kis motivációs beszédedet! Nem kértem, hogy meg akarj menteni! Senki nem segíthet, és amúgy sem akarna senki! – köpte.

– Ebben tévedsz! – rázta meg a fejét Robin, és figyelmen kívül hagyta Regina sértő szavait. Tudta, hogy a nő kétségbeesett volt, és remélte, hogy nem gondolta komolyan a maró élt a hangjában. – Hát nem hallottad, hogy most mondtam, hogy én szívesen segítek? Miért nem bírod elfogadni a segítségemet? – fakadt ki a férfiból. Nem tudott megmozdulni, és úgy érezte, hogy a szavain kívül nem volt jelenleg más fegyvere ahhoz, hogy megakadályozza Regina örült tervét. – És ez az egész még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem találhatsz új életcélt – próbálkozott tovább Robin. – Mindannyian kapunk második esélyt, Regina – mondta bizakodva. – Csak ki kell nyitnunk a szemünket, hogy észrevegyük!

– Kár, hogy az enyém csukva lesz – válaszolta gúnyosan Regina. – Egyébként sem fogadnám el a segítséged, tolvaj! – tette hozzá megvetően – Mivel nem vagyok holmi nyafka hercegnő, akit meg kell menteni, mert életképtelen! – fintorodott el.

– Nem, te egy királynő vagy, aki magányos, kétségbeesett és szomorú – emelte ki Robin, majd mikor Regina láthatóan figyelmen kívül hagyta, Robin felkiáltott. – Szóval ennyi? – tárta szét a karjait – Ilyen könnyen feladod?

– Ez még nem a vég, hanem egy köztes állapot. Az átkot meg törheti az egyetlen, aki igazán szeret ebben az életben – magyarázta szomorúan. – Az egyetlen, aki miatt fel akarnék ébredni – vett egy mély levegőt. – A kisfiam.

Robin tanácstalanul végigfuttatta az ujjait a haján, és reményvesztve pillantott a magába roskadt királynőre. Vett egy mély levegőt, és még egyszer, utoljára megpróbálta lebeszélni erről az egészről a nőt. Tudta, hogy Regina nem fog rá hallgatni, de nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegyen meg mindent.

– Regina, hallgass rám! – mondta szinte könyörögve. – Ez egy hatalmas hiba!

Regina sóhajtott, majd lassan Robinra pillantott.

– Ne aggódj – kezdte – Tartom a szavam. Megszüntetem a védelmi varázst, és Hófehérke és a herceg ismét győzhetnek. De aztán – vett egy mély levegőt, és lesütötte a szemét – Aztán megyek aludni!

Robin fájdalmasan pillantott Regina után, aki amint elhagyta a száját az utolsó mondat, magára hagyta a férfit a lakosztályában, továbbra is ledermesztve a varázslattal.

– Regina! – kiabálta, de a nő válasz helyett erősen becsapta maga mögött az ajtót egy suhintással, Robin pedig ismét a hajába markolt.

Elbukott. Meg akarta ismerni a királynőt, segíteni akart neki, de Regina makacs és önfejű volt. Robin tudta, hogy hatalmas fájdalom lehetett elveszíteni egy gyermeket, de azt nem bírta megérteni, hogy Regina miért akart ilyen gyáván megfutamodni. Persze, még nem ismerte igazán, de a nap folyamán mindennek gondolta a nőt, csak gyávának nem. Mármint egy gyáva nő nem vetette volna magát Roland elé, amikor rájuk támadt az a szárnyas majom. Egy gyáva nő nem vágott volna neki egyes-egyedül az erdőnek az éjszaka közepén. Nem, Robin tökéletesen látta, hogy Regina nem volt gyáva, csak a reményvesztettség olyan szinten átjárta, hogy nem látott más megoldást.

Amikor már Regina cipőjének a kopogását sem hallotta visszhangzani a folyosóról, Robin sóhajtott egyet, és azt kívánta, hogy a nő ne vigye véghez a tervét. Persze, butaság volt bármit kívánni, hiszen esetek többségében a kívánságok nem váltak valóra, de a férfinek már nem volt más fegyvere. Regina okosan kitervelte az átkot; senki nem tudta megakadályozni benne.

***

Regina kiment a palota hátsó udvarára, és célirányosan a pajzsot tápláló mágikus tűzhöz masírozott. Túl akart esni a kötelezettségein, hogy utána bevégeztethesse az álom átkot. Nem akarta húzni az időt, mert félt, hogy meggondolja magát. Egy suhintással eloltotta a Nyugati Boszorkány tüzét, és fájdalmasan leroskadt az egyik kőpadra. Vett egy mély levegőt, és végignézett a vidéken. Mi tagadás, az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdő gyönyörű birodalom volt, de ahogy végighúzta a tekintetét a fákon, a falvakon, és a távoli királyságokon, Regina csak szomorúságot érzett. Nem tartozott már ide, Storybrooke volt az otthona, és a tény, hogy soha többé nem mehetett haza, túl soknak bizonyult. Megforgatta az ujjai között a hajtűt, amit korábban belemártott az átokba, és egy határozott mozdulattal magasabbra emelte, készen arra, hogy megszúrja vele az ujját.

– Sajnálom, Henry – suttogta könnyes szemekkel. – Egy nap talán rám találsz, és felébresztesz, de addig...

A tű szinte már az ujjához ért, amikor lépteket hallott maga mögött. Regina megriadt, és letette maga mellé a kőpadra a hajtűt. Megvakarta a fejét, mielőtt hátrafordult volna, hogy megnézze, ki zavarta meg. Robin nem szabadulhatott ki, róla gondoskodott, szóval a váratlan vendég nem lehetett más, csak a Nyugati Boszorkány.

– Még csak nem is üdvözölsz előbb? Nem így képzeltem el az első találkozást – szólalt meg a boszorkány, mire Regina felállt, és szembe nézett vele. – Mit kell tennie egy magamfajta boszorkánynak ahhoz, hogy felkeltse a figyelmedet? – tűnődött, és egy suhintással felemelte a kőpadról Regina hajtűjét. Ahogy Regina ezt meglátta, kirázta a hideg. – Mi a baj? – gúnyolódott a boszorkány. – Letepert az élet?

– Ahhoz semmi közöd – köpte Regina.

– Neked tényleg fogalmad sincs róla, hogy ki vagyok, igaz? – döbbent meg a boszorkány.

– De, pontosan tudom, hogy ki vagy – fintorodott el Regina. – A Gonosz Nyugati Boszorkány.

– Ennyi? Ennyi a nagy tudásod rólam? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a boszorkány.

– Tudod, annyira nem érdekelsz – vont vállat Regina, majd megpróbálta kivenni a nő kezéből a tűt, de a boszorkány zöld füst kíséretében átvarázsolta a másik kezébe.

– Engedd meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. A nevem Zelena.

Regina ekkor végigmérte a nőt, és ökölbe szorult a keze, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy Zelena mit viselt. _Hogy merészeli ez az elfajzott, zöld nőszemély feltúrni a ruhatáramat? Hogy merészeli bemocskolni a ruháimat?_ Gondolta feszülten Regina.

– Az az én ruhám – sziszegte. – Mit képzelsz, azt hiszed otthon vagy?

Zelena felnevetett.

– Kicsit be kellett vennem belőle csípőben, de nekem sokkal jobban áll, mint neked, nem gondolod? – cukkolta.

– Én azt gondolom, hogy botor dolog volt elhagynod Ózt – mondta megvetően Regina. A szavai fenyegetőek és hűvösek voltak, és egy pillanatra újra a Gonosz Királynőnek érezte magát.

– Visszakaphatod a kastélyodat, ha annyira akarod. Csak ki akartam próbálni, hogy megfelelne-e nekem. Amúgy is, már mindent láttam, amit érdemes. A ruhatáradat, a kertedet és a kriptád – sorolta Zelena, mire Regina felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Tényleg, megöl a kíváncsiság, hogyan törted meg a vérmágiát? – érdeklődte Regina.

– Oh, sehogy – mosolyodott el édeskedve Zelena.

– Az ajtó tárva-nyitva áll. Senki nem ilyen hatalmas.

Zelena megvakarta a fejét.

– Cora tényleg soha nem mondta el neked? – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Mégis mit? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Regina.

Nem értette, hogy Zelena honnan ismerte az anyját, de egyre kíváncsibb lett arra, amit ez a zöld boszorkány mondott neki.

– Az igazságot rólunk, Regina – húzta el a száját Zelena.

Regina ezt hallva felnevetett. Nem értette, mi baja volt a nőnek, de láthatóan elég nagy problémákkal küzdött, ha azt gondolta, hogy bármi közük volt egymáshoz a múltban. Regina köszönte szépen, de tökéletesen emlékezett mindenre, és még soha életében nem látta korábban Zelenát.

– Te meg miről beszélsz? – kérdezte nevetve. – És honnan ismered az anyámat? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Onnan, ahonnan te is – hajolt közelebb Reginához. – A testvéred vagyok – jelentette ki, majd sóhajtott. – Ha pontosak akarunk lenni, féltestvérek vagyunk, de ez csak részlet kérdés.

– Az lehetetlen – rázta meg a fejét Regina – Te zöld vagy – nézett végig ismét a nőn.

– Te pedig egy otromba ribanc! – fakadt ki Zelena. – Cora engem szült előbb. Még mielőtt befurakodott volna az előkelők közé. Nos, te is tudod legbelül, hogy igazat mondok. Másképp, hogy törtem volna fel a kripta zárát? Anyánk lemondott rólam, és elküldött egy másik birodalomba. De téged – köpte megvetően – Téged megtartott. Neked mindent megadott, amire csak vágytál.

Regina fújtatott egyet.

– Akarod mondani mindent, amire ő vágyott. Ha tényleg az igazat mondod, akkor szerencsés vagy, hogy megmenekültél tőle.

– Elég már a mártírkodásból, Regina – vágta oda Zelena. – Próbálj meg anya nélkül felnőni. Próbálj meg Ózban élni, azzal a tudattal, hogy senkinek nem vagy elég jó. Még a saját anyád is eldobott. És még annak a férfinek sem vagy elég, akivel mindketten volt szerencsénk találkozni. Zörgőfürge.

Regina összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Te ismered Zörgőfürgét? – érdeklődte.

– Komolyan azt hitted, hogy csak te voltál a tanítványa? – tárta szét a karjait Zelena.

– Hadd találjam ki – mosolyodott el önelégülten Regina – Azért vagy mérges rám, mert Zörgőfürge engem kért meg, hogy szórjam ki a sötét átkot? Nos, tedd túl magad rajta. Koránt sem azt kaptam tőle, amit vártam.

– Bármi jobb lett volna annál, amim van. De a nehézségek ellenére mégis lett belőlem valaki, drágám. És nem kellett hozzá Cora. Vagy Zörgőfürge.

Regina ezt hallva megforgatta a szemeit.

– Milyen kár, hogy egyikük sincs itt, hogy lássák, milyen csodálatos lettél – gúnyolódott. – Mindketten halottak – mutatott rá a tényre önelégülten.

Zelena döbbenten nézte egy percig, majd vállat vont.

– Nem számít – mondta remegő hangon. – Nekem bőven elég, hogy te élsz.

– Tényleg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Regina. – Mégis miért?

– Azért, mert mindent el fogok venni tőled, amit szeretsz – sziszegte Zelena.

– Elkéstél. Már mindent elveszítettem, ami számított.

– Nem, Regina – köpte Zelena. – Még nem veszítettél el semmit sem!

– Szóval, meg fogsz ölni? – ingerelte Regina.

– Nem, az túl jó volna neked. Ahhoz, hogy elérjem a célomat, szenvedned kell. Tudod, Regina rám most az vár, hogy minden álmom valóra válik. Rád pedig... nos, a halálnál sokkal rosszabb ítélet – mondta önelégülten Zelena.

Regina mérgesen pillantott a boszorkányra, és kihívóan felszegte az állát.

– Rajta Zöldség, mutasd mid van – meregette a szemeit Regina.

– Oh, hamarosan látni fogod – ígérte dühösen Zelena, majd egy suhintással magához hívta a seprűjét. – Még látjuk egymást, hugica – köpte, majd a seprűre pattant, és elsuhant.

Regina felvont szemöldökkel nézte, ahogy Zelena egyre távolodott, és rájött, hogy végre megtalálta az életcélját. Persze ez nem az volt, mint amit Henry kívánt neki. Nem, ez koránt sem volt boldogság, de több volt, mint amije volt, amikor visszatért az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőbe. A bosszú sosem boldogít hosszútávon, ezt Reginánál jobban senki nem tudta, de per pillanat elég motiváció volt ahhoz, hogy ne akarjon álomba merülni. Végre. Végre volt valaki, akinek tönkretehette az életét lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül, és ez jelenleg több volt, mint a semmi.

Sóhajtott egyet, és visszament a lakosztályába. Ideje volt elengedni a tolvajt, és gratulálni neki ahhoz, hogy sikerült a terve. Nem aludt. Persze Robin a boldogságra próbálta rávezetni. Arra, hogy soha nem késő megtalálni a második esélyt... de Regina tudta, hogy ahhoz már késő volt. Viszont arra még volt esély, hogy pokollá tegye Zelena életét, és ez, a legnagyobb meglepődésére, megmosolyogtatta.

– Nem tetted meg! – mosolyodott el Robin, ahogy észrevette Reginát az ajtóba. A nő megrázta a fejét, és egy suhintással feloldotta a varázslatot, amit a férfi lábaira szórt ki.

– Igazad volt – mondta vidáman Regina – Nem az álom átok volt a megoldás. Ahogy mondtad, csak találnom kellett valamit, amiért érdemes élni – magyarázta, mire Robin tekintete felvillant.

Regina tekintete összeért a férfi tengerkék íriszeivel, és viszonozta a mosolyt, amivel Robin jutalmazta meg.

– Megtaláltad az életcélod? Mi az? – kíváncsiskodott, és Regina azonnal tudta, hogy a férfi azt gondolta, hogy valami boldog dologról volt szól.

 _Hát sajnálom, tolvaj, de el kell, hogy keserítselek_ , gondolta Regina mielőtt elmondta volna az igazat.

– Olyasmi, amiről hosszú ideig le kellett mondanom. Végre találtam valakit, akit tönkretehetek! – mondta önelégülten vigyorogva, és érezte, ahogy a Gonosz Királynő egy pillanatra, lassan felszínre tőrt benne.

Robin mosolya leolvadt az arcáról, és csalódottan nézte Reginát.

– Mégis kicsodát? – kérdezte végül aggodalmasan.

Nem pont ezt a választ várta, de ami ennél is jobban felzaklatta az az volt, hogy ennek ellenére sem félt a nőtől. Mégis mi ütött belé? Miért nem futott fejvesztve? A Gonosz Királynő... nem, Regina, Robin képtelen volt nem Reginaként gondolni rá... épp csak közölte vele, hogy tönkre akar tenni valakit, ő meg még megkérdezi, hogy kicsodát? Nem értette, hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba, de ettől függetlenül nem mozdult. Tartotta a szemkontaktust Reginával, és érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy a nő elindult az ágya felé.

– Kiderült, hogy a Nyugati Boszorkány mégis csak személyes bosszú hadjáratot indított ellenem – magyarázta, és leült az ágyára, majd biccentett a férfinek, hogy leülhet a fésülködő asztalnál lévő székre, ha akar.

Robin bólintott, majd helyet foglalt, és kíváncsian hallgatta Reginát.

– Találkoztatok? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Bizony, és az a zöld torzszülött közölte velem kárörvendve, hogy a rég elveszett nővérem – sziszegte megvetően Regina, Robinnak pedig elkerekedtek a szemei.

– De hát ez jó hír, nem? Megtalálta a testvérét, téged – emelte ki. – Miért akar bosszút állni rajtad, ha eddig nem is ismert? – tűnődött hangosan Robin, mire Regina sóhajtott.

– Irigységből – válaszolta végül – Mert szerinte én mindent megkaptam anyánktól, ő meg semmit. Pedig, ha tudná, mennyit szenvedtem anyámtól, nem vágyna az életemre – magyarázta, és magát is meglepte, hogy ismét megnyílt a tolvajnak, de egyszerűen nem bírta magában tartani mindazt, amit megtudott, és senki más nem akart vele beszélgetni. Talán Hófehérke, de Regina őt a háta közepére sem kívánta. Nála még Robin is ezerszer jobb hallgatóság volt.

– Mit mondott? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Robin.

– Azt, hogy tönkreteszi az életemet. Elvesz tőlem mindent, amit szeretek, és a halálnál is rosszabb sorsra ítél, ahol szenvedni fogok. Még jobban, mint most – hadarta Regina, majd királynőhöz nem méltó módon hátradőlt az ágyán, és az ágykereten lévő fekete, szatén baldachint kezdte bámulni.

– Szóval azért tudta kinyitni a kriptát, mert vérrokon? – jutott eszébe Robinnak.

– Igen – válaszolta kurtán Regina.

– Legbelül nem tesz boldoggá a tény, hogy tönkre akar tenni, ahogy az sem, hogy esetleg te tönkreteheted őt – emelte ki az észrevételét Robin, mire Regina sóhajtott egyet.

– Ez is több, mint amim korábban volt – húzta el a száját, és fájdalmasan felült.

– De ez nem életcél, Regina. Ez maximum csak egy torz lépcsőfok lehet – magyarázta Robin, és ahogy Regina tekintete találkozott az övével, a nő ismét látta az aggodalmat a szemében, mint ahogy korábban az erdőben, majd itt a szobában, miközben az átkot készítette. Megijesztette Robin figyelmessége, de legbelül értékelte, hogy valaki hajlandó volt foglalkozni vele, még akkor is, ha ezt hangosan soha nem ismerte volna be.

Regina válasz helyett végül suhintott egyet a kezével, mire az ölébe került egy pergamen darab és egy töltőtoll.

– Kinek írsz üzenetet? – kérdezte Robin.

– Hófehérkének. A pajzs eltűnt, szóval jöhetnek. Zelena nem fog visszaköltözni, szóval a kastély a miénk. Amint berendezkedtünk, kitaláljuk, mit tegyünk vele – magyarázta, és közben leírta a rövid üzenetet a rendezett betűivel.

– Legalább a kastélyt visszakaptuk – emelte ki Robin a jót a rosszból.

– Csak én kaptam vissza – emlékeztette rá Regina, és játékosan elmosolyodott – Te pedig örülhetsz neki, hogy megtűrlek, tolvaj – mondta vigyorogva, mire Robin felnevetett.

– Milyen nagylelkű vagy, Felség – cukkolta.

– Hát ez a jelző nem jellemzi a Gonosz Királynőt – nevetett fel Regina is.

– Még jó, hogy most Regina van itt a szobában, és nem a Királynő – mutatott rá Robin.

– Biztos vagy benne? – nézett végig a ruházatán.

A fekete selyem, a gyémántkirakás, az ékszerek, a smink és a hosszú haj mind-mind a Gonosz Királynővé tették, de legbelül... nos, ott tényleg inkább Regina volt. Persze nem a reménykedő fiatal lány, hanem az anya, akinek hiányzott a kisfia. Lehet, bosszút akart állni Zelenán, de Robinnak igaza volt, ez nem volt valódi életcél... de akkor is több volt, mint a semmi.

– Már az erdőben is megmondtam, hogy én egy vakmerő, szemtelen nőt látok. Lehet, hogy makacs, önfejű, cinikus és zárkózott, de egyáltalán nem gonosz – sorolta, mire Regina döbbenete még nagyobbra nőtt.

Nem akarta elhinni, hogy a férfi ennyire átlátott a színjátékán. Ilyen jó emberismerő lett volna? Regina nem tudta, de azt igen, hogy a férfi egyszerre idegesítette és melengette meg a szívét, és ez halálra ijesztette.

– Inkább menj, és keress magadnak egy üres szobát, mielőtt megérkeznek a többiek, és elfoglalják a jókat – mondta mosolyogva Regina. Robin egy pillanatra még fogva tartotta a tekintetét, de végül bólintott, és magára hagyta a királynőt.

Ahogy bezárult mögötte az ajtó, Regina lerúgta magáról a magassarkú cipőjét, és keresztben elfeküdt a hatalmas franciaágyon. A lábai feldagadtak a sok gyaloglástól, és a háta is fájt a cipőnek hála. Nagyon kimerült volt, és hiába akart Zelenán vagy épp Robinon gondolkodni, valahogy a fáradság legyőzte, és ruhástól, a takarók felett hamarosan elnyomta az álom.


	3. Chapter 3

–3–

_Kétségbeesetten futott egy hosszú, baljós folyosón, amit a falakon elhelyezett, pislákoló neonlámpák fénye recsegő zajjal, homályosan világított csak meg. Fehér, kórházi pizsama volt rajta, olyan, mint amilyen a storybrooke-i kórházban volt előírás a betegek számára. A folyosó nagyon hasonlított az alaksorban lévő pszichiátriai osztályra, de jobb oldalon nem voltak ajtók a cellákhoz, csak tömör falak málladozó, fehér falfestékkel. Regina lassan lépdelt a beton aljzaton, és érezte, hogy nem viselt cipőt, mivel a hideg flaszter mardosta a talpát._

_– Hahó! – kiabálta, de nem kapott választ, csak az öreg neoncsövek vad zörgése járta át az egyébként csendes folyosót._

_Ahogy egyre jobban haladt a folyosón, megjelentek egyesével az ajtók a falakon, majd kinyíltak. Az első ajtón Daniel lépett ki, és Reginának a tüdejében rekedt a levegője. A fiatal férfi arcán megvetés látszott, és ez összetörte a nő szívét._

_– Miattad haltam meg! – kiabálta Daniel, Regina pedig nyel egyet._

_– Daniel – suttogta – Annyira sajnálom! – mondta, és érezte, hogy lefolyt egy könnycsepp az arcán._

_Daniel ezután nem beszélt, csak zombi módjára követte Reginát a második ajtó felé. Ahogy odaértek mellé, az idősebbik Henry, Regina apja lépett ki rajta._

_– Kitépted a szívemet! – mondta csalódottan. – Megöltél, Regina!_

_Regina már válaszolt volna, de ekkor a harmadik és negyedik ajtón kilépett Leopold és Graham._

_– Minket is megöltél, Regina! – harsogták kórusba, és egyre közelebb és közelebb léptek Reginához, aki végül a földre zuhant._

_– Most mi is megölünk téged! – kiabálták kórusban mind a négyen, Regina pedig felsikoltott, majd..._

– Regina! – hallotta hirtelen egy férfi hangját, akit nem ismert fel elsőre, de aggodalmas volt és kedves. – Regina, ébredj! – hallotta ismét, és ezúttal egy gyengéd kezet is érzett a vállán.

Regina lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és riadtan körbenézett. A palotában volt, a szobájában. Ruhástól feküdt az ágyon, és érezte, hogy megizzadt. Lassan felnézett a férfire, és sóhajtott egyet, amikor rájött, hogy Robin az.

– Mit keresel itt? – érdeklődte Regina, és felült az ágyon, hogy távolabb kerüljön Robintól, aki továbbra is aggodalmasan fölé hajolt.

– Sikoltást hallottam, hölgyem – magyarázta a férfi, majd kérdezés nélkül leült a nő ágyszélére. Tartott tőle, hogy Regina ráförmed, hogy azonnal álljon fel a mocskos ruhájával, vagy valami hasonló, de nem ez történt. Regina egyszerűen csak kíváncsian nézett rá. – Azt hittem, visszajött a Gonosz Boszorkány és rád támadt – ismerte be Robin.

– Nem, jól vagyok – rázta meg a fejét Regina – Csak álmodtam – vallotta be.

– Erre én is rájöttem miután beléptem az ajtón – emelte ki Robin, és végignézett a nőn – A sikolyodból ítélve nem lehetett kellemes álom – mutatott rá, mire Regina sóhajtott. – Akarsz róla beszélni, vagy inkább menjek el? – kérdezte, Regina pedig megrázta a fejét.

– Nem akarok róla beszélni és nem kell elmenned – mondta halkan, majd felállt az ágyról.

A fésülködő asztalához lépett. Magára varázsolta a fehér hálóingjét, majd elővarázsolt egy tál langyos vizet és egy rongyot, és elkezdte áttörölgetni magát.

– Nem lehet kellemes pont most rémálmodni, amikor ilyen kimerült vagy – mondta társalogva Robin, Regina pedig bólintott.

– Alapból sem hiszem, hogy bárki szereti a rémálmokat – válaszolta, majd végignézett magán a tükörben, és megrázta a fejét.

Ez nem ő volt. Ez a tükörkép a múlt, és nem érdekelte, hogy visszatért az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőbe, nem akarta a Gonosz Királynő külsejét. A polgármesteri külsejére vágyott, arra a nőre, akivé Storybrooke tette. Fogott egy másik, tiszta rongyot és elkezdte lemosni a sminkjét.

– Ebben igazad van, okkal rémálom a neve – válaszolta Robin – Tudod, nem kell szégyellned, hogy néha neked is vannak – mondta együttérezve. – Te is ember vagy, Regina, még ha sokan nem is gondolják így. És ha a történetek, amiket hallottam rólad, akár félig igazak, akkor elég sok szörnyűség törhet felszínre álmodban – mondta a férfi.

Regina kimosta a rongyot, és még egyszer áttörölte az arcát, majd Robinra pillantott és bólintott.

– Nem szeretném elmondani az álmomat, de abban igazad van, hogy a múltam kísért – mondta Regina, majd visszafordult a tükörhöz.

Robin csodálkozva nézte a nőt. A vastag smink és a félelemkeltő ruha nélkül Regina még szebb volt a szemében. A természetes arca és a fehér hálóing, ami kiemelte az olíva tónusú bőrét, teljesen magával ragadta Robint.

Regina ellenben gondterhelten nézte magát a tükörben. Végre megszabadult a több kilós ruhájától, az embertelenül magas cipőjétől, a nevetségesen nehéz nyakláncától és a vastag sminkjétől, aminek csak a felét viselte Storybrooke-ban. Végigsimított a haján, ami szintén több kiló volt és fájdalmasan húzta hátrafelé a fejét. Végül megrázta magát, majd suhintott egyet a kezével, próbálva megszabadulni a hosszú hajától, de nem történt semmi.

– Mi a... – dünnyögte, majd megismételte a mozdulatot, de a haja változatlan maradt.

– Mi a baj? – érdeklődte Robin, mire Regina gondterhelten leült a fésülködő asztalhoz.

– A hajam – válaszolta kisvártatva a nő. Nem akarta beavatni a férfit, de ő volt kéznél, és Reginából akaratán kívül kiömlöttek az érzései. – El akartam tüntetni, rövidebbre akartam varázsolni. Olyanra, mint Storybrooke-ban. Utálom – suttogta magát is meglepve – Nehéz és fáj tőle a nyakam.

Robin felnevetett a váratlan kifakadáson, és lassan odasétált a nőhöz. Megállt mögötte, és a vállaira helyezte mindkét kezét.

– Pedig nagyon szép hajad van – mondta halkan, és a szerencséjét kísértve megérintette Regina copfját. – Bár tényleg kicsit hosszú.

Regina döbbenten pillantott a férfire a tükörben, és lesütötte a szemét, amikor Robin belenézett a szemébe a tükrön keresztül.

– Mindenki fél tőlem, mert ez az átkozott hely visszaadta a régi külsőmet – ismerte be Regina, majd egy suhintással kivette a hajából a hajgumit és a hajtűket, amik a helyén tartották a copfját. Lágyan a vállára omlott a fekete hajtömeg, és érezte, hogy Robin keze, ami korábban a copfja végét fogta, eltűnt a hajkorona alatt.

– Ne általánosíts – vonta fel a szemöldökét Robin – Én, személy szerint, egyáltalán nem félek tőled, Regina – mondta játékosan, majd kihúzta a kezét a nő hajából. Végignézett a fésülködő asztalon, és önelégülten elmosolyodott, amikor megtalálta, amit keresett. Egy ezüst hajkefét. Határozott mozdulattal a kezébe vette, és Reginára kacsintott mikor a nő értetlenül összeráncolta a homlokát. – Megengedi, hölgyem? – kérdezte féloldalasan mosolyogva, és a legnagyobb meglepődésére, Regina félszegen bólintott.

Robin gyengéden elkezdte kifésülni Regina haját. A nő eleinte feszengett, hiszen szokatlan volt számára, hogy bárki hozzáérjen, de ettől függetlenül, legbelül élvezte a férfi figyelmességét. Robin finoman futtatta végig a hajkefét Regina ében fekete haján, és a másik keze ismét a vállán pihent. Az ujjai néha alattomosan elvándoroltak, és alig érintve végigsimított Regina nyakán. Ilyenkor a nő megremegett kicsit, Robin mosolya pedig még szélesebb lett.

– Kérhetek valamit? – kérdezte váratlanul Regina, és a férfi szemébe nézett a tükrön keresztül. Robin bólintott, és kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte finoman, mikor Regina feszülten az alsó ajkába harapott. Robin látta rajta, hogy ez az egész helyzet új volt számára, és érezte, hogy Regina nem igazán találta a szavakat. – Ha tudom, teljesítem a kívánságod, Felség – biztatta, és elmosolyodott, mikor Regina vett egy mély levegőt.

– Azt szeretném, hogy levágd a hajamat – hadarta Regina – A varázslat valamiért nem működött, de az olló – kihúzta az egyik fiókot, és kivett belőle egy nagy, ezüst szabóollót – Az ollónak működnie kell. Megcsinálnám magam – szabadkozott – De nem akarom elrontani.

Robin döbbenete, ezt hallva, még nagyobbra nőtt. A királynő megkérte rá, hogy vágja le a haját? Robin nem akarta elhinni, hogy Regina ennyire megbízott benne. Hiszen az este folyamán kettős érzelmeket váltottak ki egymásból, és a férfi azt gondolta, hogy Regina nem bízik benne, de úgy látszik, tévedett.

– Ez biztos, jó ötlet? vonta fel a szemöldökét Robin, és ismét belenézett Regina szemébe.

– Csak szeretnék újra önmagam lenni – suttogta Regina – És igazad volt mindenben – ismerte be legyőzötten – Nem vagyok gonosz – harapott az ajkába. – Nem akarom azokat a ruhákat, nem akarom az ékszereket, a sminket, a hajat – fakadt ki belőle. – Utálom ezt a birodalmat! Utálom ezt a kastélyt! Haza akarok menni! Henryvel akarok lenni! – hebegte fájdalmasan, és az utolsó gát is átszakadt benne. Ettől rettegett egész este, de már nem érdekelte. Már kint voltak a szavak, és érezte, hogy a könnyei is követték őket.

Robinnak összeszorult a szíve az összetört nő láttán, és nem tudta, mit csinálhatna, így végül az első dolgot tette, ami eszébe jutott. Térdre ereszkedett Regina mellett, és átfonta a karjait a nő körül. Félt, hogy Regina el fogja lökni, de nem így történt. A nő szinte reflexszerűen, mint egy szomjazó ember fonta át a karjait Robin körül, és a nyakába temette az arcát. Mélyen belélegezte az erdő illatot, ami körbelengte a férfit, és azon kapta magát, hogy nyugtató hatással volt rá. Érezte a levendula, a fenyő és a boróka illatát, és valamit, ami nem lehetett más csak maga a férfi.

– Tudom, hogy nehéz most, Regina – suttogta a fülébe Robin – De idővel könnyebb lesz. Segítek neked – ígérte meg, és elkezdte simogatni Regina hátát a vékony hálóingjén keresztül.

– Nem akarok gyenge lenni – mondta halkan Regina. – De a királynő sem akarok lenni, aki csak a rosszra emlékeztet valahányszor tükörbe nézek– suttogta.

– Akkor legyél önmagad, ahogy te is mondtad – vetette fel Robin, mire Regina fájdalmasan felnevetett.

– Levágod a hajamat? – kérdezte meg ismét, és érezte, hogy Robin bólintott.

– De meg kell ígérned, hogy nem átkozol meg, ha nem lesz tökéletes – kötötte ki, mire Regina halkan felnevetett, és lassan, könnyes szemekkel felemelte a fejét, hogy össze tudjon nézni a férfival.

Robin tartotta a szemkontaktust, és gyengéden eltűrte Regina arcából a haját.

– Esküszöm, nem átkozlak meg – ígérte meg Regina.

Robin még egy darabig simogatta a nő hátát, de végül felállt és elvette az ollót, amit Regina továbbra is a kezében szorongatott.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte ismét Robin, ahogy a kezében vett egy tincset Regina hosszú hajából.

– Teljesen – mondta határozottan, és megtörölte a szemét a hálóingje ujjába.

Robin vett egy mély levegőt, majd a nő hajához illesztette az ollót.

– Mennyire legyen rövid? – kérdezte hirtelen, mielőtt összenyomta volna az olló karjait.

– A vállam felett legyen a vége – kérte Regina, Robin pedig bólintott, majd az ajkába harapott, miközben összecsukta az ollót.

Regina hajából lehullott, egy körülbelül fél méteres darab a földre, Robin pedig idegesen követte a tekintetével a tincs útját.

– Csak folytasd – biztatta Regina – Szabadíts meg tőle – kérte.

Robin bólintott, és a következő tincsért nyúlt. Még soha életében nem csinált ilyesmit, de tudta, hogy ezzel segít a nőnek, így folytatta, és a lehető legprecízebben próbálta végrehajtani a feladatot.

Regina ellenben nem értette, mi ütött belé, csak azt tudta, hogy meg akart szabadulni a hajtömegtől, ami melegítette, elnehezítette, és a múltjára emlékeztette. Úgy érezte, hogy kezdett megbízni Robinban és értékelte a társaságát. A férfi figyelmes volt és érdeklődő, és Reginának jelenleg pontosan erre volt szüksége, akármennyire utálta beismerni magának.

– Nem is néz ki rosszul – szólalt meg hirtelen Robin, amikor már a negyedik tinccsel is végzett.

– Majd elöl megcsinálom magamnak, csak hátul fejezd be, kérlek – mondta Regina, és előre húzott két oldalt két tincset, amiket rövidebbre akart vágni, mint a haja végleges hossza.

– Rendben – bólintott Robin, majd felnevetett – Tudod, soha életemben nem gondoltam, hogy egyszer egy királynő haját fogom levágni – mondta hitetlenkedve.

– Én sem gondoltam, hogy egyszer egy tolvaj lesz a fodrászom – nevetett fel Regina is őszintén.

Nem tudta, miért, de Robin volt az egyetlen, amióta visszatértek, akivel szívből tudott nevetni. Na jó, meg talán Roland, de csak azért, mert a fiú ártatlan volt, és nem tudta a múltját, de Robin... Robin tökéletesen tisztában volt a múltjával, és ennek ellenére mégis kedves volt vele, Regina pedig képtelen volt fenntartani a férfi jelenlétében a színdarabot. Ő nem viselkedett vele támadóan, így nem volt szükség a pajzsokra és a magas védőfalakra. Ez persze halálra rémítette Reginát, de ha akarta volna, sem tudja megakadályozni azt, amit jelenleg érzett a férfi társaságában. Elfogadást és őszinte érdeklődést az irányába. Kedvességet és bizalmat.

Végül fél órával később Robin finoman Regina kezébe adta az ollót, a nő pedig levágta az utolsó két tincset is az arca mellett. Ezután a kezébe vette a kézitükrét, és megnézte a haját hátulról. Robin, ahogy ezt meglátta, idegesen az ajkába harapott, de a feszültsége rövid életű volt, mivel Regina boldogan felsóhajtott.

– Köszönöm – suttogta könnyes szemekkel – Pontosan így képzeltem – mondta, és végigsimított a haján, ami ezúttal éppen, hogy a válláig ért pont, mint Storybrooke-ban, mielőtt visszakerültek az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőbe.

– Megnyugtató, hogy tetszik a végeredmény – mondta megkönnyebbülten Robin, majd újra a kezébe vette az ezüst hajkefét, és finoman elkezdte megfésülni Reginát.

Regina jólesően lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a férfi megmasszírozza a hajkefével a fejbőrét.

– Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte kisvártatva Robin, Regina pedig bólintott.

– Sokkal – suttogta – Már csak az a kérdés, hogy mit kezdek a ruhatárammal, amiben szinte csak olyan ruhák vannak, mint a mai – sóhajtott fel. Ez egy belső kérdés volt, de valamiért nem bírta megállni, hogy ne mondja ki.

– Nos, amit jelenleg viselsz, igazán csinos – vont vállat Robin, mire Regina felnevetett.

– Ez a hálóruhám – emelte ki.

– Attól még csinos – mosolyodott el Robin.

– Ebben nem mászkálhatok a kastélyban – mutatott rá Regina.

– Kár – jegyezte meg Robin, majd önelégülten elmosolyodott – De legalább én láthatlak benne – emelte ki, mire Regina játékosan megforgatta a szemeit.

***

Regina végül hosszas kérlelés után visszamászott az ágyába, és magára húzta a vastag takaróját. Meg kell hagyni, az ágya tényleg nagyon kényelmes volt, de semmivel nem volt kényelmetlenebb az otthoni ágya, Storybrooke-ban.

– Próbálj meg pihenni, Regina. Fárasztó volt a mai nap – kérte Robin és rámosolygott a nőre. – A szomszéd szobát választottam, így ha szükséged volna rám, meghallom – tette hozzá, majd lassan elindul az ajtó felé, de Regina megragadta a kezét.

Robin hirtelen visszafordult, és kérdőn pillantott a királynőre. Regina az ajkába harapott, és meredten bámulta Robint.

– A rémálmaim után soha nem tudok visszaaludni – ismerte be halkan, Robin pedig megértően bólintott.

– Szeretnéd, ha itt maradnék? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Nem volna szép dolog, ha megvonnám tőled az alvást, csak mert én nem tudok – sóhajtott fel Regina.

– Nem fogod megvonni – nyugtatta Robin és vállat vont. – És ki tudja, talán te is el tudsz aludni, ha nem vagy egyedül – mondta elgondolkodva, és még mielőtt Regina ellenkezni tudott volna, lerúgta magáról egy határozott mozdulattal a cipőjét, majd kibontotta a masnit, ami a helyén tartotta a köpenyét.

Regina felvont szemöldökkel figyelte a férfit, de végül vállat vont, és arrébb húzódott az ágyon.

– Ez meglehetősen illetlen viselkedés, tolvaj. Beférkőzni a királynő ágyába – cukkolta játékosan, mire Robin lustán ledobta magát Regina mellé, és kihúzta a feje alól az egyik párnát. – Hé! – riadt meg Regina, Robin pedig felnevetett. – Nem vicces, ne lopkodd a párnámat! – mérgelődött Regina.

– Tudtad, hogy tolvaj vagyok, amikor megismertél – vágott vissza nevetve a férfi, és a feje alá tömte a párnát.

– Ez tény – forgatta meg a szemeit Regina, majd az oldalára fordult, és kíváncsian figyelte Robint.

– Te miért nem vagy velem utálatos, mint a többiek? – érdeklődte kisvártatva.

Robin egy pillanatra eltűnődött, majd vállat vont.

– Nem ítélek meg senkit néhány történet alapján – mondta – És mindenki megérdemel még egy esélyt – tette hozzá. – Még az állítólagos Gonosz Királynő is.

Regina ezt hallva meghatottan elmosolyodott, Robin pedig viszonozta a mosolyt.

– A jó lelked fog a sírba vinni, Robin of Locksley – mondta végül elkomolyodva Regina, majd egy hatalmasat ásított. – Nem kellene megszánnod a magam fajtákat.

– Nem szánlak, Regina – ígérte – De most aludjunk, és ne félj, ha felébredsz, itt leszek – mondta Robin, mire Regina bólintott, és egy suhintással behúzta a sötétítő függönyöket.

Reggel volt, és a Nap már majdnem teljesen felkelt. Mindketten tudták, hogy legkésőbb ebédidő tájt meg fognak érkezni a többiek, hiszen mostanra már biztosan elindultak a sherwoodi erdőből. Regina közvetlenül Hófehérke kezébe varázsolta az üzenetet, így azonnal megkapták a hírt. Ettől függetlenül mindketten egyetértettek abban, hogy kimerültek és aludniuk kellett. Regina egy darabig forgolódott. Nem találta a helyét és feszült volt a rémálom miatt. Robin természetesen észrevette a nő nyugtalanságát, és végül elkezdte cirógatni a karját. Regina először megijedt, de aztán hagyta magát sodródni, és a férfi gyengéd érintései elérték, hogy újra elnyomja az álom. Hamarosan Robin is követte, de mielőtt lehunyta a szemét, finoman rákulcsolta az ujjait Regináéra.

***

Az első gondolat, ami Regina fejébe ötlött, amikor megébredt az volt, hogy az ágya furcsa mód meleg. Aztán meghallotta a feje alatt az egyenletes szívdobogást, és rájött, hogy nem volt egyedül. Ahogy egyre jobban felébredtek az érzékei, rádöbbent, hogy reggel beengedte az ágyába Robint... már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy mégis hogy keveredett mostanra a férfi karjaiba? Regina kinyitotta a szemét, és óvatosan felnézett a férfi békés arcába. Robin édesdeden aludt, és a karjait szorosan átfonta Regina körül, így a nő akkor sem tudott volna kimászni az ágyból, ha akar. Regina sóhajtott egyet, és végül összeszorította az ajkait, majd visszahajtotta a fejét Robin mellkasára _. Mi baj lehet belőle, ha most az egyszer kiélvezem, hogy valaki önszántából magához ölel?_ Gondolta, majd halványan elmosolyodott, és lehunyta a szemét. Graham lehet, hogy átölelte huszonnyolc éven keresztül, amikor csak akarta, de az nem volt valódi, hiszen a férfi szíve Regina markában volt, de Robin ölelése ösztönös volt és őszinte, és Regina úgy érezte, hogy nem akar sehol máshol lenni. Még nyomuk sem volt a többieknek, így nem félt attól, hogy lebuknak. Robin vállára helyezte az egyik kezét, közel a nyakához, a másikkal pedig még jobban magukra húzta a takarót, mielőtt lassan visszaaludt.

Néhány órával később Regina újra felébredt. Elhaló zörgést hallott odalentről, és ezúttal gyengéden felébresztette Robint is, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy megérkezett Hófehérke és a többiek. Ahogy várta, hogy a férfi megébredjen, fél füllel kiszűrte a mozgolódásból Morgó fülsiketítő kiabálást, ami a törpe esetében az alaphangszíne volt. _Remek, tényleg megjöttek_ , gondolta Regina és egy hatalmasat ásított.

– Jó reggel – mondta Robin egy ásítás kíséretében, és egy elégedett, féloldalas mosollyal jutalmazta Reginát, amitől a nő elpirult.

– Hm, jól aludtál? – kérdezte Regina, és ő is ásított egyet.

– Soha jobban – mondta derűsen Robin, majd felült az ágyban, ahogy meghallotta ő is az érkezők neszét.

– Igen, jól hallod, megjöttek – erősítette meg Regina, és gyengéden végigsimított a férfi karján, miközben kimászott az ágyból, és a fésülködő asztalához lépett.

Elégedetten pillantott a tükörbe, és örült neki, hogy ezúttal Regina nézett vissza rá, nem a királynő. Meg kell hagyni, Robin remek munkát végzett a hajával, az alvás pedig visszaállította a természetes ívét, amit úgy szeretett Storybrooke-ban. Újra önmaga volt, és most először jól érezte magát a bőrében, mióta visszatértek. Suhintott egyet a kezével, és az arcára varázsolta a sminkjét, amit mindennap viselt otthon. Enyhébb, de hangsúlyos szemsmink és mályvaszínű rúzs jelent meg az arcán. Berakott a fülébe egy egyszerűbb, fekete köves fülbevalót, majd amikor elégedett volt az arcával, odasétált a gardróbszekrényéhez.

Robin eközben felvette a cipőjét, és érdeklődve figyelte Reginát, aki hevesen lökte balról jobbra a ruhákat a szekrényében. Láthatóan egyikkel sem volt megelégedve. Nyilvánvaló volt a férfi számára, hogy a királynői ruhák nagy részéhez rossz emlékek fűzték Reginát, és ez a feltevése igaznak bizonyult, ahogy meghallotta a nőt dünnyögni.

– Lemészároltam benne egy teljes falut... megfenyegettem benne Jeffersont... tönkretettem Hófehérke esküvőjét... – morogta tanácstalanul Regina, majd hirtelen megállt a keze egy fekete lovaglónadrágon és egy bordó míderen. Mindkettő más s más ruhához tartozott, de együtt egy egyszerűbb, mégis kihívó öltözéket adtak ki. Önelégülten elmosolyodott, és kivette a szekrényből őket. Suhintott egyet a kezével, mire a fehér hálóingjét felváltotta az új szett. Bólintott, majd elővett egy alacsonyabb sarkú cipőt, és egy mozdulattal, mágia nélkül felvette. Persze, ez sem volt lapos egy átlagos nőnek, de Regina tizenkét centis sarkaihoz képest ez a hét centi kényelmesnek bizonyult.

– Csodálatos – robbant ki Robinból, ahogy Regina szembe fordult vele. A férfi szája tátva maradt, és meredten bámulta Reginát. A míder tökéletes dekoltázst csinált neki, a lovaglónadrág pedig rásimult a fenekére.

 _Ha a tegnapi szettben tetszett a fenekem, tolvaj, akkor ezt imádni fogod_ , gondolta vigyorogva, és megcsóválta a fejét, miközben játékosan megfordult a tengelye körül. Nem értette, miért adta a lovat Robin alá. Nem hiányzott neki, hogy valaki újra összetörje a szívét, de egyszerűen nem bírta megállni.

– Gyönyörű vagy, Regina – mondta Robin, és olyan szélesen mosolygott, hogy szinte már fájt az arca.

– Tudom, még ez is kicsit Gonosz Királynős, de jelenleg ez a legkevésbé félelmetes ruhám – nevetett fel – És ebben végre, nagyjából újra önmagamnak érzem magam, mert nem fojt le egy szoknya – tette hozzá.

– Felteszem a másik birodalomban a nők gyakran hordtak nadrágot? – tűnődött el Robin, Regina pedig bólintott.

– Igen, bár én itt is megszegtem a szabályokat – mondta pajkosan – Most áldom magam érte, hogy szeretek lovagolni – ahogy kimondta ezt a félreérthető mondatot, direkt belenézett a férfi szemébe, és önelégülten elmosolyodott, mikor azt láthatóan kirázta a hideg – Szóval van jó pár lovaglónadrágom – fejezte be a gondolatot.

– Remélem, tudod, hogy gonosz vagy, Felség – mondta levegősen Robin – És mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem azért, amiért a többiek gondolják – tette hozzá, mire Regina felnevetett.

– Ezt kapod azért, amiért tegnap méregettél az erdőben – vágta oda kihívóan Regina, Robin pedig nyelt egyet, ahogy rájött, hogy lebukott. – Komolyan azt hitted, nem vettem észre? – kérdezte nevetve Regina, majd odalépett a férfihoz, és végigsimított az arcélén.

– Reméltem, hogy diszkrét voltam – mondta rekedtes hangon Robin, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, ahogy Regina puha ujjai becézően végigcirógatták a nyakát, de alig, hogy átadta magát az érzésnek, Regina elhúzódott tőle, és lassan megindult az ajtó felé.

– Már biztos mind ideértek. Gyere, üdvözöljük a kisfiad – mondta Regina, Robin pedig bólintott, és vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt követte volna a királynőt a földszintre, hogy megkeressék a többieket.

Regina teljesen magával ragadta és megőrjítette a közelsége, ráadásul Robin rájött, hogy a nő most már szándékosan kacérkodott vele. Míg az előző napon lopva pillantottak egymásra, addig most már nyílt lapokkal játszottak, és egyikük sem szégyellte a kettejük közé telepedett szexuális feszültséget. Persze Robin tudta, hogy Regina jelenleg még csak szórakozott vele, de úgy érezte, hogy idővel talán megkaphatja a nőt, ha elég kitartó.

Ezzel a gondolattal lépett ki a szobából, és megcsóválta a fejét az abszurd fantázián, hogy egy olyan gyönyörű királynő, mint Regina beérné egy közönséges tolvajjal, mint ő.

***

Alig, hogy leértek a földszintre, Regina majdnem elveszítette az egyensúlyát, mivel Roland nekirohant, és szorosan átölelte a lábait.

– Ginaaa! – kiabálta boldogan, majd hirtelen észrevette az apját Regina mögött, és a mosolya még szélesebbé vált – Papaaa!! – fakadt ki belőle boldogan, de ettől függetlenül továbbra is Regina lábába csimpaszkodott. – Reggel nem találtam egyikőtöket sem – nyafogta.

– A papáddal el kellett intéznünk egy fontos dolgot – mondta Regina, majd lehajolt és a karjaiba vette Rolandot, még mielőtt a fiú tényleg kihúzza alóla a lábait.

– Hallottam, ahogy este John bácsi azt mondja az egyik törpének, hogy megkeresitek a Gonosz Boszorkányt – mondta félszegen Roland, és hol Reginára, hol Robinra pillantott. A tekintete egyszerre volt rémült és kíváncsi. – Amikor reggel nem találtam papát és téged sem, Gina – Roland riadtan belenézett Regina szemébe – Azt hittem... baj történt – mondta halkan, és átölelte Regina nyakát.

– Minden rendben van, prücsök – biztosította róla Regina, és megpuszilta Roland feje búbájt. – Mindketten jól vagyunk, és visszakaptuk a kastélyomat – mosolyodott el Regina, és mikor Roland kíváncsian a szemébe nézett a kastély szó hallatán, Regina játékosan megérintette az orrát, Roland pedig felnevetett.

Robin mosolyogva figyelte a nőt és a kisfiát, és melegség járta át a királynő kedvességét látva. Regina mosolya őszinte volt, és Robin csodaszépnek találta.

– Másmilyen a hajad – érintette meg Roland hirtelen Regina haját, és kíváncsian méregette az új frizuráját.

– Tudom, így jobban szeretem – magyarázta Regina, majd lassan odasétált Robin mellé, és megfordult a tengelye körül Rolanddal, mire a kisfiú ismét kacagni kezdett. – Na, de üdvözöld a papádat is, mert a végén még szomorú lesz – mondta Rolandnak, mire a kisfiú bólintott, és hagyta, hogy Regina átadja Robinnak. Robin azonnal magához ölelte a kisfiát, és egy mosollyal jutalmazta Reginát, amit a nő viszonzott.

– Regina! – szólalt meg az ajtóból Hófehérke, és Regina mosolya azonnal leolvadt. Jól indult a reggele, és köszönte szépen semmi kedve nem volt Hófehérke reménykedő szövegeit hallgatni.

– Szia, Hófehérke – biccentett amilyen kedvesen csak tudott.

– Mi történt tegnap? A leveled szűkszavú volt, de épp elég ahhoz, hogy aggódjunk – hadarta Hófehérke, majd halkabbra vette a hangját – Tényleg itt volt a Nyugati Boszorkány? – kérdezte riadtan, Regina pedig bólintott.

– Helyezzünk el mindenkit szobákban, és később összeülhetünk, és Robinnal elmesélünk mindent – ígérte, és figyelmen kívül hagyta Hófehérke felcsillanó tekintetét, amikor meghallotta, hogy Robinnak nevezte a férfit.

– Rendben – egyezett bele Hófehérke. – Gondolom, te maradsz a lakosztályodban – emelte ki.

– Igen, remélem, nem várod el, hogy arról is lemondjak – mondta hűvösebb hangon Regina, majd felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor Hófehérke méregetni kezdte. – Mi bajod van? – érdeklődte feszélyezetten. – Van valami az arcomon? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

Hófehérke megrázta a fejét, és egy percig még tűnődve vizslatta Reginát, majd hirtelen összecsapta a tenyerét.

– A hajad! – fakadt ki belőle – Levágtad? – kérdezte döbbenten. – Olyan, mint Storybrooke-ban, és a sminked, a ruhád – hadarta. – Jól nézel ki – jelentette ki végül, mire Regina kelletlenül felnevetett.

– Igen, megszabadultam attól a külsőtől, amitől mindenki retteg. Talán nem bűn, hogy nem akarok úgy kinézni, nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Nem, dehogy, persze, hogy nem baj, hogy nem akarsz a Gonosz Királynő lenni – hebegte Hófehérke, majd büszkén elmosolyodott, amit Regina kifejezetten utált látni a fiatalabbik nő arcán. – Ajj Regina, Henry olyan büszke lenne most rád – mondta elérzékenyülve.

Regina sóhajtott egyet, ahogy Henryre gondolt, és lassan bólintott.

– Ne haragudj, tapintatlanság volt felhoznom Henryt – suttogta Hófehérke, és lesütötte a szemét, amikor meglátta Regina fájdalmas arckifejezését.

– Nem, semmi baj – mondta kurtán Regina – Nem szeretném elfelejteni a kisfiamat, csak mert soha többé nem találkozhatom vele. Szeretném, ha élénk maradna bennem az emléke, akkor is, ha fáj – mondta szomorúan.

– Regina – mondta elkomolyodva Hófehérke, és a kezei közé vette Regináét, mire az idősebbik nő összeráncolta a homlokát – Soha ne mondd, hogy soha! – biztatta.

 _Na, ennyit arról, hogy nem kapok motivációs beszédet,_ gondolta megrökönyödve Regina.

– Nincsenek portálok, Hófehérke! – mutatott rá a valóságra – Nincsenek varázsbabok és a sötét átkot sem tudom újra kimondani, mert Henryn kívül nem szeretek senki mást! És őt egyébként sem áldoznám fel! – tagolta. – Szóval, ha megkérhetlek, ne akarj reményt adni nekem, amikor fizikailag lehetetlen visszajutni Storybrooke-ba! – fakadt ki belőle. – Semmim sincs! Szóval ne akard megváltani a világot! – sziszegte keserűen. – Először Danielt veszítettem el, aztán a szabadságomat, aztán édesapámat az átok miatt, amiről azt hittem, hogy végre elhozza majd az áhított boldogságomat, és most már Henry sincs velem! Semmim sincs, szóval ne merészelj nekem reményről, meg végzetről, meg a többi nyálas hülyeségről beszélni, amiről úgy imádsz! – kiabálta, és nem érdekelte, hogy nem voltak egyedül az előtérben.

– Nem tudok Henry nélkül élni. És a legrosszabb az egészben, hogy nem emlékszik rám! – fakadt ki Reginából, és az arcán lefolyt egy könnycseppje, de nem érdekelte, akkor is befejezte, amit elkezdett. – És akkor még ennek tetejében odaadtam – húzta ki vadul a kezét Hófehérke szorításából, majd megbökte egy ujjal a hercegnő vállát – az összes emlékemet – még egyszer megbökte a vállát – az elkényeztetett – köpte – kislányodnak! – Újra megbökte, és Hófehérke tekintete rémülté vált. – Az összes boldog emlékemet Henryvel! – nyomatékosította még egyszer, majd hátrált egy lépést Hófehérkétől.

A hercegnő szemei elkerekedtek, és a rémülete helyét átvette a döbbenet.

– Hogy érted, hogy az összes emlékedet? – kérdezte, majd sóhajtott egyet, ahogy rájött – Oh, Regina, miért csináltad ezt? – suttogta Hófehérke, mire Reginán volt a sor, hogy sóhajtson egyet.

– Csak mert Henry nem emlékszik rám, még nem jelenti azt, hogy az összes, boldog gyerekkori emlékét el kell veszítenie – magyarázta, majd vett egy mély levegőt – A hétvégi sétákat és a közös fagyizásokat. A párnacsatákat és a közös nevetéseket, az esti meséket, a délutánokat, amikor megvigasztaltam és álomba ringattam – sorolta Regina, és érezte, hogy a hangja megremegett, de akkor is befejezte, és nem érdekelte, hogy most már kontrollálatlanul folytak a könnyei. Hófehérkének tudnia kellett, hogy mint kapott tőle Emma Nyavalyás Swan. – A palacsinta szombatokat, azokat a reggeleket, amikor bebújt mellém az ágyba és szorosan összebújtunk, mert még fiatal volt, és vágyott az anyai szeretetre... az előtt, hogy a Gonosz Királynőnek tartott. – Regina átkulcsolta maga körül a karjait, és összeszorította az ajkait. – Nem vagyok elég önző ahhoz, hogy elvegyem tőle ezeket az emlékeket. Ezek teszik Henryt azzá, aki – suttogta – Csak az a baj, hogy most már helyettem Emma az, aki ellátta a bibiket, és aki kitalálta a palacsinta szombatot! – mondta fájdalmasan Regina, majd elindult a lépcső felé, de Hófehérke megragadta a karját.

– Oh, Regina – suttogta, de azonnal elengedte a nőt, amikor Regina mérgesen felemelte a fejét. A tekintete izzott a fájdalomtól és a megvetéstől.

– Hozzám ne merj érni! – köpte Regina, majd suhintott egyet maga körül, mire lila köddel eltűnt az előtérből, és visszatért a szobájába.

***

Amint Regina eltűnt, az előtérben tartózkodok hangos zsivajban törtek ki. Természetesen, Morgó volt az első, aki hangot adott a véleményének.

– Gratulálok, hugi sikerült visszahoznod a Gonosz Királynőt! – vágta oda Hófehérkének, mire David védelmezően átölelte hátulról a nőt. – Nem elég, hogy a Nyugati Boszorkány üldöz minket? Akkor még a Gonosz Királynővel is számoljunk? A nevem Morgó, nem Hülye!

– Leroy! – förmedt rá David, mire a törpe megforgatta a szemeit. – Elég legyen! Hófehérke nem csinált semmit, Regina fakadt ki – emlékeztette rá.

– Én... én – hebegte Hófehérke. – Nem akartam ezt!

És ezután mindenki beszállt a vitába... mindenki leszámítva Robint. Ugyanis ő volt az egyedüli, akit Regina jobban érdekelt, mint Hófehérke. Letette Rolandot, aki érdeklődve pillantott rá, de Robin ezúttal nem magyarázta el neki, hogy miért kellett a saját lábán állnia.

– Felnőtt dolgok – mondta kurtán, majd összeborzolta Roland göndör haját – Keresd meg John bácsit és a többieket, és maradj velük, amíg a papa vissza nem ér, rendben? – mondta, és amint Roland odaszaladt Little Johnhoz, Robin észrevétlenül felsietett a lépcsőn.

Regina, amit megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyedül van, összeroskadt a szobája közepén, és keserves sírásban tőrt ki. Semmije nem volt, és akkor Hófehérke, mintha direkt élvezné, rátapintott a legérzékenyebb pontjára? Komolyan volt képe felhozni Storybrooke-ot? Nem tervezte beavatni a minden lében kanál hercegnőt abba, amit Emmáért... jobban szólva Henryért tett, de nem bírta visszafogni magát. Azt akarta, hogy Hófehérke szégyellje végre el magát egyszer az életben, és fogja be a nagy, lepcses, reménykedő száját. Ezek a gondolatok keringtek a fejében, amikor valaki bekopogtatott hozzá.

– Takarodj innen Hófehérke! Vagy olyat teszek, amit megbánok! – üvöltötte fájdalmasan, majd levette az egyik cipőjét, és teljes erejéből a tömör, tölgyfa ajtóhoz vágta.

– Nem Hófehérke vagyok! – hallotta kintről Robin nyugodt hangját.

– Hagyjál! – mondta halkabban Regina.

– Nem hiszem, hogy az most jó ötlet volna. Nem kellene egyedül lenned! – mondta Robin, mire Regina hangosan fújtatott egyet. – Most ki fogom nyitni az ajtót, Regina! Merem remélni, hogy nem vágsz hozzám semmit – jelentette ki elszántan, majd vett egy mély levegőt, és lassan kinyitotta az ajtót.

Regina még jobban összegömbölyödött, ahogy az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt, és nem nézett fel Robinra, pedig tökéletesen hallotta, hogy a férfi lassan megindult felé, miután becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Ahogy Robin megpillantotta a nőt, összekuporodva a földön, elszorult a szíve. Regina sokkal jobban össze volt törve, mint gondolta, de nem riadt meg tőle, még mindig segíteni akart neki. Óvatosan fél térdre ereszkedett Regina mellett, és gyengéden megérintette a hátát. Tartott tőle, hogy a nő el fog húzódni az érintése elől, hiszen félreérthetetlenül megmondta odalent Hófehérkének, hogy ne merjen hozzáérni, de legnagyobb meglepődésére Regina lassan felemelte a fejét, és könnyes szemekkel az arcába nézett. Elfolyt a sminkje, az arca kipirosodott és a tekintete gyötrelmes volt, de Robin még így is szépnek találta. Finoman letörölte az ujjával Regina arcáról a könnyeit, karöltve a fekete szemfestékével, és elmosolyodott halványan, amikor Regina egy pillanatra jólesően lehunyta a szemét.

– Nem vagyok most jó társaság – sóhajtotta fájdalmasan Regina, majd suhintott egyet a kezével, és helyre hozta a sminkjét.

– Nem számít – suttogta Robin a fülébe, és finoman a karjaiba vette a nőt.

Regina reflexből odabújt a férfihoz, és a nyakába temette az arcát.

– Amióta megismertél csak segíteni próbálsz rajtam – suttogta Regina – Nem érdemlem meg.

– Ezt hadd döntsem el én – válaszolta Robin, és Regina fejére hajtotta a sajátját. – Hófehérke nagyon tapintatlan volt odalent. Csodálom, hogy ennyivel megúszta – jegyezte meg.

Regina halkan felkuncogott, majd mélyen belélegezte a férfi illatát.

– Henry nem örülne, ha megölném a nagyanyját, szóval visszafogtam magam – válaszolta végül elkomolyodva, Robin pedig felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Várj – gondolkodott el – Hogy lehet Hófehérke Henry nagyanyja, ha te vagy az anyja, és Hófehérke a nevelt lányod volt, vagyis fiatalabb nálad? – hadarta, mire Regina halványan elmosolyodott.

– Henryt örökbe fogadtam – magyarázta végül – Persze akkor még nem tudtam, hogy Hófehérke lánya, Emma – köpte a szőke nő nevét – A szülőanyja. Zárt örökbefogadás volt, sosem találkoztam a szülőkkel – mesélte. – De aztán Henry tíz éves korában megkereste Emmát, és visszahozta Storybrooke-ba, és akkor tudtam meg, hogy a kisfiam Hófehérke rokona.

Robin megvakarta a fejét, és elhajolt kicsit, hogy Regina arcába tudjon nézni.

– És ki az édesapja? – tűnődött.

– Na, az még groteszkebb, mint az anya – mondta Regina, majd vett egy mély levegőt. – Zörgőfürge rég elveszett fia – hadarta, mire Robin tekintete még csodálkozóbbá vált.

– Henry Baelfire... Neal kisfia? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Ne aggódj, én is hasonló arcot vágtam – húzta el a száját Regina.

– Várj, szóval amikor segítettem eljutni Nealnek Sohaországba, te is ott voltál? – érdeklődte.

– Áh, mindig is érdekelt, hogy jutott oda az a szerencsétlen – jegyezte meg Regina – De... mégis hogyan segítettél neki? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, mire Robin elmesélte neki, hogyan játszották ki Pán Péter árnyékát.

– Még jó, hogy nem vitte el Rolandot – mondta végül Regina.

– Mulan terve hál istennek működött – mondta egy sóhajtás kíséretében Robin.

Regina bólintott, de nem válaszolt. A gondolatai ismét Henry felé terelődtek. Alig kapta vissza a kis hercegét, és már el is veszítette. Az élet nem volt fair, de Regina tudta, hogy erről nem ő tehetett. _A gonoszoknak nem jár a boldog befejezés_. Amióta csak jó útra tért, dacolt ezzel a mondattal, de most, hogy elveszítette Henryt, úgy érezte, talán mégis volt igazságalapja.

Robin végül leült Regina mellé a földre, és az ölébe húzta a nőt. Regina meglepődött, de nem ellenkezett, hagyta magát még szorosabban átölelni. Jólesett neki a törődés, és képtelen volt elutasítani.

– Ugye tudod, hogy nem maradhatsz idefent örökre? – duruzsolta Robin a fülébe, percekkel később a kérdést, Regina pedig sóhajtott.

– Attól még megpróbálhatom! – válaszolta halkan.

– Te is tudod, hogy tudniuk kell Zelenáról – emlékeztette rá Robin. – Nem bújhatsz el a problémák elől.

– Tudom, de semmi kedvem Hófehérke nyavalygását hallgatni, hogy mennyire sajnálja, hogy belegázolt a lelkivilágomba – mondta megvetően Regina, majd lassan elhajolt Robintól és az arcába nézett. – Azt viszont köszönöm, hogy követtél – mondta őszintén, és finoman kimászott a férfi öléből.

– Szívesen – mosolyodott el Robin, és gyengéden elengedte Reginát.

Reginának túl sok volt ez a szintű figyelmesség, főleg azért, mert élvezte Robin közelségét. Jobban, mint szerette volna. Félt attól, hogy ha beengedi a férfit a falai mögé, az még jobban össze fogja törni, hiába tűnt jelenleg úgy, hogy Robin szándékai tiszták voltak és tényleg, őszintén kedvelte. Ahogy felállt, megérezte, hogy csak az egyik lábán van cipő, és fájdalmasan felnevetett, miközben megtámaszkodott az ágykeretben. Robin felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, és ahogy észrevette Regina fedetlen bal lábát, ő is nevetni kezdett.

– Áh, szóval a cipődet vágtad az ajtóhoz – emelte ki játékosan a férfi.

– Az volt az első, ami a kezem ügyébe került – vont vállat Regina, majd kiegyenesedett és egy suhintással visszavarázsolta a lábára a másik cipőjét.

– Menjünk, és beszéljünk velük – mondta Robin, és biztatóan Reginára kacsintott. – És utána tölthetsz időt Rolanddal – ajánlotta fel, mire Regina izgatottan elmosolyodott. – Ne is tagadd, jelenleg ő az egyetlen, akit nem akarsz megfojtani – vigyorodott el Robin.

– Most épp téged sem akarlak megfojtani – mutatott rá Regina, Robin pedig elégedetten bólintott.

– Megtisztelő, Felség – mondta játékosan, mire Regina önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Ne szokd meg, tolvaj – mondta egy kacsintás kíséretében, és elindult az ajtó felé.

Robin követte, és nyelt egy nagyot, ahogy a tekintete Regina fenekére siklott. A lovaglónadrág tökéletesen körbeölelte a formás hátsóját. _Ez a nő lesz a halálom_ , gondolta fájdalmasan, és minden erejével megpróbálta kiverni a buja gondolatait a fejéből, miközben lementek a földszintre a többiekhez.


	4. Chapter 4

–4–

Mire visszaértek a földszintre, már szinte mindenki a tárgyaló teremben csoportosult. Regina nyelt egyet, Robin pedig biztatóan rámosolygott, miközben elindultak ők is a terem felé. A nő fejében rengeteg gondolat kavargott, és semmi kedve nem volt újra Hófehérke társaságában lenni, de tudta, hogy be kellett avatnia a többieket Zelena létezésébe, és a ténybe, hogy a zöld boszorkány a nővére volt. Amikor beléptek a helyiségbe, minden szempár rájuk szegeződött, de Regina figyelmen kívül hagyott mindenkit, és az asztalhoz lépett, majd leült az utolsó üres székre. Érezte, hogy Robin megállt mögötte, és ez valamelyest megnyugtatta. Persze, butaság volt, hiszen a mágiája sokkal nagyobb védelmet nyújtott, mint Robin és a hegyes botjai, de Regina mégis hálás volt a jelenlétéért. Hófehérke már megszólalt volna, de akkor Roland hirtelen Regina ölébe mászott és megölelte, és a teremben mindenki elhallgatott, ahogy ezt meglátták. Persze senki nem volt olyan botor, hogy megjegyzést tegyen a szokatlan látványra, vagy megkérdőjelezze a történteket.

– Tegnap történt néhány dolog – kezdte Regina hűvösen, majd felhorkantott, amikor Hófehérke a szavába vágott.

– Sajnálom, hogy... – hebegte Hófehérke, de nem tudta folytatni, mert Regina egy gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta.

– Szóval – emelte fel kicsit a hangját, de szinte azonnal észbe kapott, hogy Roland az ölében ült, ezért a következő szavakat ismét ember hangon mondta ki. – Tegnap megismerkedtem a boszorkánnyal – mesélte amilyen érzelemmentesen csak tudta.

– Tényleg zöld? – fakadt ki Morgóból.

– Milyen volt? – hadarta Piroska.

A barna hajú vérfarkas után a többiek is Reginára zúdították a kérdéseiket, és a nő pár perc után feszülten felhorkantott.

– Ha nem hagyjátok elmondani, soha nem lesz vége ennek a nevetséges beszélgetésnek – vágott a szavukba szárazon, és tudat alatt elkezdte cirógatni Roland hátát, aki ennek hatására még jobban hozzábújt.

– Bocsánat, folytasd – intett neki David, mire Regina megforgatta a szemeit.

– A neve Zelena és valóban zöld – emelte ki – És igazad volt, Daliás – köpte a férfi becenevét – Tényleg rajtam akar bosszút állni – ismerte be legyőzötten, mire mindenki döbbenten nézte.

– De nem úgy volt, hogy nem ismered? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Hófehérke.

– Én nem ismertem őt eddig, de ő ismer engem, és tönkre akar tenni – magyarázta Regina.

– De mégis miért? – tűnődött Hófehérke.

– Mert a nővérem – jelentette ki Regina.

A teremben mindenki meghökkent, és ismét zajongni kezdtek. Regina szíve szerint sikoltott volna, de Roland jelenléte megakadályozta ebben.

– Regina tegnapig nem tudta, hogy Zelena a nővére – mutatott rá Robin, mikor érezte, hogy Regina még feszültebbé vált. Finoman megérintette a vállát, és elmosolyodott, mikor Regina nem húzódott el tőle. A többiek persze észrevehették volna az érintést, de túlságosan lekötötte őket a vitatkozás.

– Azért akar bosszút állni rajtam, mert engem nem dobott el anyám – folytatta végül Regina, és megforgatta a szemeit – És mert Zörgőfürge rám bízta a sötét átkot, nem pedig rá – tette hozzá halkabban, és nyelt egyet.

– Foglaljuk össze – fakadt ki végül Morgó – A Gonosz Nyugati Boszorkány és a Gonosz Királynő testvérek, és a zöld csaj dühös, mert nem átkozhatott meg minket? – kiabálta a törpe. – Hát ez aztán csodálatos!

– A nevem még mindig Regina, te kis mélynövésű bunkó! – húzta el a száját a nő – És pontosan ezért dühös rám Zelena – tette hozzá.

Egy darabig még hangzavar volt a teremben, és Regina úgy érezte, hogy fel fog robbanni a feje, ha nem hagyják abba. Egyedül Robin és Roland jelenléte hatott rá valamelyest nyugtatóan.

– Jó, erre még később visszatérünk – szólalt meg végül David, és Regina, a nap folyamán először, hálás volt a hercegnek. – De most meg kell beszélnünk, hogy mihez kezdünk. Nagyi, a lányok, akik a Granny’s-ben főztek, gondolod, hogy hajlandóak volnának átvenni ideiglenesen a konyhát? – tűnődött a férfi.

– Majd beszélek velük. Szerintem semmi akadálya – biztosította Nagyi.

– Leroy, te és a többi törpe írjátok össze, hogy melyik szobába kik költöztek be – mondta Hófehérke. – Jó lenne tudni, hogy kik vannak itt a kastélyban.

– Vedd elintézettnek, hugi – mondta Morgó, és büszkén kinyomta a mellkasát, hogy ilyen fontos feladatot bízott rá a hercegnő.

– Robin és az emberei átnézhetnék a birtokot, és ha nincsenek repülő majmok, Regina levédhetné a határt – vetette fel David, mire Regina felhorkantott.

– Sajnos ez csaj rövid időre zárná ki Zelenát – mutatott rá. – Hasonló pajzsot esetleg vonhatok a birtok köré, mint ő, de elnézve a mágiáját, legalább olyan jó, mint én – sóhajtotta.

– Az is több mint a semmi – zárta rövidre David, és újra Robinra pillantott, aki végül rábólintott a feladatra.

– Belle, volnál olyan kedves, hogy utána olvasol még jobban Óznak? – kérdezte Hófehérke, de Belle megrázta a fejét.

– Szívesen tenném, de Neal és én holnap útnak indulunk – mondta halkan, mire mindenki érdeklődve figyelte a fiatal nőt. – Lehet, hogy van rá mód, hogy visszahozzuk Zörgőt – suttogta – És... és meg kell próbálnunk – magyarázta.

– Rendben – bólintott rá Hófehérke – Igaz, Zörgőfürge sosem volt kiszámítható, de nem állhatok a szerelmed útjába, Belle – mondta bizakodva.

– Köszönöm – suttogta hálásan Belle.

Regina ezt hallva undorodva megforgatta a szemeit, majd sóhajtott.

– Zelena említette tegnap, hogy Zörgőtől tanult mindent – jegyezte meg.

– Ahogy te is – mutatott rá Hófehérke.

– Igen. Szóval, lehet, hogy tényleg hasznát vennénk Zörgőfürgének. Talán többet tud a titokzatos nővéremről, mint mi – mondta Regina.

Ezután David még kiosztott néhány feladatot, majd mindenki félrevonult a szobájába. Robin csapata odakint akart sátrakat felállítani, de Robin végül meggyőzte őket, hogy ez most nem volna biztonságos a szárnyas majmok miatt, így végül, legyőzötten ők is beleegyeztek, és kerestek maguknak szobákat.

– Tényleg a testvéred a boszorkány? – kérdezte Roland, miközben elindultak Reginával a lépcsőn.

– Igen, de ez nem kisfiúknak való téma – zárta rövidre Regina, mire Roland durcásan nézett. Regina összeborzolta a haját, majd Robin felé fordult, aki hirtelen megtorpant mögöttük az egyik lépcsőfokon.

– El kellene rendeznem az embereimet. A legtöbbjük évek óta sátorban él, így szokatlan nekik ez az új körülmény. Vigyáznál addig Rolandra? – kérdezte a férfi, Regina pedig boldogan bólintott.

– Hát persze – mosolyodott el. – Remekül fogunk szórakozni, igaz? – mondta izgatottan Rolandnak, és megpuszilta az arcát, mire a fiú felnevetett és hevesen bólogatott.

***

Amikor Regina visszaért a szobájába, leültette Rolandot az ágyára, majd lassan végignézett a fiún és lelkiismeret furdalása lett. Úgy érezte, mintha pótolni akarná Henryt, pedig Henry pótolhatatlan volt számára. Összeszorította az ajkait, és visszafogta a könnyeit, hiszen nem akart Roland előtt sírni. Végül vett egy mély levegőt, és azzal biztatta magát, hogy attól, mert kedveli Rolandot, még nem árulja el Henryt, szóval leült a fiú mellé és rámosolygott. Roland szorosan ölelte a plüss majmát és kíváncsian nézte Reginát.

– Most úgy mosolyogsz, mint ahogy a papa szokott, amikor szomorú – szólalt meg hirtelen Roland, majd felágaskodott, és finoman megérintette Regina arcát. – A szád mosolyog, de a szemed szomorú – mondta, és aggodalmasan belenézett Regina szemébe.

Regina döbbenten összeráncolta a homlokát, majd legyőzötten bólintott. Roland kiskutya szemeinek képtelen volt hazudni.

– Van egy kisfiam, aki most nem lehet velem – ismerte be halkan. – Szomorú vagyok, mert nem láthatom – magyarázta, majd lesütötte a szemét, ahogy a könnyei mardosni kezdték.

Roland egy pillanatra, láthatóan elgondolkodott, majd szélesen elmosolyodott, és Regina nyakába vetette magát.

– Tudod, én a papám kisfia vagyok, de ha szeretnéd, a tiéd is lehetek addig, amíg újra találkozol a kisfiaddal – hadarta izgatottan.

Reginának a tüdejében rekedt a levegője és lassan elhúzta magától Rolandot, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

– Tudod, kicsim ez nem így működik – magyarázta, és amikor észrevette Rolandon, hogy nem érti miért, vett egy mély levegőt. – Nem lehetek a mamád, mivel a papáddal nem vagyunk – megvakarta a fejét, miközben a jó szót kereste – A papád és én nem vagyunk szerelmesek egymásba – mondta végül. – Szóval nem lehetek a mamád, mivel a mamák szeretik a papákat is. Másképp nem működik – tette hozzá, mire Roland elszomorodott.

– Nekem még sosem volt mamám – suttogta – Vagyis volt, de meghalt, amikor születtem, szóval sosem találkoztam vele – avatta be Reginát, akinek elszorult a szíve. – Te vagy a legelső, Gina, aki úgy bánik velem, mint egy mama – mondta könnyes szemekkel, és ismét Regina karjaiba vetette magát.

Regina reflexszerűen átölte Rolandot és hagyta, hogy a fiú sírjon. Gyengéden cirógatta a hátát, és vigasztaló szavakat suttogott a fülébe.

– Mi lenne, ha barátok lennénk? – vetette fel Regina, mire Roland felemelte a fejét, és érdeklődve pillantott Reginára a könnyes szempillái alól.

– Rendben – egyezett bele, és halványan elmosolyodott – De csak addig, amíg a papámmal nem szeretitek egymást – tette hozzá, mire Regina összeráncolta a homlokát.

Tény, hogy kedvelte Robint, de alig ismerte, szóval nem ígérhetett ilyesmit Rolandnak, mikor nagy esély volt rá, hogy Robin kedvessége mindössze abból fakadt, hogy becsületes és nagylelkű személy volt. Ráadásul tudta, hogy még, ha Robin többet is szeretett volna, ő nem állt készen egy újabb kapcsolatra, mivel félt, hogy ismét összetörik a szíve. Regina pontosan tudta, hogy valahányszor közel engedett magához valakit az meghalt, vagy idővel ellene fordult, vagy nem emlékezett rá, mint Henry.

– Ez utóbbit nem tudom neked megígérni, Roland – sóhajtott végül Regina.

– Miért nem? – tűnődött el kíváncsian Roland.

– Mert a szerelem nem így működik – magyarázta – Az egy nagyon bonyolult érzés, Roland, és még kicsi vagy hozzá, hogy megértsd. De talán, ha leegyszerűsítem, meg fogod – mondta Regina, majd Rolandra mosolygott. – Mit szólnál egy meséhez? – vetette fel.

– A mese a szerelemről fog szólni? – kíváncsiskodott a fiú, mire Regina kuncogva bólintott.

– Igen, arról – ígérte.

Roland kimászott Regina öléből, és elfeküdt a kényelmes párnákon, majd izgatottan pillantott a nőre.

– Kezdheted! – jelentette ki, Regina pedig féloldalasan Roland felé fordult, hogy jobban lássa.

– Egyszer volt hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy fiatal lány, aki beleszeretett a lovászfiúba. A lány családja gazdag, nemesi család volt, így a fiú a lány anyja szemében egy jelentéktelen senki volt, de a lány akkor is szerette. Titokban találkozott vele, és nagyon boldog volt, valahányszor együtt lehetett a fiúval – kezdte. Nem akarta a saját történetét elmesélni, de más nem jutott eszébe. Na jó, talán Hófehérke élete, de ahhoz nem volt idegzete.

Roland érdeklődve figyelte Reginát, miközben a nő folytatta.

– Sokáig titokban találkoztak, és végül elhatározták, hogy együtt megszöknek. Minden jól alakult, de egy napon a lány megmentette egy kislány életét egy elszabadult lótól. Később kiderült, hogy a kislány hercegnő volt, akinek az apja a birodalom királya volt. A lány anyjának felcsillantak a szemei, és elhatározta, hogy hozzáadja a lányát a királyhoz. A lány persze hallani sem akart erről, mivel a lovászfiúba volt szerelmes, de az anya mégis igent mondott a királynak, amikor az megkérte a lány kezét.

– A lány mamája gonosz volt – suttogta Roland, mire Regina bólintott. _Nem is tudod mennyire, kicsim._

– A lány este megkereste a szerelmét és megkérte, hogy másnap szökjenek meg, ne várjanak tovább. A fiú beleegyezett és megcsókolta a lányt, de akkor az istálló ajtajában megjelent a hercegnő, a király egyetlen lánya, és teljesen kiakadt. A lány megpróbálta elmagyarázni neki, hogy az apja, a király hiába egy nemes ember, ő nem szereti. A hercegnő ekkor megkérdezte tőle: – Na, és a fiút az istállóból, őt szereted? – A lány pedig gondolkodás nélkül bólintott. – Teljes szívemből – válaszolta.

Regina arcán akaratán kívül folyni kezdtek a könnyei, de figyelmen kívül hagyta őket, és folytatta.

– A hercegnő értetlenül elgondolkodott ezen, de aztán felcsillantak a szemei, amikor a lány elmondta neki, hogy milyen csodálatos dolog az igaz szerelem. – Az igaz szerelem varázslatos, a legerősebb mágia a világon. – mondta a lány, a hercegnő pedig kerek szemekkel figyelte. A lány ez után megkérte a hercegnőt, hogy ne árulja el senkinek, amit látott, és a kislány meg is ígérte, hogy hallgat, de persze nem így történt.

– A hercegnő hazudott? – hökkent meg Roland.

– Nem hazudott, csak nem tudott titkot tartani. A lány anyja kiszedte a hercegnőből a titkot, és nagyon dühös lett, hogy a lánya nem akart feleségül menni a királyhoz. Este a lány és a szerelme készen álltak rá, hogy megszökjenek, de amikor el akartak indulni, a lány anyja rajta kapta őket az istállóban, és nagyon dühös lett. Az anya boszorkány volt, nagyon erős mágus, és a lány félt a hatalmától. Könyörgött az anyjának, hogy hagyja őket békén, ne tegye tönkre a boldogságukat, de a nő nem hallgatott rájuk. A mágiáját használva megölte a lány szerelmét a szeme láttára. A fiú összeesett, a lány pedig azonnal térdre rogyott mellette. Az ölébe vette a fiú fejét és keservesen sírt, miközben kiabált az anyjával – mesélte remegő hangon, és belekapaszkodott az ágytakaróba, hogy visszafogja a könnyeit. Nem volt könnyű Danielről beszélni, még úgy sem, hogy nem használt neveket.

– Mi történt ezután a lánnyal? – érdeklődte Roland.

– Az anyja hozzákényszerítette a királyhoz, és királynő lett belőle. A szíve üres volt, és csak a szerelmére tudott gondolni – mondta Regina, majd sóhajtott. – A király egyáltalán nem szerette a lányt, csak meg akarta mutatni a világnak, hogy idős létére, fiatal királynője van. A királynő sem szerette a királyt, a palotát börtönnek érezte, és minden vágya az volt, hogy szabad lehessen, és elmenekülhessen a királyságból lóháton.

– Miért nem menekült el? – kíváncsiskodott Roland.

– Mert, mint már említettem, a királynő anyja boszorkány volt, aki megátkozta a lányt, hogy soha többé nem hagyhatja el a birodalmat a király jelenléte nélkül – folytatta Regina fájdalmasan. – Szóval a királynő magányos volt és szomorú, és a fájdalma lassan elkezdett dühvé változni. Bosszút akart állni a hercegnőn, aki nem tudott titkot tartani.

– Szóval, a szerelem azért nehéz érzés, mert ha elveszítjük, fáj? – vakarta meg a fejét Roland.

– Te nagyon okos kisfiú vagy Roland – mosolyodott el halványan Regina. – Igen, a szerelem erős érzés, és ha elveszítjük azt, akit szeretünk, az nagyon fáj. Éppen ezért sem tudunk bárkibe szerelmesek lenni.

– Mint a lány és a király – suttogta Roland, ahogy megértette az összefüggéseket.

– Igen – bólintott rá Regina – A szerelem ösztönös érzés, nem fejben dől el, hanem – megfogta Roland kezét, és a mellkasára helyezte – Hanem a szívünkben.

– Szóval, azért nem lehetsz a mamám, mert nem vagy szerelmes a papámba? – foglalta végül össze Roland csalódottan.

– Igen, pontosan. És nem tudom megígérni neked, hogy valaha azok leszünk-e egymásba, mert ez nem így működik. A szerelem nem alakul ki olyan könnyen két felnőtt között, mint a mesékben. A mesékben mindig első látásra beleszeretnek egymásba a karakterek, de a valóságban ez sokkal bonyolultabb – magyarázta Regina, és halványan elmosolyodott.

– Rendben, legyünk barátok, Gina – mondta végül mosolyogva Roland, és még jobban magához szorította a plüss majmát.

– Látom, szereted az új játékodat – váltott témát Regina, és örült neki, hogy sikerült megértetnie a fiúval, hogy miért nem lehetett az új anyukája.

– Tőled kaptam – mondta büszkén – Ha velem van, olyan, mintha vigyáznál rám.

Regina mosolya meghatódottá vált, és gyengéden lehúzta Roland lábáról a bocskorait, amikor a fiú ásított egyet. Finoman betakarta, és elégedetten elmosolyodott, amikor Roland jólesően felsóhajtott.

– Biztosan elfáradtál az úton, aludj egyet – mondta Regina, és megcirógatta az arcát.

– Olyan puha – mondta álmos hangon Roland, és belenyomta a fejét a párnába. Regina ezt látva halkan felnevetett, és megpuszilta a fiú homlokát, aki ismét felsóhajtott, majd láthatóan elnyomta az álom.

Roland aludt, mint a tej, Regina pedig a fésülködő asztalához lépett. Leült a székre, egy pillanatra belenézett a tükörbe, majd elkezdte kiválogatni az ékszereit és az egyéb szépségápolási dolgait. Nagy részük a múltjára emlékeztette, és szeretett volna tiszta lappal indítani, ha már visszakényszerült az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőbe. Nem akart a Gonosz Királynő lenni, és tudta, hogy ehhez változásokra volt szükség a környezetében.

Henryre gondolt. A fiú szavai csengtek a fejében, azok, amikkel biztatta, hogy újra boldog lehet. Fájdalmasan mosolygott az emléken, miközben a nevetségesen nehéz, gyémánt nyakláncait pakolta bele egy üres, fa dobozba. _A ruháim helyett ezeket vitted volna el, Zelena. Ezeket sose szerettem,_ gondolta, ahogy a kezébe került az egyik ökölnyi gyémánt, a törpe bányákból, amit még az idióta férje adott neki. Leopold komolyan azt hitte, hogy erre vágyott? Komolyan azt hitte, hogy ha ilyen, nevetséges ajándékokat ad neki, akkor majd megbocsájtja, hogy nem engedte rendesen lovagolni? Hogy bezárta a kastélyba? Hogy Hófehérke bébicsőszének használta? Hogy... hogy hetente többször rákényszerítette a „házastársi kötelezettségeire”, ahogy előszeretettel nevezte a szexet?

Ahogy eszébe jutott a király és a kötelező aktusok, Reginát kirázta a hideg. Tizenhét éves volt és még szűz, amikor hozzá kellett mennie a királyhoz. Daniellel sajnos sosem volt lehetőségük meglépni ezt a lépést. Azt tervezték, hogy elmenekülnek, összeházasodnak, egy kis házba költöznek az erdő szélén, és majd a nászéjszakán szeretik egymást először. Persze, erre sosem került sor, és Regina első élménye egy hetven éves, vén kéjenccel történt, akit csak a saját élvezete érdekelt. Ahogy eszébe jutott a nászéjszakája, remegni kezdett a keze. Leopold üveges tekintete, a teste, ahogy ránehézkedett, a keze, amivel befogta a száját, amikor fájdalmasan felsírt és könyörgött, hogy ne csinálja. _A feleségem vagy, így azt csinálod, amit én akarok._ Jutottak eszébe élénken a király szavai.

Mindenki azt gondolta Leopoldról, hogy egy kedves, nemes lelkű uralkodó, de Regina jobban tudta. Ő ismerte a király valódi arcát, amit még Hófehérke sem, így ő pontosan tudta, hogy a férfi remek színész volt. Zárt ajtók mögött egy erőszakos, agresszív, állatias ember volt, aki megerőszakolta, megalázta és, ha visszaszólt, meg is ütötte Reginát. A nap, amikor végre meghalt, hosszú évek után először, a legszebb volt Regina számára. Hat éven keresztül szenvedett Leopold terrorjában. Hat évig pátyolgatta Hófehérkét és tolerálta a király dühét, amit mindig rajta vezetett le a hálószobában.

Rengetegszer el akarta ezt mondani Hófehérkének, de sosem tette. Mégis, hogy állítasz oda valaki elé azzal, hogy az apád, akit istenítettél, egy nyomorult erőszaktevő volt, semmi más? Lehet, hogy Regina éveken át gyűlölte Hófehérkét, de erre még ő sem volt képes, hogy összetörje a hercegnő illúzióit. Meglepő mód még a legsötétebb perceiben sem vágta ezt oda Hófehérkének.

Végül a gyémántot is beletette a dobozba, és sóhajtott egyet. _Talán, ha előkerülnek a tündérek, hasznukra lesz ez a sok giccs. Kétlem, hogy sok tündérpor maradt az átok után_ , gondolta, majd végignézett az asztalán. A tekintete a kézitükrére siklott, amit az apjától kapott, és gyengéden végigsimított rajta, majd megérintette a hajkeféjét, amit szintén az apja adott neki, és nyelt egyet. Egy része már bánta, hogy megölte. Persze, az átoknak hála, megkapta Henryt, és ezt soha nem csinálná vissza, még úgy sem, hogy végül őt is elveszítette, de ettől függetlenül Reginának fájt az apja halála. Az idősebbik Henry semmi mást nem kívánt a lányának, csak boldogságot. Persze egy dolog volt kívánni valamit, és egy másik gyáván elnézni, ahogy Cora hozzákényszerítette Leopoldhoz... Regina hiába tudta, hogy az apja tehetetlen volt Cora mágiájával szemben, akkor is fájt neki, hogy nem állt ki mellette, hogy nem védte meg az erőszaktól és a terrortól, amit ez a házasság hozott az életébe. Egy darabig ezen gondolkodott, majd a tekintete hirtelen, ismét Rolandra siklott, és sóhajtott egyet. Ahogy a fiú ott feküdt, ártatlanul az ágyában, Henryre emlékeztette, amikor még kicsi volt, amikor még megbízott benne és nem tartotta a Gonosz Királynőnek.

A szíve azt üvöltötte, hogy engedje közel magához ez a tündéri kisfiút, de az esze jobban tudta; nem pótolhatta Henry hiányát egy másik gyermekkel. Nem lett volna fair sem Henryvel, sem Rolanddal... _viszont egy anya több gyermeket is szerethet_ , emlékeztette rá magát Regina, és a szája elé kapta a kezét. Gondolatban komolyan elfogadta Roland kérését, hogy legyen a mamája? Tudat alatt tényleg ennyire kedvelte volna a tolvajt, hogy sajátjaként szeresse a gyermekét? Nem tudta, de azt igen, hogy még, ha kedvelte is valamelyest Robint, ami ilyen rövid idő után hihetetlennek tűnt, akkor sem volt helyes ilyesmit gondolnia. Roland nem volt a kisfia... _de még lehet_ , gondolta Regina reménykedő énje, majd megrázta a fejét. Nem tudta, hogy mit érzett, de azt igen, hogy Henry hiánya egyre jobban felemésztette... igen, csak ez lehetett a magyarázat ezekre a gondolatokra, vagy nem?

***

Mire Robin visszatért Regina lakosztályához, Roland már ébren volt. Elmerülten játszott a majmával a nő ágyában, és egy régi dalt dudorászott, amit Regina felismert, mivel neki is gyakran énekelte az apja még gyerekkorában. Regina lassan befejezte a pakolást, és elégedetten lecsukta az ékszerekkel teli, faládika tetejét, miközben behívta Robint.

– Sikerült elhelyezkednie mindenkinek? – érdeklődte Regina.

– Igen, habár Little John először megijedt, hogy idebentről nem lehet hallani a madarak csicsergését – nevetett fel Robin, mire Regina megforgatta a szemeit, de nem tett megjegyzést a nagydarab férfi kijelentésére.

Robin eközben odasétált Rolandhoz, és megpuszilta a feje búbját.

– Micsoda kiváltságban van része a fiatalembernek, a királynő beengedte az ágyába? – kérdezte vigyorogva, és megcsiklandozta Roland oldalát. A fiú boldogan kacagott és ez megmosolyogtatta Regina.

– Gina mesélt nekem, és utána elaludtam – mondta végül Roland, miután Robin abbahagyta a csiklandozást.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte kíváncsian, Roland pedig vidáman bólintott – Na, és miről szólt a mese?

– A szerelemről – mondta büszkén a fiú, mire Robin odakapta a fejét Reginára.

– Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy mi az a szerelem, és másképp nem tudtam neki elmagyarázni – mentegetőzött Regina.

– Gina azt mondta, hogy nem lehet a mamám, mert nem szeretitek egymást – mondta Roland elszontyolodva, Robinnak pedig kikerekedtek a szemei ezt hallva – De aztán azt mondta, hogy ettől még lehetünk barátok – tette hozzá egy halvány mosoly kíséretben a fiú.

Robin némán bólintott, és láthatóan elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, mielőtt az ölébe húzta Rolandot.

– Gyere nagyfiú, lassan ebédelünk – mondta végül, félre téve a döbbenetét, amit a fia szavai okoztak. Óvatosan letette a földre Rolandot, aki azonnal el kezdte felvenni a bocskorát.

– Mit eszünk? – kérdezte izgatottan.

Robin látta, hogy a kérdés hallatán Regina is felhúzta a szemöldökét, így a nőt nézte, miközben válaszolt.

– A Nagyi főzött valamit a lányokkal – magyarázta Robin. – Valami furcsa nevű ételt – tette hozzá, és megvakarta a fejét. – La... la – Próbálta felidézni az élet nevét, de aztán elpirult, amikor Regina felnevetett.

– Lasagne? –vonta fel a tökéletes ívű szemöldökét a nő, mire Robin bólintott.

– Ez valami különleges étel a másik birodalomban? – érdeklődte a férfi.

– Igen, így is mondhatjuk – bólintott rá Regina, majd összeráncolta a homlokát. _Kíváncsi lennék, hol találtak hozzá alapanyagokat? Vagy csak azért nevezi a Nagyi lasagne-nak, bármi is legyen, amit főztek, hogy nagyobb kedvünk legyen megenni?_ Tűnődött magában Regina.

Végül együtt mentek le a földszintre, hogy megebédeljenek. Regina megfogta Roland kezét, és karöltve indultak le a lépcsőn, Robin pedig mögöttük halad pár lépéssel. A tekintete ismét Regina tökéletes alakjára siklott, miközben a nő lassan lépkedett előtte a lépcsőn, és kirázta a hideg, miközben minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne gondoljon mocskos dolgokra a nővel kapcsolatban...


	5. Chapter 5

**–5–**

Regina másnap reggel hangos zajra ébredt fel, ami a palota előteréből hallatszott fel. Éjszaka szerencsére nem voltak rémálmai, így Robin sem rontott be hozzá rémülten a sikolyai miatt. Végigaludta az éjszakát, de mégsem érezte magát kipihentnek, legalábbis nem úgy, mint amikor Robin védelmezően a karjaiba vonta. Ahogy ez a vágyakozó gondolat tudatosult benne, makacskodva megrázta a fejét. Nem akart Robinra gondolni. Nem akarta kedvelni a férfit, és főleg nem akarta, hogy újra összetörjön a szíve. A férfi ellen szóló érveket gyűjtötte össze, miközben elővarázsolt egy tál langyos vizet és néhány tiszta rongyot, hogy a körülményekhez képest megtisztálkodjon, amennyire csak tud, mielőtt felöltözne.

Ismét egy fekete, bőr lovaglónadrágot vett fel, de ezúttal egy szintén fekete mídert választott hozzá, amire igaz gyöngyök voltak rávarrva. Ez a szett is nagyon felsőbbrendű volt, de a Gonosz Királynő ruhatárából elég nehéz volt nem fennkölten felöltözködni. Ahogy a zaj egyre hangosabbá vált, Regina gyorsan a lábra kapta az előző napi cipőjét, majd egy suhintással magára varázsolta a sminkjét és megigazította a haját, mielőtt lement a földszintre megnézni, hogy miért kiabáltak már megint, kora reggel az újdonsült lakótársai, akiket a háta közepére sem kívánt.

Alig, hogy leért a lépcsőn, Neallel és Belle-el találta magát szemben, akik a többiektől búcsúzkodtak. _Hát persze, el is felejtettem, hogy a könyvmoly vissza akarja hozni Zörgőt a halálból,_ gondolta megvetően Regina. Nála jobban senki nem tudta, hogy a halálból nem volt visszaút, vagy akkor már évek óta Daniel karjaiban lett volna, boldogan... de aztán, az is igaz volt, hogy Zörgőfürgét sosem látták meghalni. A nagyszájú manó egyszerűen csak eltűnt, miután végzett Pán Péterrel Storybrooke főterén.

– Visszatérünk, amit megtaláltuk Zörgőt – ígérte Belle, és szorosan magához ölelte Hófehérkét.

Ezt látva, Reginát undorodva kirázta a hideg, és megforgatta a szemeit, miközben elindult a hátsó kijárat felé, ami a kertbe vezetett. Semmi kedve nem volt végighallgatni Hófehérke nyáltól csepegő, motivációs beszédet, amiről Regina tudta, hogy a hercegnő elkerülhetetlenül rá fog zúdítani Belle-re.

Az almafájához sétált, majd gyengéden végigsimított az egyik alacsonyabban lévő ágán, mielőtt levett egy érett, lédús piros almát, és beleharapott. Örült neki, hogy legalább egy pontja volt a kastélynak, ahol otthon érezte magát... ahol mindig otthon érezte magát. Lassan odasétált az egyik kőpadhoz és leült. Befejezte a zamatos gyümölcsöt, és közben meredten bámulta az almafát. A fát, ami végigkövette az életét, ami itt és Storybrooke-ban is vele volt még a legsötétebb percekben is. Ahová kislánykora óta fordult, amikor egyedül akart lenni. Olyannyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy nem is hallotta, hogy valaki kilépett mögötte az udvarra. Csak akkor tudatosult benne, hogy nem volt egyedül, amikor megérezte, hogy valaki gyengéden a vállára tette a kezeit. Regina megrémült, és hátrakapta a fejét, de amint meglátta, hogy Robin volt az, megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt.

– Ilyen többet ne csinálj! – figyelmeztette. – A szívbajt hoztad rám – tette hozzá, mire a férfi láthatóan elszégyellte magát egy pillanatra, és finoman elengedte Regina vállát, majd leült mellé a padra.

– Ne haragudj, Felség – mondta Robin, majd sóhajtott egyet.

– Valami baj van? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Regina, majd ívelten az almafa tövébe hajította az almacsutkát, hogy az táplálja tovább a fát. Világéletében lenyűgözte a természet körforgása, de persze soha nem adott ennek hangot. Cora nem állt volna jót magáért, ha ilyesmit hallott volna a szájából.

– Hogy a szavaiddal éljek: „reménykedő monológ” – mondta Robin, és keserűen felnevetett. Regina ezt hallva csatlakozott a nevetéshez.

– Hadd találjam ki, Hófehérke és a herceg teletömték Belle fejét mindenféle nyálas hülyeséggel, és te sem bírtad már tovább hallgatni? – kérdezte kuncogva Regina.

– Alapvetően nem zavar, ha valaki reménykedik, de valahogy a remény szó és a Zordon az én szótárban nem túlzottan illenek bele egy mondatba – magyarázta Robin.

– Nos, azt aláírom, hogy Zörgőfürge és Belle szerelme sosem volt átlagos – bólintott rá Regina. – Valójában sosem értettem, hogy mit látnak egymásban. Mármint Zörgő egy hatalom éhes, sötét mágus, Belle megy egy reménykedő könyvmoly – vallotta be.

– Szerintem Zörgőfürge, ha választania kellene Belle és a hatalom között, az utóbbit választaná – vont vállat Robin.

– Felteszem, volt szerencséd hozzá – emelte ki cinikusan Regina.

– Igen, egyszer betörtem a kastélyába, és... – kezdte Robin, de Regina a szavába vágott.

– Te jó ég, neked elment az eszed? – fakadt ki a nőből. – Ez nagyon rossz ötlet volt, csoda, hogy kijutottál – hadarta, majd megvakarta a fejét – Várj, hogy jutottál ki? – ráncolta össze a homlokát.

– Belle elengedett, amikor Zörgőfürge nem volt otthon – magyarázta Robin, majd elmesélte, hogy Zörgőfürge napokon át kínozta, amiért megpróbálta ellopni tőle a varázspálcát, és azt, hogy Belle-nek hála, hogy sikerült mégis megszereznie a tárgyat. – Ha nem sikerül a tervem, Marian még az előtt meghal, hogy Roland megszületik – suttogta a végét, majd sóhajtott egyet.

– Nos, ez esetben megértem, hogy miért törtél be Zörgőhöz, de ettől függetlenül még botor ötlet volt – mondta Regina, majd összeszorította az ajkait.

– Ha szeretünk valakit, gyakran nem gondoljuk végig a következményeket – emelte ki Robin. – Később nem tudtam megmenteni Mariant, és ez örök teher a lelkemen, de a tény, hogy aznap meg tudtam őt gyógyítani, és világra hozhatta két hónappal később Rolandot – vett egy mély levegőt – Bármikor újra betörnék a sötét kastélyba, ha a kisfiamról lenne szó – mondta végül.

– Ebben nem kételkedem – adta meg Regina – Nagyon jó apja vagy – tette hozzá, mire Robin halványan elmosolyodott.

– Abból, amit láttam, ahogy Rolanddal viselkedsz, te is nagyon jó anya vagy. A fiad nagyon szerencsés, hogy te vagy az édesanyja, még akkor is, ha most nem lehet itt veled – mondta halkan a férfi, és összeszorította az ajkait, amikor Regina könnyes szemekkel pillantott rá.

Reginát szíven ütötték Robin szavai, de nem haragudott rá. Valójában jólesett neki a férfi észrevétele, annak ellenére is, hogy ettől csak még jobban hiányzott neki Henry.

– Köszönöm – suttogta végül, és a tekintetét újra az almafára összpontosította.

Egy darabig csendben ültek egymás mellett és élvezték a kellemes, őszi időjárást. A Nap vakítóan sütött és a lágy, langyos szellő finoman simogatta az arcukat.

– Igazán szép almafa – jegyezte meg kisvártatva Robin.

– Még gyermekkoromban ültettem édesapámmal, és én gondoztam egész életemben – mesélte Regina. – Amikor királynő lettem, ez volt az egyik, azon kevés dolgok közül, amit magammal hozhattam a palotába. Persze, ez is csak a varázslatnak hála kerülhetett át ide. Anyám nem igazán akarta megtenni, de hosszas könyörgés után végül beleegyezett – magyarázta, és ahogy Corára terelődött a szó, rossz értelemben kirázta a hideg. Robin persze ezt észrevette, de nem tette szóvá. Volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy Reginának nem volt túl jó viszonya az anyjával, hiszen valahányszor szóba került, megváltozott a hangulata, de abban is biztos volt, hogy Regina még nem állt rá készen, hogy megossza vele ennek az okát, így inkább más irányba terelte a beszélgetést.

– Szóval az állítólagos Gonosz Királynő nem csak a gyerekeket szereti, hanem a fákat is? – mosolyodott el önelégülten Robin, mire Regina megforgatta a szemeit.

– És a lovakat – mutatott rá a nő.

– Aki szereti az állatokat és a gyereket, nem lehet gonosz – emelte ki Robin, mire Regina megcsóválta a fejét.

– Hát, a gonosz nem is születik, hanem készül – vont vállat Regina, majd ismét a fára pillantott. – Amikor megátkoztam ezt a vidéket, az új világba is magammal vittem a fámat. Persze, most, hogy visszakerültünk ide, a fa és a többi holmim is visszatért velem – magyarázta.

– Milyen a másik világ? – kíváncsiskodott Robin.

– Sokkal fejlettebb – válaszolta gondolkodás nélkül Regina – A házakban van meleg víz, és az emberek mindennap odabent fürdenek. Minden házban beépített fűtés rendszer van és egy olyan találmány, amit elektromosságnak hívnak, ez fényt ad és rengeteg eszközt működtet, amik megkönnyítik a mindennapokat – magyarázta olyan érthetően, ahogy csak tudta. _Oh, de hiányzik az espresso gépem_ , gondolta vágyakozva.

– Ez elég jól hangzik, még ha nem is értek mindent teljesen – húzta el a száját Robin, majd összeráncolta a homlokát – Várjunk csak, miért könnyítetted meg az emberek életét, ha bosszút akartál rajtuk állni?

– Az átok nem maga a hely volt, hanem az, hogy nem emlékeztek rá, hogy kicsodák. Nem emlékeztek a szeretteikre és a múltjukra. Teljesen új emberek lettek, akik azt hitték, az új világ volt egész életükben az otthonunk – magyarázta Regina.

– Így már világos – bólintott Robin, majd hirtelen, kíváncsian Reginára pillantott. – Hiányzik? Mármint azt tudom, hogy a kisfiad igen, de maga a világ? – érdeklődte, mire Regina reflexből felpattant a padról, és a fához sétált.

A teste megfeszült és érezte, ahogy a könnyei mardosni kezdték a szemeit. Nem akarta, hogy Robin meglássa az arcán az érzelmeit, ezért teljesen elfordult.

– Storybrooke az otthonom, Robin – válaszolta végül szomorú hangon.

– Sajnálom – suttogta Robin, majd ő is felállt. Lassan odasétált Reginához, és megállt mögötte. Végül, rövid hezitálás után, gyengéden átölelte hátulról, és elégedetten felsóhajtott, amikor Regina legyőzötten nekidőlt a mellkasának.

– Az egészben az a legrosszabb, hogy életem végéig honvágyam lesz – mondta fájdalmasan Regina.

Meglepte a férfi gesztusa. ledöbbentette, hogy Robin átölelte, és hiába akarta ellökni magától, nem tudta. Jólesett neki a törődés.

– Ezt nem tudhatod biztosra, Regina – mondta a férfi.

– Nincsenek átjárok – sóhajtotta a nő.

– Tudom, de csodák néha történnek – vont vállat Robin.

– Csak az baj, hogy nem velem – válaszolta keserűen Regina, majd hirtelen megfordult a férfi karjaiban, és a nyakába temette az arcát.

A könnyei akaratlanul utat törtek maguknak, miközben átfonta a karjait Robin dereka körül. Utálta, hogy elgyengült. Utálta, hogy nem bírt parancsolni magának, de Henry hiánya erősebb volt a szívében, mint valaha, és úgy érezte, hogy szüksége volt az erőre, amit Robin ölelése adott neki. Újra úgy akarta érezni magát, mint amikor felébredt a karjaiban, még akkor is, ha úgy hitte, hogy nem érdemli meg a törődést, amit valamiért ez a férfi meg akart neki adni.

Robin szorosan a karjaiba vonta a nőt, és apró kis semmiségeket suttogott a fülébe, remélve, hogy Regina talán megnyugszik tőlük.

– Te is megérdemled a csodákat, Regina. Jobban, mint bármelyikünk – mondta végül a férfi, mire Regina felemelte rá a könnyes tekintetét.

Nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott. Persze tudta, hogy Robin nem úgy tekintett rá, mint a többiek, de akkor is furcsa volt számára azt hallani valaki szájából, hogy a Gonosz Királynő is megérdemli a csodákat. Robin eközben halványan elmosolyodott, és gyengéden megcirógatta Regina arcát. A nő fekete íriszei a lelkéig hatoltak, ahogy összeért a tekintetük, és Robin azon kapta magát, hogy megnyalta az ajkait, mint aki meg akarja a csókolni a nőt. Regina beledőlt az érintésbe és a tekintetét Robin ajkaira emelte. Látta, ahogy a férfi megnyalta a száját és kirázta tőle a hideg. Robin továbbra is, folyamatosan becézgette a nő puha arcbőrét, Regina pedig mosolyogva lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, hogy kiélvezze a gyengéd érintéseket, de amikor ismét fel akart nézni Robin kék szemébe, a tekintete megakadt valamin a férfi alkarján.

Ezután az események hihetetlenül gyorsan zajlottak. Regina mosolya leolvadt, és szinte rugóként pattant ki Robin erős karjaiból, és meredten bámulta a férfi jobb karját, amin feltűrődött az ingujja az ölelkezés miatt. Az alkarján egy tetoválás volt... egy tetoválás, amit Regina már látott korábban és soha nem felejtett el. Egy címer, benne egy oroszlánnal... Robin Hood volt a férfi a kocsmából... Hát ezért vonzódtak egymáshoz az első perctől fogva... Robin volt a lelki társa.

_– Szerelem, Regina – mondta Tinkerbell, mintha egyértelmű lett volna._

_– Segítesz nekem új lelki társat találni? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Regina._

_– Ott van – mutatta izgatottan Tinkerbell egy kocsma ablakán keresztül. – Az a férfi az, az oroszlános tetoválással._

Ahogy Regina visszarázódott az emlékből, reflexszerűen hátrálni kezdett Robintól, majd ahogy neki ütközött az almafának, az ajkába harapott. Robin értetlenül, döbbenten, ledermedve bámulta Reginát. Nem értette, hogy mitől ijedt meg a nő, de megölte a kíváncsiság.

– Regina – kezdte, de a nő megrázta a fejét.

– Ne! – mondta szigorúan, majd suhintott egyet maga körül, mire lila füst kíséretében eltűnt.

Robin ezután feszülten ledobta magát a kőpadra, ahol korábban együtt ültek, és végigfuttatta az ujjait a haján. _Mégis mitől ijedt meg Regina?_ Robin tudta, hogy nem volt túl erőszakos a közeledése, ráadásul eleinte még Regina is láthatóan nyitott volt az ölelésre, talán még a csókra is. _Mit látott meg?_ Robin nem tudta és ez felettébb frusztrálta.

***

Ahogy Regina visszatért a szobájába, remegni kezdett a keze, és amint még jobban átadta magát az érzéseinek, idővel a lábai is felmondták ideiglenesen a szolgálatot. Lerogyott az ágyára, és kétségbeesetten próbálta visszanyerni a lélegzetét. A gondolatai kaotikusan keringtek a fejében.

 _Szóval Robin az oroszlán tetkós pasi... talán tényleg igaza volt Tinkerbell-nek? A tündérpor tényleg soha nem hazudik? Ez volna a végzetünk, hogy együtt legyünk? Szürreális ez az egész... mégis megtaláltuk egymást? Ne... ez pont az a mondat, amitől mindig hányingerem lesz, valahányszor kimondja Hófehérke vagy a Daliás herceg._ Gondolta undorodva. _Oké, a sors kijátszhatatlan? Fúj, ez sem jobb, ez is nyálas... Maradjunk annál, hogy a tündérpor nem hazudik? Sose hittem el, de most már talán kezdem... ennyi évvel később, ennyi kitérő után, újra keresztezi egymást az utunk, én pedig megint elrohantam, mint egy félénk tinédzser. Komolyan, egy idióta vagy, Regina._ _Egy idióta vagy, amiért nem hallgattál évtizedekkel korábban arra az ostoba tündérre... nem, nem vagyok idióta, erre még gondolnom sem szabad... csak tönkretettem volna Robin életét, ahogy most is csak ezt kapná tőlem. Ő egy kedves és figyelmes férfi, én pedig csak fájdalmat okoznék neki... de úgy kedvelem... Kedvelem? Tényleg kedvelem? Vagy csak a gondolatát kedvelem, hogy nem lennék melletted egyedül?_ Gondolta kétségbeesetten, majd sóhajtott. _Persze, hogy kedvelem, hiszen a lelki társam... de reálisan kell gondolkodnom, nem törhetem össze a saját szívemet, még az előtt, hogy Robinnak lehetősége nyílna rá... Pont ez az oka, amiért nem adhatok neki rá lehetőséget, hogy összetörje a szívemet... de persze aztán ott vannak Tink szavai: **„Nem csak a saját életedet tetted tönkre azzal, hogy nem mentél oda hozzá, hanem az övét is.”** Viszont így lett egy kisfia és egy szerelme... Regina, legyél már őszinte, legalább saját magaddal, az Isten szerelmére... Robin szerelme halott, Roland pedig a tiéd is lehetne, ha évekkel korábban esélyt adsz magadnak a boldogságra Robinnal... Miért nem tud ez az egész egyszerűbb lenni? _

Beletemette az arcát a párnájába, és hagyta, hogy utat törjenek maguknak a könnyei. _Miért van az, hogy a szívem örül, hogy kaphatna egy második esélyt... a második esélyre... de az eszem józan? Miért?_ A fejét hevesen beleverte a párnába, mintha egy fal lett volna. _El kell kerülnöm Robint. Nem gyengülhetek el. A szeretet gyengeség. Anyámnak igaza volt, csak fájdalmat kaptam a szeretettől... Daniel... apa... Henry... mindenkit elveszítettem, és nem maradt más, csak az üresség. Nem szerethetek bele Robinba, hogy aztán őt is elveszítsem... a szívem nem bírna ki még egy veszteséget... és akkor még Roland is ott van, akit szintén megszeretnék... meg jobban kötődnék hozzá, mint most, pedig már ilyen rövid idő alatt el kezdtem hozzá kötődni. Veszítsek el még egy gyermeket?_

A gondolatai percekig fájdalmasak és kétségbeesettek voltak, de aztán valami átfordult Reginában, egy időben azzal, hogy a hátára feküdt. _Az első perctől fogva megőrülök tőle. Hatással van rám onnantól kezdve, hogy megjelent az erdőben. Olyan dolgokat érzek, amiket nem akarok. Miért van rám ilyen hatással? A kedves, mélyreható, kék szemei, amik mintha a lelkemet látnák. A mosolya, azokkal az imádni való gödröcskékkel az arcán... tagadhatom, ahogy akarom, de Robin akkor is egy jóképű férfi marad... És akkor ott van még az akcentusa, amit lehetetlen lenne összetéveszteni bárkiével. A gesztusai... az, hogy nem tart gonosznak. Ez ijeszt meg a legjobban, hogy nem fél tőlem. Hogy lehet, hogy nem fél tőlem? Ez is a lelki társ dolog miatt van?_

Végül összeszorította az ajkait, és megrázta magát miközben felült. _Robin érdekében jobb lesz, ha elkerülöm. Hiába nem akarok már a királynő lenni... akkor sem kockáztathatok. Jobbat érdemel nálam. A hibáimnak ára van, és nem lehetek boldog... **a gonoszoknak nem jár a boldog befejezés.** Szóval felesleges reménykednem abban, hogy ez az egész működne köztem és Robin között. Tény... egy ideig lehet, hogy működne, de a vége ugyanaz lenne, mint mindig. Összetörne a szívem, ahogy az övé is... persze, ha túléli a velem töltött időt. Lehet, Tinkerbell úgy gondolta, hogy menthető vagyok... de azóta, mióta odavezetett a kocsmához, sokkal sötétebb lett a szívem. Lehet, hogy a fiatal királynőt meg tudta volna menteni Robin... de engem? Nem hinném. Lehet, hogy már nem kínzok embereket és égetek fel falukat, de egyszer megtettem, és kétlem, hogy ezért bocsánatot érdemlek._ _Hiába kedvelem Robint, nem tehetem tönkre az életét._

Regina a nap hátralévő részét dilemmában töltötte. Nem hagyta el a lakosztályát, hogy ne keljen szembenéznie Robinnal. Tudta, hogy a férfinek rengeteg kérdése lett volna azzal kapcsolatban, hogy szó nélkül otthagyta, és tudta, hogy tartozott neki egy magyarázattal, de jelenleg semmi kedve nem volt magyarázkodni. Ráadásul továbbra sem tudta, hogy mit érzett az egész „lelki társ” mizériával kapcsolatban, és nem akart meggondolatlanul viselkedni. Nem tehette; meg ígérte magának, hogy nem teszi tönkre még egy ember életét, és ehhez minden erejével tartani akarta magát. Nem ugorhatott Robin nyakába, mint egy eszetlen, hormonoktól fűtött tini lány, nem hallgathatott a szívére és a testére, mikor az esze jobban tudta. Nem, tudta, hogy ezúttal a helyes utat kell választania. Azt az utat, ami megmenti tőle Robint.

Este, mivel Regina minden étkezést kihagyott, Hófehérke hosszas könyörgés után bebocsájtást nyert a nő szobájába. A hercegnő egy ezüst tálcát tartott a kezében, rajta egy tál zöldséglevessel és egy fogással, ami édesburgonyának nézett ki leöntve valami gyanús, barna szósszal.

– Nem vagyok éhes – makacskodott Regina, de amikor Hófehérke letette mellé az ágyra a tálcát, Regina mégis magához vette, legyőzötten a leveses tálat. Hófehérke elmosolyodott a nő reakcióján, de nem tette szóvá. Nem tudta, hogy mi ütött Reginába, de aggódott érte. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy megint Henry miatt zárkózott magába a nevelőanyja, de nem akart elhamarkodott következtetésekbe bonyolódni.

Amikor úgy tűnt, hogy Reginát leköti az evés, Hófehérke kérdezés nélkül leült az ágy szélére, a tálca mellé.

– Aggódtam érted – szólalt meg kisvártatva – Egész nap idebent voltál.

– Csak fáradt vagyok – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül Regina.

– Biztos, jól érzed magad? – feszítette tovább a húrt a hercegnő – Jó páran betegnek érzik magukat. A hosszú, éjszakai túrázás során többen is megfáztak.

– Jól vagyok, Hófehérke – mondta hűvösen Regina – És, még ha vannak is problémáim, nem fizikai eredetűek.

– Henryre gondolsz? – harapott az ajkába Hófehérke.

– Igen, többek között rá, de nem fogok veled erről beszélni. Megmondtam, hogy nem szeretnék – mondta Regina, majd letette az üres, leveses tálat, és a másodikért nyúlt. Összeráncolt orral megszagolta a fogást, majd kelletlenül neki látott.

– Rendben – sóhajtott Hófehérke – De, ha mégis beszélnél valakivel, tudod, hogy felkeresheted dr. Hoppert – tette hozzá, mire Regina horkantva felnevetett.

– Nem fogok egy átkozott tücsökkel beszélni az életemről, aki egy átoktól kapta a diplomáját – fintorodott el.

Hófehérke legyőzötten bólintott, majd felállt az ágyról.

– Jól van, akkor magadra hagylak – mondta, majd lassan elindult az ajtó felé.

Regina végül megforgatta a szemeit, és előre megbánta, amit mondani készült.

– Köszönöm a vacsorát – mondta egy biccentés kíséretében, mire Hófehérke visszanézett a válla felett, és halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt kiment a nő szobájából.

Regina végül félretette a tálcát az éjjeliszekrényre, miután befejezte az evést, majd fájdalmasan visszafeküdt az ágyába. _Komolyan át akarom magam adni a melankolikus érzéseknek? Nem elég, hogy Henry miatt szenvedek, akkor most még Robin miatt is szenvedjek?_ Gondolta, majd beletemette az arcát a párnájába. Jó ideig kavarogtak a gondolatai, és akarata ellenére a könnyei is kontrollálatlanul folytak, de néhány óra múlva a testét és az elméjét elöntötte a fáradtság, és Regina végkimerülésben elaludt.


	6. Chapter 6

–6–

Két nappal az után, hogy útnak indultak, Belle fájdalmasan, legyőzötten indult vissza a kastélyba, miután Zelena elragadta tőle Zörgőfürgét. Neal feláldozta magát az apjáért, de az áldozata hiábavalónak tűnt. Zelena kijátszotta őket. Mindvégig az ő tervét segítették azzal, hogy feltámasztották Zörgőt, de Belle akkor sem tudott megbánást érezni. Lehet, hogy most egyedül volt, lehet, hogy nem sikerült úgy a terve, ahogy szerette volna, de ettől függetlenül visszakapta Zörgőt... már csak meg kellett mentenie valahogy Zelenától, de tudta, hogy egyedül, varázserő nélkül nem ronthatott rá a zöld boszorkányra, főleg úgy, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mégis hová vitte Zörgőfürgét, ezért visszament a többiekhez. Remélte, hogy együtt talán kitalálnak valamit.

Mire kikeveredett a sűrű erdőből, már hajnalodott. Az útmentén a fű és a gaz csillogott a harmattól, és a levegőt megtöltötte az őszi erdő illata. Belle jólesően belélegezte a természet illatát, és próbált a pozitívumokra gondolni, miközben elindult a kastélyba vezető, földes úton.

***

A tábor, hol a tündérek csoportosultak, mióta visszakerültek az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőbe, koránt sem volt ideális, de tündérpor nélkül nem tudtak kicsivé változni, így esélyük sem volt visszatérni a felhőjükre, ráadásul Kéknek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Regina átka el is pusztította a korábbi otthonukat. Így tábort vertek a főúthoz közel, egy kisebb tisztáson, a patak mellett.

– Tisztelendő Anya! – sietett oda Nova feszülten Kékhez, aki egy nagyobb kövön ült az egyik fa tövében. A kezében egy édesgyökeret tartott, és kelletlenül bele-beleharapott.

– Nova! – csitította Kék. Letette a kőre a gyökér megmaradt részét, és vett egy mély levegőt. – Nyugodj meg, és mondd el, mi zaklatott fel ennyire. És a nevem még mindig Kék, megkértelek rá, hogy ne nevezz Tisztelendő Anyának, mivel már nem vagyunk többé apácák – tette hozzá. – Hazatértünk, és akár tetszik, akár nem, soha többé nem megyünk vissza Storybrooke-ba! Szóval, jobb lesz, ha hozzászokunk. Ez az új életünk.

– Sajnálom, Kék – szabadkozott Nova – Tinkerbell, Ezüst és én elmentünk körülnézni a környéken, és majdnem ránk támadt valami. Nagy volt és majomszerű, de repült – hadarta a rózsaszín ruhás tündér.

– Hol van most Ezüst és Zöld? – kérdezte Kék, mire Nova az ajkába harapott.

– Útközben megtaláltuk Lilát és Harmatot – mesélte izgatottan Nova. – Lila megsérült, ezért a többiek lassabban haladnak. Tink megkért, hogy siessek előre, és szóljak neked – magyarázta.

– Ezek remek hírek, Nova. Viszont, amint visszatértek ide, új tábor után kell néznünk. Az ég lehet, hogy még tiszta, de érzem az eső szelét a levegőben. Este ránk szakad az ég – mondta Kék, mire Nova ismét az ajkába harapott.

– A környéken nem találtunk menedéket – hadarta.

– Akkor, amint elláttuk Lila sérülését, közösen keresünk valamit. Idekint egyébként sem biztonságos, főleg most, hogy rátok támadt valami – mondta Kék.

Hamarosan Tinkerbell és a többiek is megérkeztek, és óvatosan leültették Lilát a kőre, amin korábban Kék is ült.

– Mi történt veled? – kérdezte meghökkenve Kék, amikor megpillantotta Lila oldalán a mély vágást.

– Rám támadt egy szörny az első éjszakán – mondta riadtan a lila ruhás tündér. Feszülten beletúrt a vörös hajába, és felszisszent, amikor Kék elkezdte letörölni a vért a sebe környékéről egy halványkék, rongy zsebkendővel.

– Ugyanaz a szörny, ami idefelé jelent meg. A repülő majom – mondta riadtan Nova.

– Rengeteg mindent láttam már életem során, de ez vérfagyasztó volt – mondta Tink.

– Ellátom Lila sérülését, és utána elindulunk. Nem maradunk itt még egy éjszakát. Védtelenek vagyunk a varázserőnk nélkül – mondta Kék.

– Akarod mondani tündérpor nélkül – mutatott rá Harmat, majd nyomatékosan meglóbálta az oldaltáskáját, amiben régen a tündérport tartotta.

– Később megpróbáljuk megoldani a tündérpor kérdését is, de jelenleg a testi épségünk az első – mondta Kék ellentmondást nem tűrően, majd Lila sebére helyezett egy levelet, az egyik közeli bokorról. – Ideiglenesen tartsd rajta. Gyulladáscsökkentő hatása van.

– Köszönöm – bólintott Lila, majd felállt a kőről.

Összeszedték azt a kevés holmit, amijük volt, és indulásra készek voltak, amikor valami megzörrent az egyik bokorban.

– Visszajött a majom – hebegte riadtan Nova, és Ezüst háta mögé lépett, mire Ezüst megforgatta a szemeit.

– Az repül – emelte ki Ezüst.

– De van lába is – mutatott rá Nova, és belekapaszkodott Ezüst vállába.

Kék már csitította volna őket, mikor hirtelen előkeveredett a bokrok mögül egy női alak. A tündérek végül megkönnyebbülten kifújták a levegőjüket, amikor rájöttek, kiérkezett. Belle.

– Kék! – mosolyodott el derűsen Belle, majd odalépett a tündérhez, és megölelte.

– Szia Belle, örülök, hogy nem a majom tért vissza – hadarta Nova, mire Belle felnevetett.

– Ma még hál istennek nem volt szerencsém a majmokhoz – mondta Belle, majd megvakarta a fejét – Hol voltatok eddig?

– Az erdőben – válaszolta Kék – Nem találtunk senkit, ezért a napokban idekint táboroztunk. Te egyedül vagy, Belle?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Vagyis, most igen – mutatott rá – De a többiekkel voltam a királynő kastélyában.

– A Gonosz Királynő beengedett titeket a kastélyába? – vonta fel kételkedve a szemöldökét Ezüst, mire Tink rácsapott a karjára.

– A neve Regina, ne legyél ítélkező! – korholta.

– Attól még gonosz – dünnyögte Ezüst. – Nem értem, miért véded!

– Mert ellenben veled, én ismertem, mielőtt gonosz lett – emelte ki Tink.

– Elég – kérte Belle – Szerintem per pillanat nem a királynő a legnagyobb fenyegetésünk – jegyezte meg, majd vett egy mély levegőt, és elmesélt mindent a tündéreknek, amit Zelenáról tudott.

– A Nyugati Boszorkány? – hebegte Nova.

– Ózból? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Harmat.

– Igen, a majmok is az övéi – mondta Belle.

– Akkor még egy ok, hogy elmenjünk innen – szorította össze az ajkait Kék, majd vett egy mély levegőt, és kelletlenül kifújta. – Gondolod, hogy a királynő megtűrne a kastélyában hat tündért? – kérdezte, mire Belle kuncogni kezdett.

– Ha Morgót és a többi törpét még nem dobta ki, kétlem, hogy veletek bármi problémája lenne – mondta biztatóan Belle, és halványan elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta, hogy Nova elpirult Morgó említésére.

– Rendben, lányok – nézett végig Kék a többi tündéren – Beköltözünk a királynő kastélyába.

Lila, Ezüst, Harmat és Nova nem tűntek valami boldognak, hogy Regina kastélyába kellett lakniuk, de Tinkerbell ellenben halványan elmosolyodott. Lehet, hogy Regina régen ellökte magától, de Sohaországban kibékültek, és a tündér örült neki, hogy ismét időt tölthetett a királynővel, akit egykor a barátjának tartott.

***

Regina az elmúlt három napban nem jelent meg reggelinél. Először még néhányan észrevették a hiányát, de ezen a reggelen már csak Robinnak tűnt fel, hogy a királynő ismét kihagyta az étkezést. Persze tudta, hogy a nő kerülte, ez nem volt kérdés. Nem értette, mivel, de felzaklatta, és minden vágya az volt, hogy kiderítse, mi okból kerülte hirtelen Regina, de nem merte zaklatni. Nem félt tőle, erről szó sem volt, csak úgy érezte, hogy időt kellett adnia a nőnek. Tudta, hogy Regina zárkózott természet, és nem akarta még jobban elrontani a bimbózó barátságukat... ez lett volna rá a jó szó? Barátság? Robin nem tudta, de azt igen, hogy jóval többet érzett barátságnál a királynő iránt. Vonzódott hozzá és egyre jobban kedvelte, így nem csoda, hogy minden idegszála megfeszült, hogy napok óta nem látta.

Fáradtan, magába roskadva ült le a törpék asztalához, amihez megengedték, hogy a cimboráival üljenek, és monoton mozdulatokkal vett maga elé két szeletet a friss kenyérből, amit a Nagyi sütött. Roland Little Johnnal kokettált valamiről, és láthatóan élvezte a férfi történetét, mivel hangosan kuncogott, így Robinnak nem volt oka rá, hogy bármire odafigyeljen a gondolatain kívül... a gondolatain kívül, amikben csak Regina szerepelt.

– Jó szarul nézel ki, haver – zavarta meg hirtelen Will Scarlet éles akcentusa. Robin lassan felemelte a fejét, és fájdalmasan nézett végig a férfin, aki lustán leült a mellette lévő székre.

– Igazán kedves vagy, Will. Képzeld, nem aludtam a napokban valami sokat – jegyezte meg Robin cinikusan, majd beleharapott egy nagyot a reggelijébe.

– Nem tudom, miért duzzogsz, de évek óta nem láttunk ilyennek – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Alan A’Dale is.

– Azóta ilyen, hogy a királynő nem jött ki a szobájából – szólt közbe Tuck barát, majd nyugodt mozdulatokkal apró kockákra vágott egy almát a zsebkésével.

– Úgy érted, a Gonosz Királynő? – ráncolta össze értetlenül a homlokát Will.

– Ne nevezd így – mondta feszülten Robin, és egy gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta Scarlet-et.

– Nem értem, miért véded. Évekkel ezelőtt még a te fejedre is jutalmat tűzött ki. Élve vagy holtan. Vagy erre már nem emlékszel? – emlékeztette rá Alan.

– De emlékszem rá, de az a nő... Regina már nem az a nő – mondta hűvösen Robin.

– Emlékeim szerint pontosan ő az a nő – ráncolta össze a homlokát értetlenül Will Scarlet.

– A Királynő egy érzéketlen gyilkos, semmi más. Nem értem, miért véded – vont vállat Tuck.

– Pontosan, szóval attól, mert nyavalyás mód basznivaló, még nem lesz hirtelen jó ember, Robin – vágta oda Alan, mire Robinnál elszakadt a cérna. Teljes erejéből levágta az asztalra a kupát, amiből ivott, és fenyegetően megragadta Alan gallérját.

– Ha még egyszer ilyen jelzőkkel mered illetni Reginát, kiköpetem veled a fogaidat! – sziszegte megvetően Robin. – Mi becsületes emberek vagyunk, tudtommal nem beszélünk így! – tette hozzá idegesen. A vére vadul pumpált az ereiben, és úgy érezte, képtelen lehiggadni. Nem érdekelte, hogy Alan a barátja volt, ezzel a kijelentéssel túllőtt a célon. Mégis hogy merészelte ilyen szavakkal illetni az ő Regináját?... Várjunk csak... mégis mióta tartotta Reginát az övének? Nem tudta, de azt igen, hogy meg kellett védenie a királynő becsületét.

– Higgadj le, ember – csitította Tuck, mire Robin vadul elengedte Alan gallérját, és izzó tekintettel hátradőlt a székén.

– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy lehiggadok, csak mert elengedtem! – rázta meg a fejét Robin idegesen. – Nem fogom tolerálni, hogy így beszéljetek egy nőről!

– De hát csak a Gonosz Királynőről volt szó – ráncolta össze a homlokát Will.

– Aki egy nő – tagolta Robin – Egy csodálatos és okos nő.

– Te beteg vagy. Komolyan belezúgtál? – kérdezte undorodva Alan.

– Nem hinném, hogy ezek után ehhez bármi közötök volna – mondta hűvösen Robin, majd felpattant a székéről. A karjaiba vette Rolandot, és sietve otthagyta az étkezőt.

***

Nem sokkal az után, hogy végeztek a reggelivel, zaj ütötte meg a fülüket az előtérből, így Hófehérke és David kimentek megnézni, hogy mi történt.

– Kék? – hökkent meg Hófehérke, amikor megpillantotta a tündéreket Belle mögött, ahogy beléptek a kastélyba.

– Hófehérke – mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten Kék, majd gyengéden átölelte a hercegnőt, amit Hófehérke azonnal viszonzott.

– Minden rendben, Belle? – ráncolta össze aggodalmasan a homlokát David, miközben félszemmel a feleségét és az ölelkező tündért nézte. Belle arca gondterhelt volt, és a herceg figyelmét ez nem kerülte el.

– Nem igazán – sóhajtotta Belle.

– Hol van Neal? – tűnődött el Hófehérke miután elengedték egymást Kékkel.

Belle vett egy mély levegőt, és mindent elmesélt az útjukról egészen addig, hogy megérkezett a kastélyba a hat tündérrel.

– Szóval, Zelena elvitte Zörgőfürgét? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Hófehérke, majd nyelt egyet.

– Igen, és fogalmam sincs róla, hogy hová mehettek – sóhajtotta Belle.

– Rá fogunk jönni, de ehhez össze kell hívnunk egy gyűlést – mondta elkomolyodva David.

– Egyetértek, utána pedig – kezdte Hófehérke, és kedvesen végignézett a tündéreken – Utána keresünk nektek szobát.

– Köszönjük – mosolyodott el Kék, és hálásan biccentett egyet David felé is.

– Rendben, akkor készítsd elő a tárgyalót – pillantott Hófehérke Davidre – Én pedig kirobbantom Reginát a szobájából – mondta elszántan, és meg sem várva a választ, sietve elindult az emeletre.

– Hallottátok – vont vállat David, majd a tündérekkel a nyomában elindult a tárgyaló terem felé.

***

Hófehérke vett egy mély levegőt, majd kopogtatott hármat Regina ajtaján.

– Nem vagyok itthon! – kiabált ki Regina.

Az ágyán ült felhúzott térdekkel. A bal kezében egy üveg fekete körömlakkot szorongatott, a jobbal pedig precízen festette a lábkörmeit. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ki lehetett az ajtó másik oldalán, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Hófehérke, vagy Robin, és jelenleg egyikükhöz sem volt semmi kedve.

– Tudom, hogy odabent vagy, Regina! – mondta Hófehérke, és megforgatta a szemeit.

– Menj innen, Hófehérke! – válaszolta Regina, majd morgott egyet, amikor véletlenül a bőrére is került a fekete körömlakkból.

– Belle visszatért! – emelte ki a hercegnő remélve, hogy felkelti fele Regina figyelmét

– Senkit nem érdekel az az együgyű könyvmoly – horkantotta Regina.

– Belle nem együgyű – dünnyögte Hófehérke, majd vett egy mély levegőt – Megtalálta a tündéreket.

Regina ezt hallva felkapta a fejét, és összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Velük van Tinkerbell? – kérdezte félretéve az önérzetét. Akárhogy utálta beismerni, jelenleg szüksége volt a zöld tündérre. Jobban, mint szerette volna.

Hófehérke döbbenten összeráncolta a homlokát ezt hallva. Tudta, hogy Reginának volt valamilyen múltja a tündérrel, de soha nem értette igazán kettejük kapcsolatát.

– Igen, többek között ő is itt van – válaszolta végül Hófehérke, és önelégülten elmosolyodott, amikor meghallotta, hogy Regina talpra szökkent. – Megbeszélést tartunk. Belle terve nem sikerült – magyarázta röviden. – Jó volna, ha te is részt vennél rajta, Regina.

– Tíz perc múlva csatlakozom – kiabálta végül Regina, és egy suhintással megszárította a lábujjain a körömlakkot, majd belebújt a magas sarkújába.

Nem akart szembe nézni Robinnal, de tudta, hogy szükség volt rá ahhoz, hogy legyőzzék Zelenát. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Belle terve a nővére miatt volt sikertelen.

Vetett magára egy pillantást a tükörben, majd elindult a földszintre. Remélte, hogy Robin nem fog konfrontálódni vele. Semmi kedve nem volt magyarázkodni a férfinek, főleg úgy, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit mondhatna neki. _De legalább itt van az a hülye tündér_ , gondolta. _Remélem, később segít rájönni, hogy mégis mit kezdjek Robinnal._

***

Amikor Regina belépett a tárgyaló terembe, már mindenki elfoglalta a helyét a kerek asztalnál. A székeken Hófehérke, David, Belle és Robin ültek, és már csak egyetlen szabad hely volt, Robin mellett. Körülöttük ott álltak a törpék a tündérek és még néhányan, köztük Piroska és a Nagyi. Regina végül kelletlenül elhaladt mellettük, majd Robinra sem pillantva leült mellé. _Ennyit arról, hogy elkerülöm_ , gondolta, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne pillantson a férfire. Ehelyett Hófehérkére nézett, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Essünk túl rajta, még más dolgom is van ma – mondta hűvösen. – Halljuk – fordult hevesen Belle felé – Mi történt?

– Emlékeztessetek rá, miért is bocsájtottunk meg neki? – dünnyögte megvetően Morgó, mire Regina horkantott egyet.

– Azért, mert segítek – mondta fagyosan, mire Robin önelégülten elmosolyodott, de ezt persze Regina nem látta, mert továbbra sem nézett a férfire.

Belle végül vett egy mély levegőt, és ismét elmondta, hogy mi történt a távollétében.

– Szóval Zörgő él – foglalta össze Regina – És a nővérem elvitte. Van ötletetek, hogy hová mehettek? – ráncolta össze a homlokát.

– Nem, sajnos nem tudjuk, hol lehet Zelena rejteke – rázta meg a fejét Belle.

– De azt igen, hogy nem mindenki van itt a kastélyban, szóval több csoportosulásnak kell lennie, nem csak nekünk – emelte ki David.

– Senki nem látta például, amióta visszatértünk, dr. Whale-t, Hamupipőkét és Thomast, Arielt, Katherine-t és a tündérek jó részét – sorolta Hófehérke.

– Ebben igazuk van, konkrétan még órákon át sorolhatnánk, hogy kik nincsenek itt a kastélyban – szólt közbe Piroska, aki Hófehérke széke mögött állt.

– Jó, és ebből mégis mit akartok kihozni? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Regina.

– A falvak többsége lakhatatlan, hála az átkodnak, Felség – jegyezte meg Morgó.

– Szóval, valószínűleg, nem mi voltunk az egyetlenek, akik arra gondoltak, hogy beköltöznek valamelyik kastélyba – zárta le a gondolatot David.

– Jó, akkor magyarán kizárhatjuk az összes kastélyt a... – kezdte Regina, majd hirtelen elhallgatott, és elkerekedtek a szemei. – Zörgőfürge kastélya – mondta kisvártatva.

– Hát persze, a sötét kastélyba senki nem merne beköltözni Zelenán kívül – mondta meglepetten Hófehérke, mire Robin horkantva felnevetett.

– Mi olyan vicces? – förmedt rá Regina, mire Robin megforgatta a szemeit. Regina nem akart Robinra pillantani, de mire tudatosult benne ez a gondolat, már késő volt. A tekintete összeért a férfiéval, és Robin tengerkék íriszei a lelkéig hatoltak.

– Csak az, hogy az átkod után hónapokon át ott laktunk az embereimmel – mondta végül a férfi, majd önelégülten elmosolyodott, mire Reginát láthatóan kirázta a hideg. _Átkozott gödröcskék_ , gondolta, majd feszülten félrenézett. _Miért nem bír kevésbé jól kinézni_ , mérgelődött magában.

Robint ellenben felettébb szórakoztatta a királynő feszélyezettsége, és úgy érezte, hogy mégis volt értelme beülnie erre a gyűlésre.

– Jó, tegyük fel, hogy most senki nem merészkedett oda, csak Zelena – zárta rövidre David, amikor kínossá vált számára a kézzel fogható feszültség, ami Regina és Robin között alakult ki.

– Megint megtörténik – suttogta váratlanul Hófehérke, majd sóhajtott egyet.

– Te meg miről beszélsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Regina.

– Terhes vagyok – ismerte be, mire mindenki meghökkent a teremben Daviden és Tudor törpén kívül, akik már tudták.

– Te komolyan képes voltál teherbe esni, miközben pontosan tudtad, hogy kivel állunk szemben? – fakadt ki Reginából, majd mikor utána számolt fejben, felvonta a szemöldökét. – Várjunk csak, még nem vagyunk itt olyan régóta. Ha itt estél volna teherbe, még nem tudhatnád... te Storybrooke-ban lettél terhes. – Hirtelen a hercegnőre pillantott, aki némán bólintott.

– Gyermeket várok, és egy gonosz boszorkány már megint tönkre akarja tenni a gyermekem életét.

– Legutóbb engem egyáltalán nem érdekelt a gyermeked, te voltál a célpontom. A többiek csak járulékos veszteségek voltak – mondta Regina, majd mikor mindenki furcsán nézett rá, megforgatta a szemeit.– Viszont, Hófehérke, múltkor előttem jártatok egy lépéssel. Hogyan?

– Zörgőfürge – kezdte David.

– Figyelmeztetett minket – zárta le Hófehérke.

– Talán megint figyelmeztethetne – mutatott rá Regina.

– Várjunk csak, jól értem? Be akartok törni Zörgő kastélyába, ahol a Nyugati Boszorkány tartja fogva? Ennél eszelősebb tervet már rég nem hallottam – vágott közbe Morgó.

– Igaza van, rizikós terv, de egy gyermekért talán megéri – szólalt meg, a gyűlés kezdete óta először, Kék.

– Igen, egyetértek, a gyermekünkért bármit megteszünk – mondta David.

Regina ezt hallva elfintorodott.

– Igazán megható – mondta hűvösen, majd Belle felé fordult. – Belle, te éveken át raboskodtál a kastélyban, esetleg van ötleted róla, hogyan törhetnénk be? Régen sokat jártam oda, de most, hogy Zelena és nem Zörgő a házigazda, nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet volna csak úgy besétálni.

– Igen, ott életem éveken át, de arról fogalmam sincs, hogyan kellene betörni oda – sóhajtotta Belle.

– Szerencsére nekem van. Mint mondtam, egyszer már betörtem, és az átok után laktam is ott – vágott közbe Robin, mire Regina mérgesen fújtatott egyet.

– Ugyan miért hallgatnánk rá? Tolvaj, szóval nem lehet megbízni benne – mondta hűvösen Regina, majd Robinra pillantott. – Egyáltalán mit keresel itt ezen a gyűlésen? – kérdezte összeszűkített szemekkel.

– Mondjuk próbálom megmenteni a seggedet, Felség? – mondta szemtelenül Robin, mire Reginának elkerekedtek a szemei, és igaz nem látta, de Hófehérke és a tündérek is döbbenten figyelték őket. Regina végül nem reagált, csak egy gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta Robint, aki önelégülten elmosolyodott, majd folytatta a beszédet. – A kastélyban rengeteg csapda van és a legtöbbjük halálos.

– Nem halálosabb a mágiámnál – vágta oda Regina, majd egy pillanatra kihívóan belenézett Robin szemébe.

– De igen, ha nem számítasz rájuk – mutatott rá Robin, és Regina frusztrációjával aranyosan, a mosolya még szélesebbé vált.

Regina végül megint horkantott egyet.

– Na, és mi van, ha én vállalom a kockázatot? – kérdezte cinikusan.

Hófehérke eddig bírta, hogy ne szóljon közbe.

– Te talán igen, de mi nem – zárta rövidre a hercegnő – Szóval Robin Hood velünk jön – mondta tagoltan, mire Regina durcásan hátradőlt a széken, Robin pedig diadalittasan rámosolygott.

 _Átkozott tolvaj, most megpofoznám... vagy megcsókolnám... vagy ebben a sorrendben_ , gondolta feszülten Regina, és mérgesen tartotta a szemkontaktus az önelégült férfivel.


End file.
